Rogue Waves
by SeaKat01
Summary: A new story about life affecting the crew of HMAS Hammersley and how they cope with the challenges of those rogue waves that strike when least expected.
1. Chapter 1

I have been working on this over the last few years between real life. Most of it is written, so updates should be relatively frequent. I hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays.

* * *

 **HMAS Hammersley**

 **Approaching Home Port, Cairns**

 **16:35 Hrs First Dog Watch**

It was the end of another patrol. Against previous ones this had been pretty uneventful. No major storms, a handful of FFVs and SIEVs and some training with their XO. Two-Dads had been his usual flippant self, stirring things where it wasn't wanted and getting into disputes over money from poker games during R&R. As she wandered the ship checking in with her senior sailors as they prepared for docking, Kate McGregor noted the relaxed air; usually the normal sign of returning home after patrol.

Following the dirty bomb in Cairns harbour they had been forced to have a month of down-time and counselling before being allowed back on the water. In that time, apart from meeting regularly with the crew she had spent a lot of time at the hospital, as they all had. At first it appeared that Swain would lose his fight against the injuries he'd received, but miraculously he began to make small steps towards recovery and was allowed home just as they were cleared to go back to work. However he had still faced a long road to full recovery to the extent now six months on they still sailed without him. His replacement was a very capable young woman nicknamed Swampy from her surname of Marsh.

Unable to focus on just one thing, Kate also mulled over the moment nearly three months ago when she had been summoned to NAVCOM with Mike and found that he was being recalled to his shore posting leaving the way open for her promotion to be confirmed and given command of Hammersley as her next assignment. Of course the bonus to Mike being off the ship was that they could work on first rebuilding their friendship and trust before going that next step and committing to each other officially. The rebuilding of their way of life also took baby steps as losing Jim and almost losing Swain had hit everyone hard. The day of the medal ceremony, just two weeks after the bomb brought home some of the changes. Swain was absent, still in intensive care at the local hospital leaving a sombre wife and daughter to collect his bravery award.

She had been so engrossed in thinking back over the last six months that she almost walked straight into Dutchy as he headed past her into the ship's office. At this point rapidly focusing on the present she followed him giving him a brief smile which earned her one of his curious looks.

"Ma'am," he greeted, "is everything okay?"

She seemed to hesitate before responding, "yes, everything is fine. How are you getting on with those reports?"

"Just handed them to the XO, so I'm all set for the pub when we dock. You going to join us?" He often invited her to join them and many times she would agree and then enjoy herself, but it appeared this time would not be one of them as she shook her head. While they were talking Dutchy sat down at the computer and switched it on.

"Not this time, Mike and I are going to head off and visit his parents for a few uninterrupted days, after all with marine tech working on the engine upgrade it's going to take at least two4 hours' notice before we can head out so they can put everything back."

"Have a good time boss, you deserve it."

"You too, you doing anything special?"

"I haven't been home in a while and my parents have made the trip to Brisbane so I'm going to head down there and join them tomorrow. Mum will want to ensure that I'm still being fed properly."

Kate smiled. "You'll safely be able to reassure her on that point. I'm sure she'll also want to quiz you about any women in your life. As an only child she'll be wanting grandchildren no doubt."

Kate noticed the more melancholy look that crossed his face and realised she may have touched a nerve. She was about to apologise as he rubbed his hand over his face, "it's been a rough few years with female company, I'm not in any hurry to court more trouble."

Kate sensed he was doubting himself again, but at the same time this seemed different to other times she had seen him in this mood so she stepped into the room, partially closing the door behind her to afford some privacy.

"Dutchy you're a good man, don't doubt yourself. One day when you probably least expect it the right one will come along."

"I think that ship sailed X." He stopped abruptly, unaware that he had addressed her with her former title triggering Kate to push a little harder knowing he was not thinking clearly.

"You've been a bit distracted the last few days, now you're calling me X, is there something you want to talk about?" When he didn't immediately respond she continued, "I'd like to think I'm your friend as well as your boss, you've supported me a lot over the last few years, let me return the favour."

Dutchy sighed heavily and rubbed his hand over his face again, a hint to Kate that he was uncomfortable and she thought he would tough it out and find an excuse to leave, but he surprised her a ghost of a smile crossed his lips and he took a deep breath, "When I was in the Gulf, there was someone, we met during R&R in Cyprus, at first I didn't know she was Navy, she confessed the second time we met. She was part of the medical team working off one of the frigates."

He lent forward and rested his arms on his knees. Kate took the other chair, sensing there was more coming, she waited for a few minutes and when he didn't volunteer more she touched his forearm gently, "what happened?" He looked up at her a bit startled, "you said was, did something happen?" she encouraged gently.

"She was shipped out a couple of weeks before me with a medevac, the chopper transferring them to the airport developed engine trouble and crashed in the desert," he paused then took a deep breath ".. there were no survivors."

Kate thought she knew the man before her well enough to know this had been another big impact on his life, one which had not been in his file. After all unless there was anything serious between them there would be no need to declare it. They were assigned different ships, but she suspected that a return home would have forced the issue and the way he was acting suggested that he certainly felt deeply about the woman he had met. Feeling the need to lighten the mood a little she didn't really know what to say, so resorted to standard words.

"I'm sorry Dutchy."

He appeared not to have heard her and finally spoke again, "it happened three years ago this week. Sometimes it feels like yesterday. We were going to make things official when we got home, but she never made it."

"You know what they say, time's a great healer." Kate tried to reassure him while wondering how long it would take for the look on Jim's face the last time she saw him to stop haunting her. "Marriage and children?" she asked.

Dutchy looked up at her, his eyes distant and unfocused, like he was somewhere in another time. "We talked about it once just before she left. We wanted time to see how things worked after the Gulf."

For a few seconds Kate thought he was going to say more, but the hard shell he had built up was falling back in place and the longer they sat there the more chance of someone disturbing or overhearing them. She gently turned the conversation around aiming to lift his spirits a bit.

"You didn't have to tell me all this, but I'm glad you did. Helps me understand you more, proves there is a big sensitive spot inside that tough exterior."

He looked at her, then unexpectedly chuckled, "that's just between you and me boss, the others don't need to know."

She smiled, "Don't worry I won't spoil your image, in fact to protect it how about you make me a deal, anytime you want to talk let me know, even if we're ashore, I'll be a phone call away."

A slight crackle was emitted from the ship's tannoy, "Special duty men and cable party close up."

"Seems like time's up. We've got a ship to get alongside."

Dutchy nodded. "Thanks Boss," he acknowledged as they made their way out of the ships office and headed to their relevant duty stations ready to dock at their home port in Cairns.

As Kate headed for the bridge a lot of things about the bosun fell into place. He had carried a lot of guilt and anger back from the Gulf, and two major events had caused it. He may have been passed fit for duty over his boarding officer, but the chances were strong he had not mentioned the other event.

 **.**

 **Undisclosed location somewhere in Western Australia**

 **Afternoon**

Two days after Hammersley had docked in Cairns, in a cheap hotel in the backwaters of one of Australia's lesser cities a young woman paced the worn out carpet, pausing every now and then to rake her fingers through her auburn hair. She was fretting. Well who wouldn't, having been pulled from their life and whisked away to an unknown location under the auspices of protecting her.

If it hadn't been for the fact that she had only been there for a few hours she would have believed that she was responsible for the frayed carpet and the holes appearing within it.

The rest of the room wasn't much better, paper peeled from the walls, the furniture was mismatched and battered, it made her feel just as bad as she waited in frustration while her escorts arranged her onward journey.

To the casual outsider she might appear to be captive, but in reality her escorts were actually Federal Police Officers, there to protect her and ensure her safety. Sadly under this arrangement she wasn't allowed a weapon to assist in her own defence. She needed to appear as normal as possible. Her skills staying under wraps unless absolutely essential.

The door creaked and opened, admitting a tall well-muscled man who was somewhat overweight, a bit of a contradiction, but it was all supposed to help with the subterfuge. "We've enacted Operation Depth Charge."

He gave her a minute to assimilate the information. She turned away from him and focused her attention on the cramped parking bays outside the window. She needed a moment to compose herself. The operation code told her all she needed to know, but this time it grated more than all the others and she wanted it to end. The strain was beginning to show as she sighed deeply and finally turned to face her protector.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" She hated the secrecy and she needed to know the plan now, she needed to know where they were planning to send her next.

"When back up arrives you'll be escorted to Perth and flown to the east coast. In a few days you'll meet with the head of Naval Command in Cairns for assignment. You sail soon after."

"Sail? Where? For how long?" She asked, the news of sailing taking her by surprise. In the last three years she hadn't been allowed near a naval base let alone a ship and now they considered sending her to sea.

The unnamed protector shook his head, "I'm not privy to that information. You'll be informed when you get to Cairns. Your papers will be handed over then with your new identity."

"Again, is that really necessary?" she almost whined, it would be the 4th or 5th new identity, each time it meant a new back story she had to learn and stick to.

"I'm afraid so. It appears one of your hospital colleagues has been poking around your records and has been researching your background. They're being questioned as we speak."

The door creaked again and a second agent entered, this time a woman. "Laura, I'm sorry we had to do this again, but the court case has been set back again and your work colleagues were getting too inquisitive. Your identity and back story are being finalised. I'll get you the details as soon as I can."

"Why has the case been set back?" asked Laura.

"I know it's frustrating, but it seems that some of the evidence may have been compromised. Forensics have to go over everything again and include defence teams. We also have another problem." For a moment the room fell silent leaving a heavy air of anticipation. Just as Laura was about to comment, the agent continued, "Vince escaped last night during transit to Sydney. There's a search party out, but it seems he's gone to ground for now. Don't worry we should have him again soon, he won't have got far."

"Again?" Laura was aghast. "Dee something has to be done, each time we get to court time he manages to pull a Houdini and I'm the one who has to suffer separation from family and friends, breaks in my career and constantly being forced to move. You guys have to figure out how he's managing to do it I've had enough. I need a normal life. I'm ready to make a public statement and decline to testify."

Dee Morris, was the complete opposite to the guy; she was petite, smaller than Laura herself, but despite her looks she was as tough as nails and a black belt in Karate, so easily able to defend herself and others.

"I know, you've told us before, but you also said you wanted to do the right thing." The agent reminded her.

"That was when I was told it would be six month tops and before my entire world was blown upside down with what happened after."

"Trust me I know you want out, but we've got everything under control. The brass are satisfied that things have calmed down with the Navy and you're safe to take up a new posting. It'll test your doctoring skills more than your Naval fitness, so you can use the time to get back into the swing of things and hopefully in two months you can start rebuilding your life."

"two months!" Laura exclaimed. "No way! I will not spend another two months away I want normality. I can't take this anymore.

Dee appeared sympathetic. "We talked about this two years ago, you know you can go with plan B, that option is still on the table."

Kari sighed heavily and briefly paced the room, then stopped and faced Dee. "I can't, it's too late. I need to resolve that issue myself, it isn't fair to do it any other way."

"Think about it, doing it now might be better than waiting it out further."

"I can't, but I can't keep living on empty promises. As I see it this has three ways to go, the trial takes place in less than a month, option two, I publicly decline to testify and see what pieces of my old life I can pick up or three, I remain in the programme but you relocate us out of the country, to start over without testifying. Right now it seems I've lost everything here, I have to think about what I might be able to salvage from this." She paused. "I get that staying here isn't an option so I'll go with this plan, but this is the last time and I mean it."

Dee appeared to want to say something but she stopped herself and just nodded. "I'm sorry it's been so drawn out. I want you to know that I'll do everything I can to get you a good outcome, right now though we have to get you to Cairns to join the Patrol Boat Fleet."

Laura let the point go, Dee had always been honest with her in the time she had been in charge of her case and she had no reason to doubt her now. She turned her attention to the next plan. "So far I've not worked directly with the Navy, how can you be sure I'll be assigned somewhere I won't be recognised?"

"Everyone in Cairns has been vetted. A couple were in the Gulf at the same time, but you never served directly with them, one is serving on one of the patrol boats you'll be assigned to, but you don't need to worry he'll be transferred to a new assignment and should be gone before you get there, so your paths won't cross."

"Who is it?"

"I don't have his name, I just know Naval Command will get notification today and he'll be off the ship before you join, just in case he may recognise you."

It was no good debating the point further Laura was satisfied Dee was not senior enough in that loop. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as Ben gets here with your personal items from your flat. I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to everyone, but you know the drill."

It had been hard at first being whisked from town to town with little or no notice, no chance to pack for herself or say proper goodbyes to any friends she may have made. She didn't even know how much they were telling her family. She just knew that in the time she had been home she had effectively had no life. She wondered if it felt the same to serve a jail term. That was what it was beginning to feel like to her.

She stared out of the window again. Wondering what else had to happen before she could try and pick up the pieces.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for those reading and the reviews on Chapter 1. Here is the next installment._

* * *

 **Naval Command Headquarters Northern Division, (NAVCOM) Cairns**

 **0900 Hrs Forenoon Watch**

Kate entered Commander Maxine White's office where she was in discussion with Commander Mike Flynn. With their relationship once again on more stable ground Mike gave her a warm smile.

"Excellent Kate join us. You can brief the rest of your crew later." Maxine opened directing Kate to a chair on the other side of her desk. Mike perched himself on the nearby bookcase as the ladies sat down.

Maxine shuffled a few papers, before looking at Kate. "First of all how are the new crew settling in, it's been several months now?"

"Yes," Kate agreed, "Lt Bedford is knowledgeable and very capable, he and Dutchy work well together, the junior sailors are learning they can't get around them."

"Just like you and Dutchy," Mike added causing Kate to smile with embarrassment.

"Petty Officer Marsh took a little longer to settle down, she's not been used to the informality, but she was much better last patrol. As I said in my last report her medical knowledge could do with expanding a little to cope with any emergency, so a course aboard a frigate with a real doctor wouldn't be bad for her in the future, now that she's decided she wants to focus on medicine."

"I'll think about it." Maxine agreed, somewhat quickly. "Now for your next evolution. The storm season is almost over and the FFVs are beginning to encroach further south, so it will be upon the Armidale patrols to keep on top of things and send them back over the line."

"Anything particular to look out for?" Asked Kate.

"There are rumours around that illegal entry vessels are trading more in people. Several boats will be out there keeping watch, the victims are mostly Asians in their late teens, so Petty Officer Marsh's language skills should prove useful."

"Where will we deploy?"

"I'm sending you up to the Arafura Sea for a three week rotation. The biggest rise in reports are for small vessels out of Merauke in Indonesia. They're manned by locals in need of a job while the operators have managed to stay below the radar. The story is that they're being run by Russian and Arab cartels exploiting young girls while our back was turned dealing with Cyclone Bruce." After pausing for breath and allowing Kate to assimilate the information she continued. "You will intercept each vessel, search it and then turn it back where it came from. Remember Kate, unless extreme measures are needed they stay aboard the vessel and get shipped home."

"Yes ma'am. If they are coming out of Merauke do they have a particular route they follow?"

"My understanding is that they head southwest aiming for the nearest land. I've got an invite for you to call on the Carpenters, a husband and wife team who live on Bremer Island off the northern coast. They can tell you in person what they've seen and maybe you can set a trap from there to catch some of them."

"When do we sail?" asked Kate expecting at any moment to be dismissed.

"The crew have been recalled for 10.30 hours. I've already taken on board your earlier suggestion regarding additional medical training and you and your crew are due the 6 month evaluation after the bombing. A doctor has been assigned to work with Petty Officer Marsh and you sail as soon as they're on board. Their file will be sent directly to you."

Kate looked confused. Maxine must have picked up on it as she continued her monologue.

"We have a rather sensitive matter to discuss. What I am about to tell you goes no further than these 4 walls, even your XO and RO will not be read in. The information in the file being sent is what you can share with the crew. The DOD have tasked Hammersley with an additional detail. Protection of a naval lieutenant who is waiting to testify in a capital case. She's been in Witness Protection, but they've been finding her location each time. The Federal Officer in charge believes there may be a mole. DOD have approved the move under an assumed name to help keep her out of the limelight."

"I see, is there anything which you can tell us?"

"I'm afraid that's all I know, other than she was a naval doctor and she will be running training drills on first aid, trauma management and other routine matters for your young medics. She has been working in a bush hospital for the last 6 months. Joining boardings will be at your discretion, but her fitness levels are unclear at this time."

"Is there a chance that anyone will recognise her and what happens if they do?"

"Once you have sailed that will also be at your discretion. I am assured by DOD that will not happen, no one has served with her previously."

"How long will she be with us?"

"Probably two rotations, although it would be good for her to deliver the same training to some of the other patrol boats stationed here. DOD are trying to expedite the court case, but it could be up to two months. I shouldn't need to tell you Kate, her identity remains confidential, we cannot risk her presence getting out and compromising the court case. To help with that we are only being given her cover name."

"Understood." It all seemed a bit unusual, but Kate knew better than to ask too many questions about decisions made by the brass sitting in their plush offices in Canberra.

"Lt Finch will also need to brush up on her navigation and helmsman-ship if she is to rejoin the Navy after everything is over, so if you wish to provide opportunities for her to improve her skills I will leave that up to you."

"Yes ma'am do we know what her experience is?"

"Her naval expertise I have been assured is correct, even if names and places have been changed. She was previously a petty officer coxswain who gained her stripe to join ADFA right before she was taken into protection. The details will be in the file you will receive before you sail."

"Thank you ma'am."

"That will be all then. You'd better make tracks and be ready to sail by 11 am. Fair winds Kate."

"Thank you. Just one final question, how is Petty Officer Blake, I haven't had the opportunity to visit this time ashore?"

Mike answered, "I spoke to Swain last night and by all accounts has amazed the doctors to the extent he is likely to return to light duties next month."

"That's very good news".

"Yes it is. He was very lucky," Maxine responded.

As Kate left Maxine's office she pondered on the term "lucky". It was hardly what she would have chosen to describe what happened. But on the other hand a few millimetres either way and the debris and shrapnel could have had a far worse effect. It would be good to have him back on board at some point in the not too distant future, if that was his wish.

 _x-x-x_

 **HMAS Hammersley - en route to Arafura Sea**

 **1123 Hrs Forenoon Watch**

The XO and senior sailors were gathered in the ship's office ready for the briefing. They had sailed about 30 minutes before without further instructions and were puzzling over the lack of information. The door opened and Kate stepped in and looked around at their expectant faces.

"Sorry for the secrecy, NAVCOM wanted us to be away from Cairns before we went through the details of this evolution. We are sailing for the Arafura Sea."

"What are the details boss?" asked Dutchy wanting to get on with practical matters.

"I have a list of things to go through so pay attention I don't want to have to repeat myself. First we're on FFV and SIEV look out and we're to check them and send them back over the line."

For the next ten minutes or so Kate spent taking them through the details and plans for the coming weeks. After completing the briefing Charge interceded to ask after their previous Swain, Chris Blake who was still recuperating from injuries sustained in the dirty bomb fiasco in Cairns Harbour over six months earlier.

"He is making good progress. The doctors look likely to clear him for limited training and light duties next month. For the first part he will be building up his fitness with an instructor at the gym and then will begin a rotation in emergency medicine at the Cairns hospital to brush up his medical skills. Commander Flynn spoke to him last night and reported he is looking forward to taking on some duties and Sally is pleased he will be out from under her feet. He promised to join us for drinks on our return, but first they are all going to visit Sally's family in Perth." She repeated the extra information Mike had given her as he escorted her to the ship.

"That's great news Boss." Dutchy confirmed.

"On other matters before you all set about your duties I have some other news, you have probably heard that we have a new officer on board. You'll get to meet her later, Lt Kari Finch has joined us to spend time with Swampy and Bird to introduce you to some new equipment and conduct some medical training drills during our evolution." Kate directed part of her dialogue to their temporary Swain.

"Anything particular we should prepare for?" asked the young petty officer who had been assigned Swain's duties aboard Hammersley since they had been redeployed following the bombing.

"I am not privy to the plan, so I would say prepare for anything and it doesn't just apply to you two. There will be drills for the junior sailors too."

"As long as I don't have to have Two-Dads give me mouth to mouth I don't mind," quipped Charge remembering the incident where Chris Blake had been running drills on the boat deck early during Bird's time on board.

"You've all got duties so you can go get busy." Kate confirmed effectively dismissing Charge, Swampy, Dutchy and the XO. They stood from around the table, Swampy being closer to the door immediately disappeared and the others were about to file their way to the door when Dutchy turned his attention to Kate and was about to ask a question but was interrupted by a knock followed by the door opening with Bird stepping inside accompanied by an attractive auburn haired officer already wearing DPNUs. His attention immediately drawn to her, his mouth going dry and his head swimming, barely able to utter a word he croaked, "Grace?"

Kate noticed the brief look of horror on the Lt's face and Dutchy's suddenly pallid complexion, however before she could gather her thoughts Kari seemed to almost immediately cover her dismay, "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. Lt Kari Finch." She answered holding out her hand to continue the introductions.

"Kari is the doctor I mentioned so will be with us for the next two evolutions. Dutchy go take the ship, Charge, X can you go over the report from Marine Tech to make sure the repairs are satisfactory." Charge left the room, Dutchy hanging back slightly before being verbally chased out by the XO, who closed the door behind them.

Kate turned to Kari, "You'd better tell me the story, I saw the looks the two of you gave each other."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I was told there would be no one here I knew." Kari blurted out without thinking, too shocked that after three years she was now assigned the same ship.

"How do you know each other?" Kate asked trying to give herself time to think of a plan for managing the situation. Of course she would have to inform Commander White, but she had said she had discretion to manage such a scenario, which was good as she didn't really want to turn around and return to Cairns to off load the Lieutenant.

"The Gulf, we met during R&R in Cyprus initially and we met there whenever our duties allowed. He was going to apply for his warrant when we came home so that we could make our relationship official. I see things changed if he is still a Petty Officer."

"That detail is not in his file, so you might want to discuss it with him at some point. Now I know the man well enough to know that if he thinks he's right about something he won't let it go so we need to manage the situation. I can return to Cairns and off-load you, but it would be good if you and Dutchy can reach an agreement to be able to work together. I have the discretion to proceed and manage the situation as I see fit. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Lieutenant Commander MacGregor I don't want to put you or this ship in a difficult position so I will do as you think best and if that includes off-loading me I'm sure the Federal Police can come up with another plan." Kate watched a myriad of emotions cross the Lieutenant's face and made her decision.

"I trust my sailors, so I suggest that I send him back in here and the two of you clear the air, preferably without alerting the rest of the ship. If you decide that you can work together despite any personal issues I am prepared to give you that option."

"Thank you Ma'am, permission to speak freely?" Kate nodded, "He's not going to take this well, he thinks I was killed in a helo crash in the Gulf during a medevac. If there's one thing he hates it's a liar."

In the brief discussion Kate realised that she was hearing from the woman Dutchy had spoken of a few days earlier prior to their shore leave. No wonder he looked physically sick, he'd effectively just seen a ghost.

"I'm sure when in possession of all the facts things will get better." At least Kate hoped they would. The last thing she needed was Dutchy acting like a bear with a sore head or things to escalate to the extent they were breaking the fraternisation rules.

"You are probably aware, I won't be able to give details for a while yet. I just wanted to warn you that he is going to be in a foul mood for a while until the Feds let me come clean about everything."

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't manage." Kate answered, silently hoping that the two of them could work out their differences. "I am happy not to know the details, but if you feel you have to be honest with him to keep this contained I will leave that up to you."

"Yes Ma'am." Kari was somewhat relieved, when she had first set eyes on him it was the last thing she expected. "Can I ask a question?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Is he married or seeing anyone? I don't want my return to disrupt whatever life he has built for himself here."

Kate had some sympathy for the woman. "No he's not with anyone. If anything he's still mourning you. Comparing any new women in his life to the one that got away."

"Oh boy, this isn't going to be easy."

Kate smiled encouragingly. "The only thing the two of you can do is talk, I'll give you what opportunities I can to do that."

"Thank you Ma'am."

 _x-x-x_

 **HMAS Hammersley**

 **1246 Hrs Afternoon Watch**

Two-Dads was watching Dutchy from his spot at the engineers console, the big man had practically crept onto the bridge and taken command. He seemed distracted, Two-Dads didn't recall seeing it so evident in the senior sailor before. Something had obviously happened during the briefing to change his mood from when he had last seen him as they conducted their duties to depart Cairns.

He detected that it was one of those occasions when he would probably get his head bitten off if he asked a question, so he decided, for once, to keep quiet and just watch. Perhaps something would give itself away and he could use it to his advantage later.

It wasn't long before the CO appeared on the bridge, Swampy just behind her. "Dutchy come with me, Swampy you have the ship."

"Yes ma'am I have the ship," acknowledged the younger sailor as she stood next to Dutchy waiting for him to acknowledge the order.

"Dutchy, snap to, let's go," Kate repeated a little more sharply than before and this time he looked between Kate and Swampy then nodded his head.

"You have the ship," he almost whispered then followed Kate back down the stairs. Once they had gone, Two-Dads scooted around the bridge to join Swampy.

"That was weird, what's he done?"

Swampy gave him a firm stare, "nothing, the CO just wants him to show the new Lt around and work on some drill plans." Somehow Two-Dads thought that there was more than nothing, but for now it was clear that those in the know were not talking. Swampy must have picked up on him, "Two-Dads, no rumour mongering, I don't want to have to report you to the CO."

"Me?" he answered somewhat jovially, "wouldn't dream of it." He continued cheekily.

"I may still be fairly new around here, but I know you Two-Dads, you've got a reputation." She answered sombrely.

"It's all good Swamp, Everybody loves me really," the sailor answered flippantly.

The young woman turned her head and glared at him. "I'd think again, your reputation preceded you. What I don't understand though is that your capable you just don't seem to want to make a good name for yourself."

Two-Dads seemed to think for a moment then smiled, "I wouldn't want to disappoint people's opinion."

"Two-Dads, you're crazy," she sighed turning her attention back to her duties, checking the helm for their course and speed before looking up out of the window at the vast expanse of sea ahead of them.

 _x-x-x_

 **HMAS Hammersley**

 **1258 Hrs Afternoon Watch**

Once clear of the bridge and especially Two-Dads earshot, Kate led Dutchy to her cabin and ushered him inside before firmly closing the door. "Talk to me." She instructed firmly, hoping he would tell her what was on his mind. "You think you know the lieutenant?"

For a moment he appeared to want to remain silent, but finally he looked at her. "I do, she was supposed to have died in the helo crash."

"So what do you think happened?"

He seemed to think for a moment before finally answering his captain, "I have no idea."

Kate could tell that he was desperately trying to work out what had happened. She decided to help him along. "Dutchy, I've spoken to her, the situation is rather delicate, you need to see her and talk to her. If you two can't get along on this evolution I'll have no choice but to turn back and leave her behind. If you want the opportunity to find out what's been going on with her you need to do that preferably without alerting the entire ship's company."

Dutchy was silent again. Kate noticed the deep sense of confusion and possible anger and guessed he did not know how to answer or how he was feeling.

"I know you don't take too kindly to being lied to, but trust me there are reasons. Nothing she's done in the last three years has been of her choosing, she needs support to get past it. An old friend may help her. Will you at least speak to her?"

"Is that an order boss?" he asked.

"I can make it one if needed, but I'd rather that you were able to decide for yourself, you never know you might both benefit from it."

"Yes boss," he answered and opened the door.

"Dutchy, just one more thing, this is need to know and only the three of us need to know, I know what you think of that, but I hope you'll understand when you speak to her."

Kate thought for a moment that he might say something else, but steps in the passageway stopped him and he just nodded at her before heading towards the back of the ship and out onto the deck.

* * *

 _Just to clarify that Laura from chapter 1 has been assigned the new identity of Lt Kari Finch._

 _I hope you enjoyed this and I will post the next chapter soon._

 _Posted: 29Dec18_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews. I had intended posting this a few days ago, but lost track of time with being back at work.

Anyway here it is, hope you enjyoy and a belated Happy New Year.

* * *

 **HMAS Hammersley**

 **1309 Hrs Afternoon Watch**

Having left the CO and heading out on deck, Dutchy needed a few minutes to try and clear his head. Kate's words echoing in his ears. He couldn't imagine what had been going on. At first he almost wished he had misread the situation and Grace wasn't the woman he had known before, but just seeing her for those few seconds had more than given him a kick in the teeth and he was beginning to regret not trying harder to find out what happened when he got back from the Gulf.

His mind was full of a range of emotions, almost making his head spin, but he was self-aware enough that he knew a scene on the ship would do no one any favours and if they did turn around and leave her in Cairns she might disappear again before he got answers. There was only one thing for it, he had to try and keep his temper and understand the bigger picture. Not sure if he could keep an open mind he turned and headed back inside before he attracted attention from others on deck.

As he made his way to the ship's office he felt like he was walking to the gallows, whatever happened was going to have an impact on his life now that his beliefs from the last three years had been shattered and he had to deal with a new reality. Knocking on the door he waited to be granted entry, which followed quickly.

Careful to close the door tightly behind him he stood practically at attention as they stared at each other. It felt like an eternity with silence hanging thick between them and neither attempting to open the conversation. He took his time studying her, she looked tired, her hair a different colour to what it had been when he had last seen her in the Gulf, but it was her eyes that gave her away. The colour hadn't changed, but there was something else he saw in them, they didn't seem to be bright and lively as he remembered, they were dull and tired. Before, when he thought he recognised her he was prepared to be fobbed off, but now up close and alone he was sure and he was faced with confronting a whole new set of emotions, ones that he wasn't even able to identify.

It seemed as if she was waiting for him to say something, but when he opened his mouth to speak nothing would come out.

It was then her that finally broke the silence, "I know you're probably angry and have questions."

He could barely say anything his mouth was so dry and as he heard her try and open the conversation his emotions took hold and he couldn't avoid letting them spill out angrily, fighting to keep his voice down so as not to attract attention. "Did you get a kick out of the news that your chopper went down?"

"Of course not, I never planned to disappear and when I had to I hoped it wouldn't be for more than a few weeks until the gang were arrested."

"But you did, were you ever going to let me know you were actually still alive?"

She sighed heavily before answering slowly, "I wanted to."

"Come on Grace it couldn't have been that hard, it's not the dark ages," he snapped. "What about email or phone?"

The air was charged with the intensity of the shock and disbelief. Dutchy's anger was rising, thinking that he had been left a fool for being in love with her. He had so far used terse, clipped tones but now his emotions had gone one way and his anger was beginning to show; his voice getting louder. However there was still an element of control, more than they might have under other circumstances, clearly both were subconsciously aware that they could easily be overheard.

Kari seemed annoyed now and stood firm, her hands on her hips as she glared at him, "don't be so pig-headed."

He glared back at her, "Me? You're the one who drops of the face of the earth for three years, was the chopper crash even real?"

She had the feeling of an icy hand reach inside and grab hold of her vital organs. Standing stoically upright, a tear appeared at the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek. "Yes, sort of," her voice was faint, choked with emotion, "as much as I would like to I cannot go into details right now, what I can tell you is that it was staged. I had 30 minutes notice I was being sent home, right after I returned from dealing with the attack on your boarding craft, the medevac was a cover. We landed in the desert miles from anywhere and I was transferred through several bases before arriving back here. The crash story appeared later and my life has never been the same since."

He could see she was upset, but his anger never let him properly process what she was saying and he wasn't ready to let her off the hook yet, maybe he never would be. "And you didn't feel the need to tell me what was going on?" He backtracked a little trying to get her to bite back to show some of the spark that had originally attracted him to her.

For a split second she stared at him and as she scrubbed away the tear from her face she almost hissed at him, "The first thing they did was to take my phone and computer to stop me communicating with the outside world. I wanted nothing more than to tell you where I was, to see if you were alright. I hated leaving you behind when I took your crew mates back to the ship for treatment."

"And it never occurred to you to try and find a way when you got home?" He hissed.

"I don't believe you're that stupid Dylan, you know how it works. After the chopper I was immediately moved into Witsec and I don't even know if my family know if I'm alive. I've not spoken to anyone I knew since then until now. And it seems like if there hadn't been some screw up you'd have been shipped out before I got here."

"What do you mean shipped out?" He asked suddenly realising that her arrival could have had another outcome and one that at the moment he may well have preferred. At first he thought she wasn't going to answer as she ducked her head, taking great interest in the floor, he was about to push when she lifted her head and held his gaze.

"I was assured by the Federal Police that anyone I might have crossed paths with in the Gulf would be reassigned so that I could be posted out of Cairns on a Patrol Boat. I needed to be close enough to be taken to Canberra for the court hearings when they do kick off and with the security no one is saying when that will be. The other reason is that I've nearly been found several times in the last year. The Feds are running out of safe houses to hide me."

For a moment they were both silent, processing the information she was sharing. He observed her for a moment, torn between wrapping his arms around her, feeling her, proving that it wasn't some mental aberration on his part and letting the anger at the deception run its course.

"I'm sorry that me appearing out of the blue has screwed up your life, you don't deserve it and I'm sorry that you were given false information." She waited for him to speak, but when he made no attempt to she continued, "Dylan, I need to stay under the radar, my real identity has to stay between us, please will you do that?"

He never answered her, just stared at her, scared that if he said anything it would alert the rest of the ship. When he still didn't answer she faced him squarely and spoke again, "no one on your crew knows why I'm here except you and the CO and even she doesn't know my real identity. You'll risk my cover being blown if you call me Grace. If they find me they'll make sure I'll regret trying to do the right thing. If you can't support me your CO will have no choice but to turn around and off load me in Cairns, after that I don't know where I'll end up."

Her words were slowly sinking in and he began to see the gravity of her situation. It would take time and maybe he could never get over their separation, but she needed a friend now and without his support she would be gone from his life again, maybe never to return. Suppressing his feelings for now he felt that sticking to practical matters would buy them both some time, "So we have to be professional?"

"It's not going to be easy, but the two alternatives could have us both landed with a Captain's Table, not to mention the gossip on board and the risk of my identity getting out. I know you're angry and you want to yell at me, under other circumstances I'd probably bite and scream at you too."

So he had been right, under other circumstances her facade would have cracked and there would have been sparks. Whatever was going on in her life had her living with one eye constantly over her shoulder and the other on the way out. For a few seconds the anger gave way to more compassion, but still he was uncertain about how to manage what was going on that moment.

"So if Grace is off limits, what do I call you?" he asked his features softening a little.

"Lieutenant, or Ma'am." She answered with a slight flirtatious smile, her attempt at breaking the ice a little more. It gave him a brief glimpse of the woman she had been when they first met.

"Well then ma'am we've got work to do." His response was much more formal.

Kari took her cue from him, he needed to come to terms with her survival in his own time and she couldn't force anything. She nodded. "I've got some drills planned for the medics and crew and could use a hand to set things up. Would you be able to help?"

"Whatever you need."

x-x-x

 **HMAS Hammersley**

 **1323 Hrs Afternoon Watch**

Kate was at her desk holding the phone as RO patched through a call. "Thanks RO," Kate acknowledged, clearly accepting the call being connected.

"What is it Kate, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon?" Commander White's voice trilled down the line.

"I just wanted to inform you ma'am that Lieutenant Finch is known to one of my crew."

"That's unfortunate, who recognised her?" asked Maxine.

"Petty Officer Mulholland, their paths crossed when they were in the Gulf," Kate answered, not seeing the immediate need to declare a relationship she wasn't even sure still existed if she had read the pair correctly and with the information they had imparted separately in the last few days.

"That may explain the orders I have just received for said Petty Officer. Looks like there's been some sort of screw up. I could order you to turn back while we sort it out, unless you think things are under control." The more conciliatory tone indicated that Maxine was not about to order them back to base unless she had to.

Kate glanced upwards, silently pleading with Dutchy not to prove her wrong as she answered her superior. "No ma'am returning will not be necessary. In order to maintain her cover I have given Lieutenant Finch the discretion to discuss the matter and tasked them with working together on her first drill, it should be enough of a distraction for the crew."

"Is that wise, after all Madeleine Cruz didn't think he was very trustworthy." Kate felt the dig from Maxine, but was not prepared to let him be clouded by the other woman's perceptions.

"Forgive me ma'am but I hardly think her opinion is reliable with what she put this crew through," Kate practically cursed.

There was a moment of tense silence before Maxine answered, leaving the Hammersley CO wondering if she had overstepped the mark. "I'm sorry Kate, I should not have brought her up. However your buffer does have a bit of a reputation."

"Dutchy is loyal to his friends and will protect anyone on this ship. I have no concerns with regard to Lieutenant Finch." Kate answered confidently.

"Very well then I leave it in your hands. I will talk to the Brass about rescinding this order for Petty Officer Mulholland to be reassigned, but I can't promise. If they insist on following through you may find yourself with a new Buffer before the patrol is out."

"If the Brass take any notice the one person I would want in my corner if my cover is blown would be Dutchy and I recommend to protect Lieutenant Finch we keep him aboard."

"Kate you're the one out there, I will trust your judgement, but be careful this doesn't all blow up in our faces. The last thing we need is to have something happen to Lieutenant Finch under our watch."

"Ma'am I've got to know Dutchy over time and I don't think he's the womaniser people believe he is. I'm confident that he will protect Lieutenant Finch and defend her cover."

"As I said Kate, I trust your judgement, I'm just warning you of the consequences if things go wrong."

"Understood ma'am." Kate well knew that her superior always wanted the last word, so her defence of Dutchy would have to rest with what had already been said.

x-x-x

 **HMAS Hammersley**

 **1516 Hrs Afternoon Watch**

Over twenty-four hours had passed since Hammersley had sailed from Cairns. Kari and Dutchy had already concluded the first drill; testing the sailors first aid knowledge with the help of Bird and Swampy.

Things had passed relatively smoothly and they were approaching the Arafura Sea when Kari entered the bridge bearing a tray of drinks and biscuits. Unsurprisingly the beverages disappeared almost immediately to grateful thanks from the crew.

She noted Dutchy at the helm and Kate sat comfortably in the CO's chair. "Lieutenant providing drinks to the crew is not a duty," Kate chided gently.

"I may as well make myself useful. Bird is busy in the galley preparing SCRAN, so I saved her the trip." Answered Kari.

"Well it is appreciated." Kate replied as she took the mug held out by Kari before Dutchy turned to take the one offered to him.

A couple of young sailors were watching over the EOD and Radar while 2-Dads and Charge were muttering in the corner over the Engineer's console.

Placing the now empty tray down she heard one of the sailor's report a sighting of a contact. "Bearing 270 about 12 miles, they're not displaying a transponder signal.

"Bring it up on EOD," instructed Kate and then stepped over to look at the image. Having scrutinised it for a moment she turned to Dutchy, "Definitely looks like an FFV, Dutchy go take a look."

"Yes boss." He reached up to the microphone for the tannoy, "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, check damage control state three condition voyage." Resetting the microphone he moved away from the helm and briefly turned to the Engineer's console, "2-Dads, with me."

As the two of them and one of the other sailors left the bridge Kari took the helm.

"You don't have to do that," Kate commented.

"Apologies ma'am if I overstepped, but it's all good practice. Having been ashore for a while I'm a little rusty so happy to pitch in and brush up my skills, if it is alright with you." Kate nodded her permission to carry on. Kari looked around the bridge and outside but there were no clues as to the procedure, so she asked, "what is the boarding procedure?"

"In what way?"

Kari glanced over to the EOD where one sailor remained tracking the vessel. "I guess all of it. How many form the boarding party, what are they looking for in this area, is it just FFVs or do you have illegal entry vessels, people smuggling and so on."

"It varies, probably mostly FFVs around here because the boats normally aren't fit to travel much further, the SIEVs tend to get a little further south. We've had our fair share of people smuggling, drug smugglers etc."

"Who chooses the boarding party?"

"Ninety nine percent of the time it will be the XO, Dutchy, Swampy, 2 Dads and 2 others. This time Bird and RO will join them. We often find that there's a language barrier and RO knows some Malay and Bhasa while Bird is still pretty junior and benefits from the experience."

The radio crackled, "Boarding party ready boss, request to pipe away port sea boat." Dutchy's voice was all business as he made the request which Kate readily granted.

A few minutes later the faint drone of a high pitched engine could be heard as the RHIB headed away from the ship towards the FFV.

"Increase revolutions 1700, steer 270" ordered Kate.

Kari carefully adjusted their course and speed as she acknowledged the order as they turned to follow the RHIBS, albeit at a slightly slower pace.

x-x-x

 **FFV Boarding**

 **Arafura Sea**

 **1543 Hrs Afternoon Watch**

The RHIB raced towards the FFV, bouncing across the waves almost sending it flying. The crew were well used to this and had learnt to control the waves of nausea that that hit them all when they were new and green.

Dutchy and the XO stood either side of the driver their eyes scanning the horizon watching for the vessel and anything else that might appear.

The FFV soon came into view and as they edged closer the XO looked at the crew before him, "Look alive people, the decks may be slippery with the catch so watch your footing."

Turning to the driver, "Take us in starboard side Halfy. The rest of you secondaries off."

In the next minute Dutchy and the XO were leaping aboard the FFV pretty much unchallenged while the rest of their crew followed suit. All shouldered their weapons in case of the need to use them, but with the half dozen sickly looking oriental men posing no immediate threat and complying with their orders the XO and Dutchy actually holstered theirs.

The XO made an attempt to talk to the Master, a small man of rugged and dirty appearance with dark hair and dark eyes, his shirt stained with evidence of his crime. Unfortunately the XOs efforts didn't bear any success as the crew spoke no English. "Have at it RO, see if you can get them to talk."

While RO tried his rudimentary language skills out on the master the XO issued the order to search the ship.

"Swampy, you and Dutchy search below, 2-Dads check out what their catch is and the state of their long lines."

"Roger X." Dutchy acknowledged as he again shouldered his weapon and lead the way inside with Swampy on his heels. 2-Dads also moved to follow his instructions, although he did not acknowledge the order.

The smell pervaded everywhere of dirty laundry and rotting fish. Dutchy silently thanked the gods that this wasn't how he had to spend his days. The vessel wasn't very big and only had two main rooms, one a bunk room with a rickety table and a few equally rickety chairs the other the room where there were buckets of prime fish recently hauled from the sea were kept. The smell was awful and he almost had to cover his nose, but it was one he had adapted to since he joined Hammersley.

"Dutchy!" The call from Swampy drew his attention and he joined her in the bunk room.

"What have you got?" He asked as he stepped in the doorway. Here the smell was even worse, but their attention was taken by the old man lying on a fetid mattress writhing in apparent pain. "You're the medic, you best take a look, I've got you covered." He prompted.

Swampy moved toward the man and gently began examining him. While she did that he pressed his radio mic. "Bravo 82 to X-Ray 82, there's definitely a catch already aboard, no sign of spare lines or nets and with nothing on deck they'll still be in the water. We've also got another fisherman, he's sick, Swampy is taking a look at him now."

"Roger Bravo 82."

Swampy stood up from the bunk and rejoined Dutchy, "I don't think it's serious, probably just dehydration, I don't see much fresh water around, but I wouldn't mind a second opinion from the doc."

"X, Swampy thinks he's not serious, but wants a second opinion from the Doc. There's also very little water on board."

"Okay Dutchy," the X responded and he turned to 2-Dads, who was back at the rear of the FFV "Kosov-Meyer, take the RHIB back to the ship pick up a couple of cases of water and the doc."

2-Dads called in the RHIB and followed the orders without question.

On its return the RHIB had an extra passenger and three cases of water. As Halfy held the boat steady Kari climbed aboard the vessel in what appeared to be a practised move.

"Doc, the worst one is down below with Swampy, then it wouldn't hurt to take a look at these guys too," the XO advised as she joined him on deck.

"Copy that." She answered glancing around at those on deck, making a mental note of their condition before ducking her head into the cabin area. The smell caused her to stop and check herself. As a trauma doctor she was used to a fair amount of foul smells, but in this enclosed space it was so much worse. Knowing she couldn't get out of the task she suppressed the nausea and moved forward again.

Dutchy saw her coming. "Thankfully this one isn't too bad, wait till we get one collecting Trochus."

She glared at him. "Might be okay for you, you're used to it."

Entering the living quarters she focused on Swampy and the patient. After giving him a brief exam she stood up. "I'll send down some water, but good call, don't let him have too much too quickly. Only sips for now. I'll take a look at the others."

Back out on deck she instructed 2-Dads to take in the water. He looked at the XO as if to ask why she was giving orders, to his credit the XO didn't break a beat.

"2-Dads, you've been given an order by an officer, what are you doing still standing here?" he barked sending the young sailor scampering to fulfil the task.

About an hour later the Hammersley crew were overseeing the hauling in of the fishing lines and where possible returning the catch to the sea. Following their own protocols the dead fish were later to be extracted and also thrown back ready for others to feed off and depriving the fishing crew of it.

The XO had been on the radio and crossed the slippery deck to where most of the Hammersley team stood. "Dutchy, we're gonna take her under tow back to international waters. The boss says for you and the Doc to stay on board for now, so she can keep an eye on the fishermen."

"Yes X,"

"What's your opinion of the boat, will she stand up to a tow?"

"Its old, but watertight, so should be okay. Unless we get a storm."

"Then make it so." Dutchy grinned, it was one thing they knew about their XO, he was a Star Trek fan and could quote common sayings from most of the crew of the Starship Enterprise.

* * *

 _Please drop a review on your way out._

 _Posted: 5Jan19_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for reviews on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this._

* * *

 **FFV Under Tow**

 **Arafura Sea**

 **1809 Last Dog Watch**

Kari was clearing up the medical kit as Dutchy watched over the crew on deck. They had been underway towards Darwin to drop them off for several hours now and it would be dark soon. It was the first time he had really seen her at work, the drill the day before didn't count as it was just that, a drill. She seemed efficient and capable, he wondered how she would fare on an Exped. As an officer she would probably be fine, after all she barely wore makeup and wasn't too coddled. He knew she would pitch in with anything if needed, although he wasn't too sure about gutting rabbits.

In the Gulf, except for one occasion, their paths had only ever crossed during R&R away from the ships or the refugee hospital she was assigned to help out at on occasion. At first their encounters had been entirely random and after a few times they found they enjoyed each other's company and then tried to be on the same leave cycles. Fortunately at that time they were both Petty Officers as she was still completing her medical training. Now she had obviously completed it and gained her warrant if the Navy allowed her the insignia of a Lieutenant.

As he watched over everyone, all was quiet and he let his mind drift a little more to their last meeting and the only time they had professionally had contact; right after his boarding officer had been killed. She had been the medic called out to the bloody scene to confirm the death and take responsibility for the body.

 _At first he didn_ _'t notice her, just the uniform of the medical officer collecting the body of his senior officer. Distracted by the flashbacks of the event itself he didn't really see what she did, only taking notice as she touched his arm gently. "I'm sorry Petty Officer there was nothing anyone could have done, you did what you could and your swift actions saved the rest of the crew. Counselling will be made available for all of you back on your ship." She had walked away right after the rather official words, it was the last time he had seen her._

Something about the memory puzzled him, it was the insignia of her uniform that day, it no longer bore the crown and anchors, but the pip and coiled stripe of a sub-lieutenant!

His attention turned back to the present as Kari completed her task and she turned, her boots echoing in the still air as she crossed the deck towards him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." He hands her a bottle of water from the pack nearby and while she opens it and takes a mouthful he puzzles over the memory.

"Are you sure? You've not said a word to me since we started the tow. Do you think the CO deliberately assigned us? These guys aren't as bad as first thought, some additional fluids and a meal and they'll be fine."

He still wasn't quite sure how to read the situation between them or what his feelings were about the whole scenario, but it was something they needed to discuss and when she was off the ship, he just hoped that if her life was under threat that the brass would leave him aboard long enough to protect her. Talking ship's business was fine, but out here although under the eyes of the watch crew their actions could be seen, their words would be inaudible. Equally with the crew speaking no English their conversations would be private.

"You got your warrant." It was a simple statement.

"You know I'd applied for it before going to the Gulf, it came through after we were last on R&R. I was going to tell you when we next met, but that never happened. Your boarding officer was killed and I was shipped out soon after. Originally I was being assigned a base hospital to gain more experience with the aim of posting to a frigate within a year and becoming a full Lieutenant. What happened put paid to most of that. I started out at the base hospital in Darwin, then was moved to a frigate under another name that lasted all of 2 months when it became clear that keeping me in the Navy was not going to be possible, somehow I was getting death threats, someone knew who and where I was. I then got moved around the country to various bush hospitals, which has been great for building my medical skills, but my formal Navy training has been lacking. The one bonus was that I did get my full stripe, on the proviso that when this is all over I go to ADFA to complete my naval training. You haven't gone for your warrant?"

He rubbed his face and stared out to sea for a moment. It hadn't really come up in the last few years, he had no incentive to apply as she was out of his life, he was comfortable as bosun and he doubted his actions and leadership skills after the incident with his boarding officer. Some would say too that he still had a bit of a strong arm approach to the criminals they came across which wasn't what was expected of an officer. The question still hung between them he had to say something, "never really came up," he answered simply.

"It should, it's what you wanted when we met."

"Things change." He didn't want to get drawn into a deep conversation.

"Think they might change again?" She asked, studying him carefully.

Still not having any idea how he felt about everything, it would depend on how things went over the next few weeks. "No idea."

"I'd like to hear about what you've been up to in the last few years. What scrapes you got yourself into. Maybe you can fill me in later."

A coughing fit by one of the sailors attracted her attention and he was grateful for the distraction as she went over to hand the fisherman some water.

He watched her for a minute as she tended the crew and encouraged them to drink more water.

X-X-X

 **HMAS Hammersley**

 **Arafura Sea**

 **1923 Hrs Last Dog Watch**

Charge and Two-Dads were on watch from the bridge. Things were quiet. Those on duty were going about their business elsewhere in the ship. Two-Dads was at the helm and Charge Officer of the Watch.

"Charge, why did the boss assign Dutchy to go with the Lieutenant on the FFV?" asked Two-Dads, his tone one of curiosity, but for anyone that knew him they would see him looking for an angle.

"I have no idea," Charge answered.

"Think it has something to do with the row they were having in the ship's office yesterday?"

"It's none of our business."

"Hey, why is she on board anyway?"

"Also none of our business."

"But Charge it's not normal for us to have a doctor on board. Do you think they've sent a shrink and Dutchy found out." Two-Dads continued his questions almost like an inquisitive child.

"Or they've just sent us a doctor to help with some drills and to show Swampy and Bird how to use the new equipment." Charge responded through gritted teeth, sometimes the Electronics Technician couldn't just accept things and had to know everything, more than likely to tease the affected party or create some other form of havoc. "Not everything is a conspiracy"

"That's saying something coming from the biggest conspiracy theorist on the ship." Replied the younger sailor as footsteps on the stairs echoed the arrival of another crew member and followed by the appearance of their Radio Officer.

"Ah Charge, there's been an update on the weather from Coast Watch, the storm in the Bay of Carpenteria has strengthened and is turning into a tropical storm, we're going to have to cross its path if we continue on to Darwin."

"Okay, notify the XO and ask him if he wants to cast off the tow." Replied Charge assuming a more business-like approach.

"It's going to get rough," RO commented to no one in particular as he went back down the stairs.

Charge reached for the radio, "Papa 82 to Bravo 82"

" _Bravo 82 go ahead Charge."_ Dutchy's voice echoed back.

"Latest Weather report from NAVCOM says there's a storm front closing in that could make tropical status before we reach Darwin."

" _Does the CO want the tow cast off or are we going to try and ride it out?"_

"We're checking now, stand by."

A few minutes later the XO jogged up the stairs to join them. "I have the ship Charge,"

"Yes, sir you have the ship. Other than the approaching storm, nothing to report and all's quiet on the FFV."

"Roger. RO says it's a tropical storm and likely to cross our path so the CO will join us in a minute and we will discuss a plan. Have you said anything to Dutchy?"

"Just a head's up about the weather report, he asked if we were going to cast off the tow, he's standing by for an answer."

Several more minutes passed before Swampy, RO and Kate joined those already on the bridge.

Kate reviewed their route, the weather report and consulted with Charge, Swampy and the XO about their options.

After several minutes of discussion around their map table she announced, "I think we have a plan. Swampy, brief your team, 45 minute shifts at the helm once the storm hits until we're in the clear. Two-Dads, work with Charge, make sure all the hatches are battened down and there's nothing loose that can be either lost overboard or cause us damage. XO, brief 2 sailors to relieve Dutchy and Lieutenant Finch, it will be good to have them back on board in case of any mayday calls. I'll brief Dutchy."

A chorus of assenting comments echoed around the bridge and Charge grabbed Two-Dads and almost dragged him to the stairs. "Come-on young Jedi we've got work to do."

Swampy disappeared after them to round up the rest of her team and brief them, leaving one of them at the helm in the interim.

The XO looked at the chart again before also leaving the bridge.

Kate sat in the Captain's chair. "Captain has the ship." She called out and heard it echoed by Robert and the helmsman. Then reached for the radio microphone. "Papa 82 to Bravo 82"

When Dutchy acknowledged she continued, "Dutchy we're too far into the zone to go around the storm, so we're going to be riding it out. The XO is briefing your relief party who will take the vessel in to the Lee of Drysdale Island. It's uninhabited and pretty inhospitable so hopefully no temptation for the fishermen to try and abscond."

"Copy that, It'll be good to be back on board boss."

"How are the fishermen?"

"All good, Doc was rationing their water for a couple of hours to ease their dehydration, but they're much better and she's okay to hand them over."

"Good to know. The XO will be in touch shortly to transfer personnel."

Resetting the microphone on the clip above her head she wondered how Dutchy and the Lieutenant were getting on now. It was difficult to read into the boson's voice as he was focused on the business at hand. She made a mental note to follow up at some point when he was back on board.

X-X-X

 **FFV - On deck**

 **Arafura Sea**

 **1938 Hrs Last Dog Watch**

In the last half hour they had allowed the fishermen to retreat into their main cabin to prepare their food. The boat had also begun to bounce a little more, indicative of the sea becoming choppier with increased swell. Signs that the storm was approaching were more evident on the FFV than they would have been on Hammersley.

Kari was on deck leaning against the bulkhead wall her eyes closed. So far the sky was relatively clear but darkening as both the storm and night rolled in. Clouds were beginning to build and the wind was picking up, if it really blew up it was going to be rough and she didn't want to be on this ship when it did. How the fishermen managed in bad weather she didn't know.

She had managed to stomach the smell when she first came on board, but now with that and the storm her stomach was beginning to react and while she didn't want to disgrace herself, her medical kit failed to have one item – sea sick pills.

Dutchy had just checked the tow line and headed back towards her, studying her expression, she seemed at peace, enjoying a moment of quiet reflection. It was the first time he had seen her relaxed since she had appeared in his life the day before. Here she could almost be herself, there was no need to pretend. His anger at the deception still existed somewhat, but he'd had time to think over their conversation from the day before. Of course he knew how witness protection worked, if things had been as rough as they sounded then it was no surprise that she had trust issues and would be fearful of her safety. It would be good to know more, to know everything about the case and why it was taking so long to bring it to court. He also wondered what would happen once that did happen. It often meant that the witness went back to their old life, although in the cases he'd heard of they hadn't been out of circulation more than a few months. For the odd few though they vanished permanently.

He wondered for the first time if that were to happen to her and where that would leave the two of them. They had a lot to talk about when she was off the ship. Moving towards her she must have heard him and opened her eyes looking at him. A smile crossed her lips and a few strands of hair that escaped her hair tie blew around her face with a sudden gust of wind. He felt the boat shift under his feet as if in response to a larger wave and if he hadn't been so sure footed from 2 years on these types of missions he probably would have lost his balance a little. She had obviously felt it too as she raised her arm and braced herself against the cabin wall for a moment before tucking the strands of hair back behind her ears.

Apart from business and the short conversation earlier they had barely spoken, he certainly didn't have the words and apparently neither did she. It was still strange to think that the last 3 years were not as he thought them to be. He began to wonder if he'd known she was alive would have made him make different choices. The old saying went that a sailor had a girl in every port, but until he left the Gulf that hadn't been true, he'd been conscientious and focused on his career, and had just started thinking of applying to ADFA and becoming an officer. Clearly with her background in medicine it was a natural way to go, she'd just come at it a different way by being a Navy medic first before completing her training. After the Gulf he had been screwed up, not just because of the incident with his bordo, but the way she had been ripped out of his life, just when he thought the chase was getting good.

It was all a lot of what ifs, but the anger at her for the subterfuge was beginning to subside as he got over the initial shock of her turning up on his ship and he wondered what would happen next.

Leaving her to sit for a bit longer he looked inside the cabin and saw the fishermen quietly settled preparing and eating their meal. Satisfied they were not going to be trouble he turned back to the woman on deck.

"Gr-," he stopped himself, he had to make a huge effort to refrain from calling her Grace and just use her current name, also he needed to be super careful around the crew to ensure that he addressed her appropriately within their earshot. Opting to continue without names he tried again. "You look peaceful."

"Tired more like, I can do long shifts in a hospital, but being back at sea is a bit of a shock to the system. I'm thankful the CO let me off the watch rotation."

"Anything I can do to ease the transition?" he asked taking a seat on the storage cabinet next to her.

"Can you stop me from puking if this storm does roll in? I'm really not sure I could cope with being tossed all over the place."

He grinned, "sure, I can show you some pressure points if you feel queasy. Do you want me to get Swampy to get you some sea sickness pills ready for when we get back?"

"I'd prefer to manage without, but the pressure points sound good, just best tell me how to do it myself or you'll have your crew dishing scuttlebutt about us."

"With Two-Dads it wouldn't surprise me to find it's too late."

"He's one of those sailors that push the envelope the whole time, it will take something big to make him conform and grow up and he's more likely to jump ship somewhere looking for a poker game and then he'll be out on his ear."

"Seems like you've summed him up pretty good. The sad thing is that if he puts his mind to it he'd make a pretty good sailor. I've seen moments that he's got it in him."

"How about you, how did things go after the Gulf?"

"Not good." It was a simple answer but an honest one as he was not exactly comfortable sharing the emotions he went through on his return home.

She seemed to accept his reluctance and didn't pursue the point. "And now?"

"Better. Having shorter patrols, a little variety and having more responsibility have helped take my mind off things."

"You look like you've settled with this crew."

"It was a rocky start with the CO, but we came to an understanding."

Silence fell as they sat and watched the sunset, the sounds of the lapping waves and clunking of the fishermen stirring the otherwise peaceful air.

* * *

 _I look forward to hearing your thoughts, so please leave a review on the way out._

 _Posted: 10Jan19_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _This chapter is where the story title comes from, nothing like a bit of drama on the high seas in a storm. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **HMAS Hammersley Bridge, Arafura Sea**

 **2049 Hrs First Watch**

Over the last hour the winds had picked up and the waves had gained height to the extent that they were starting to pound the small fishing craft. Hammersley herself was starting to sway under the onslaught.

Charge was checking the tow line from the naval ship's stern and couldn't help being pleased that he was not on the FFV. He did have some sympathy for Dutchy and the Lieutenant however.

As he trekked back across the deck he felt the first spots of rain. By the time he reached the bridge a few minutes later it was a torrent.

The bridge was noisy, with RO on the radio, the CO and XO discussing final arrangements to transfer personnel between Hammersley and the FFV, while two sailors held a running commentary on what they were seeing on the EOD as they used it to try and scout for dangers in the waves.

"Ma'am, NAVCOM has sent through an updated weather warning. This is going to get worse the storm is now at Tropical status and coming this way." RO announced slightly raising his voice to be heard above the noise as a gust of wind hit the ship and everyone felt it tip sideways several degrees.

"Thanks RO. X, it's time to set the fishing boat adrift, if anything happens to them in the storm they could take us down with them. Are the relief team ready? They should still be able to make it to the Lee of Drysdale island. They should shelter there and we'll pick them up again after the storm's passed."

"Are you leaving Dutchy and the Lt on board?"

"No, they can return. Their last update reported that the crew were all doing fine the additional water helped."

"Roger that, Twiggy and Rabbit are ready to go." The XO announced.

"Charge, it's likely to get very wet out on deck, prepare to haul in the line, let Dutchy know what's happening and to be prepared for hand off." Kate issued further orders as she looked out of the rear of the bridge towards the vessel now barely visible in the dark and rain.

"XO, hourly comms from the steaming party and they should remain armed with extra plates as a precaution. These guys may seem like pussycats, but if they get the opportunity they may take it. I want our guys prepared."

"Yes ma'am."

The XO left the bridge to go and follow the orders finish preparations with the new crew. Charge initiated a radio call with Dutchy to give him the news.

As he was leaving the bridge to help oversee the personnel transfer he heard the radio splutter back to life.

"May-Day, May-Day, May-Day, this is the yacht, Cleopatra, we're encountering heavy seas and have a medical emergency, my wife is in labour." The voice of the young man sounded completely in panic.

"Yacht Cleopatra, this is Australian warship, please give your co-ordinates." RO asked, first concentrating on the normal information.

"Charge, on your way have Swampy come up at the rush." Kate called after the engineer, he acknowledged the order before finally departing. Kate turned back to RO who was taking note of the co-ordinates.

The two sailors at the EOD had stopped their amicable bickering and were listening now to the exchange on the radio and checking the co-ordinates being read out.

"Bring it up on EOD," Kate instructed, but after a moment one of the sailors turned to her.

"Sorry Boss the swell's too great and I can't pick anything up, maybe she is too far away."

"Very well keep on it, let me know the minute you spot her. RO, check on the mother's condition, how far apart the contractions are, basic history it will all help know how best to manage her until we get there."

Swampy raced onto the bridge, "XO said you needed me boss, we've got a medical emergency." She belted out breathlessly like she had run from the other end of the ship.

"Yes, woman in labour, take over from RO get as much detail as you can so you can brief Lt Finch and know what you are dealing with."

Swampy nodded, "yes Ma'am." The medic set about following the instructions as the rest of the bridge crew kept their attention on the potential threats to them and the fishing vessel.

The moment Kate had confirmation that the crew exchange with the FFV had taken place and her senior sailor and Lt Finch were back on board she turned to the helms-woman. "Bee, change course, head to intercept the May-Day vessel top of the green."

The sailor at the helm, acknowledged the order, "Aye mam top of the green intercept the May-Day vessel. RO can you give me those numbers again."

RO sighed heavily, "should have got it first time, then again they shouldn't be out here if she's pregnant," he muttered quietly but then repeated them.

Kate looked around her crew, they were all busy with their allotted tasks.

Over the next 30 minutes the storm worsened and the ship was rolling and pitching much more. Since casting off the tow of the FFV and they were making good pace in the opposite direction to the shelter of a nearby island, Hammersley were heading further into the storm towards the May-Day vessel. Dutchy and Kari had returned to Hammersley rather wet from the waves that had pounded the fishing vessel and the RHIB during their transfer. After reporting to the bridge Kate ordered them to pack additional dry clothing and the necessary medical supplies ready to effect a quick transfer to the May-Day vessel on arrival at the coordinates.

Kari was still looking slightly damp as she returned to the bridge having followed the instructions.

"Ma'am," Kari greeted. "Supplies are ready, Dutchy is stowing them in the RHIB ready for the transfer."

"Well done. RO any update from the vessel?"

"No ma'am, their scheduled check-in is in 10 minutes."

"Time to incercept?" Kate directed at no one in particular.

"About 10 minutes, we have them on EOD about 1 mile ahead, but the waves are a lot higher than when we first picked them up." The young sailor by the device announced.

"RO, get the yacht on the horn, check their situation, Two-Dads, get on the pipes, have Swampy and Bird ready to transfer too."

Two-Dads was at the helm, having taken over from another sailor after completing his other tasks and reached up for the radio.

 **x-x-x**

 **May Day Vessel, Arafura Sea**

 **2203 Hrs First Watch**

The RHIB drew alongside and Dutchy was first to make the jump across the heaving vessels, quickly followed by the XO, Bird, Swampy, another junior sailor and finally Kari, who almost lost her footing on the slippery, heaving deck and only just saved by Dutchy grabbing her life-vest before she toppled backwards into the raging sea between the yacht and the RHIB. A fleeting exchange of eye contact was immediately transferred to the business at hand. The XO and Swampy had already headed inside to check the status of the yacht.

Dutchy hoisted the medical gear and with Kari hurried towards the relative safety and definitely dryer cabin area meeting up with the XO.

The XO had sent a junior sailor to check the wheel house and take control of the vessel while he and Bird checked the rest of the ship, surprised that the young man calling the May Day had not attempted to greet them.

Signs of scattered belongings and other items showed the battering that the yacht had taken as the seas grew wilder.

Dutchy and Kari kept an eye out as they went below, assessing the level of danger if anyone was aboard they didn't expect, even though they knew the XO and Bird were clearing the vessel. The last cabin revealed a young woman, probably in her early 20s who was propped on the bed trying to hang on as they were tossed about, the ship not only rolling and pitching but rising and falling with the cross current driving them. Swampy was already at her side trying to comfort her.

Kari rushed forward to join them, immediately going into "doctor" mode. Relieved that more help arrived Swampy stepped back and reached for the bags of medical supplies Dutchy was still holding.

"Give her the once over and let's get out of here." Dutchy instructed, hovering in the doorway.

"Too late," Kari responded without barely a break. "She's too far along, we won't get back to Hammersley in time and she's in no state to climb into a RHIB. We're gonna have to ride this out."

For a few seconds Dutchy looked a little uncertain. Then took another look at the young woman who was busy squealing and panting at the same time. He wished he hadn't looked and grimaced at the sight that met him. He nodded his head as Kari glanced over her shoulder. "What do you need?"

"Have Bird see if she can get some water warmed up. We need towels and a bin bags, we could only bring the essential supplies. Also see if there's any way to get us on a smoother course."

"Anything else?" he asked turning towards the door before pausing.

"Not for now."

Once Dutchy had gone and with Swampy busy setting out the medical kit Kari turned her attention back to the patient. "Okay, how far apart are the contractions?"

"Seems like all the bloody time," cursed the young woman through gritted teeth.

"Okay, we'll get you some gas and air," Kari answered noting that Swampy was already preparing a mask and fixing it to a bottle.

"I need an epidural," hissed the patient.

"Sorry, I think we're too late for that and I'm not an anaesthetist. We'll make you as comfortable as we can. What's your name?"

"Emily. AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Okay Emily, I need to take a look and see how far you're dilated. Have you had any antenatal care?"

"Yeah, but they didn't prepare me for this," she hissed again as the contraction subsided.

"Alright then, you know the basics."

The yacht suddenly pitched and rolled at practically the same time sending Swampy staggering across the cabin, Kari managed to grab onto the bed head and the patient to steady them both, while feeling her stomach flip up and down sending a wave of nausea through her. Babies she could handle. Absence from sea for 3 years had made her forget the unpredictability of storms, which was going to be the challenge this time.

As Emily built up to another contraction, Swampy, having regained her balance handed over the gas and air mask and helped hold it for a moment. "Just take some deep breaths."

As the contraction subsided Kari was able to examine her patient. "Emily, you're doing fine, your baby is determined to make an appearance. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Girl, where's Jimmy he's supposed to be here for this. He promised." Kari pulled the blanket over the woman having completed her assessment.

"I'm sure he'll be down as soon as he can, our team probably need his help more at the moment to get us into quieter waters." Kari tried to reassure her, but stepped aside and pressed the button on her radio. "Delta 82 to Bravo 82, our patient is about to deliver, can you spare her husband to join us?"

Fortunately for Emily she never heard the reply, thanks to the earpiece she wore.

"No can do Doc, there's no one else aboard."

Kari was silent a moment, quickly trying to think ahead, finally she spoke, "Roger that. Let me know when you have news. For now we need Bird down here too."

Radio chatter subsided and Kari turned her attention back to the patient at the same time wishing that the winds from the storm would die down and give them an easy ride.

"Emily," Kari began before they were hit by another wave and the yacht listed dangerously. "We need to get your baby delivered and then hopefully be able to transfer you to our ship where we can make you more comfortable.

Staggering back to the bed she stopped Emily rolling off while Swampy managed to save their medical kit.

Emily wailed almost as loud as the wind outside. Kari had seen enough back water hospital deliveries to know they were about to put their training into action. "When is your due date?" she asked, wondering what they were doing out on the water like this.

"Next month, 16th," Emily answered gritting her teeth as she began another contraction. This meant the baby was about to arrive almost a month early, which came with its own risks.

Kari's trained eye however detected a significant shift, "Emily, do you need to push?" she asked and the young woman nodded, "Okay, we're doing this then. I'm going to need you to sit up a little, it's time to meet your baby."

Twenty-five minutes later between the pounding of the waves and the howling wind, the boat pitching and rolling Swampy and Bird were wrapping a tiny bundle into warm towels while Kari tended to the exhausted mother, who was battered as much by the storm as the delivery. While the birth itself had been straight forward the storm had definitely not made it an easy ride.

"Is she okay?" asked Emily leaning over to see her baby as Kari laid her on the bed to check her out, Swampy nearby holding out an oxygen mask to help the baby breathe.

"She's fine we can't tell how much she weighs, but she looks a good size and she's breathing well with a little oxygen. She'll have a full exam at the hospital when you get there. Her fingers and toes are all normal and her post-natal checks are good. The oxygen is just to give her a bit of help for a little while as she's early, but she's doing well. We'll keep you here and keep her warm. Hopefully the storm will die down soon. Bird could you rustle up some tea for our patient?"

"Yes ma'am." She answered enthusiastically before staggering to the door and almost being thrown through it as they were hit by another big wave.

"Also see if you can find an esky or some other large container with a sealable lid." Kari called as Bird moved through the doorway. Swampy finished clearing up their rubbish and pushing it into some garbage bags.

For a short while they relaxed a little until Kari saw the signs that the contractions were starting again, the new mother seemed a little freaked out, but doctor reassured her. "It's all quite normal, you still have the placenta, now you need to expel that and you can get some rest."

Emily seemed to smile nervously, "are you sure that's all it is?

"I'm sure," answered Kari, "If you let the baby feed then it will help the whole process."

Kari lifted the baby to Emily who settled her against her breast and she began to suckle.

With the after birth delivered, checked and mother and baby cleaned up the storm even seemed to ease off for a short while.

Leaving the baby and new mother with Swampy and Bird, Kari was able to join Dutchy who was at the helm attempting to keep them on course.

"Hey, how is she?" he asked, turning his head to look at her briefly as much as a courtesy as to check she was alright.

"Good, all's fine. The baby is going to be quite the looker." Pausing to gather her thoughts Kari was almost completely thrown off her feet by a very large wave which crashed over the bow and sent a cascade of water over the already wet floor. Having righted herself and made sure she had a firm footing, she turned to Dutchy, "What happened to the husband?"

"There's nothing here, XO thinks he may have been trying some repairs to the mast and taken off his line for some reason and got washed overboard."

"Ouch, you're sure? There's no other explanation?"

"None, we found the rope and there's a life vest missing. Hammersley will do what they can but in this weather there's little hope."

"Do we have a chance at making calmer water?" it was, she guessed a forlorn hope, but it would be good to have a second opinion.

"We're barely holding position it's a fight to keep us moving against the current. We're lucky we haven't already gone over."

"The XO and the others gone back?"

"You were too busy, they dropped us did a quick check and headed back to Hammersley a while back. We're on our own until the storm blows over." Another wave hit wrenching the wheel from Dutchy's hand setting them almost spinning. "Damn it," he cursed as he grabbed the wheel and tried to pull them back on course.

Kari was looking out as he brought them back on course at first she wasn't sure what she was seeing, then realised they were faced with a steep wall of water, towering over them.

"Brace, Brace, Brace" she called into the radio as Dutchy realised what she had seen and grabbed her pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around the wheel, holding them tightly as the boat went head on into the wave.

Time seemed to hang as they waited for the outcome.

Kari silently offered a quick plea come prayer as they hit the wall and started to lift. She could hear the wind roar and the boat creak, then it was like all the wind was knocked out of her and she was flying through the air, but vaguely aware that Dutchy still had hold of her hand, at least initially.

For a few seconds all she saw was a bright white light and then blackness as she landed.

The boat pitched heavily to port but buffeted by another cross wave they were pitched upright.

She tried to do a quick assessment and figured she fortunately hadn't done too much damage, she was winded, but essentially unhurt. She looked around for Dutchy who was hauling himself up against the wheel to take back control.

"You okay?" he called above the noise of the storm.

"Yeah, I hope we don't get any more of those." She gasped, getting to her feet and fighting her way back across the bridge and anchoring herself next to the helm. Clicking her radio transmitter she made contact with the rest of the team.

"Swampy, come in is everyone okay?"

"We're fine, shaken a bit, what was that?"

"Rogue Wave, we're lucky to still be afloat."

 **x-x-x**

 **HMAS Hammersley, Arafura Sea**

 **2217 Hrs First Watch**

Hammersley were positioned some distance away from the yacht and Charge was watching on the EOD, but kept losing them in the waves.

"I'm glad I'm not out there," he commented causing Kate to look over.

"Is there no way we can fix a line and tow them into calmer water?" she asked feeling the ship sway heavily under them.

"No ma'am, it would rip us both apart. I'm afraid they're on their own for now."

Charge continued watching the monitor, when the radar next to him bleeped, catching his attention. He looked over and studied it.

"What is it Charge?"

"A ship, but it's there one second and gone the next."

"Could it be because of the storm?"

"Maybe," he answered.

"Where is it?"

"Just ran into the yacht and now it seems to be heading straight for us. The weird thing is that the yacht is still there, which it wouldn't be if there had been a collision."

Kate looked at him with confusion. "The yacht is still on radar?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kate reached up and took the microphone. "Papa-8-2 to Bravo-8-2, come in over." They waited in silence for a moment then Kate tried again. Still no answer. "How far away are they Charge?"

"A couple of miles, radios should work."

"Not if the atmospherics of the storm are just right to block the signal," added RO in his usual dry tone.

"Okay Robert, try the SAT phone, check everyone is alright and find out what hit them."

"Ma'am it's getting closer to us," informed Charge and Kate scanned the sea ahead of them. "Whatever it is we're going to meet it port side."

"No we're not, Helm, come left ninety degrees. We meet it head on and we'll have a chance of skimming past. Can you get it on EOD?" she asked as she reached for the ships tannoy.

"Hear there Captain speaking, we've got an unidentified vessel heading on a collision course prepare to brace." She instructed as the ship completed the manoeuvre and the helmsman, Charge and herself peeled their eyes looking for a ship.

Charge was the first to notice what was causing their radar anomaly. "That's no ship boss, good job we turned when we did as it would breach us for sure, at least this gives us a chance."

"No response from the yacht ma'am." RO piped up as several of the crew hurriedly belted themselves into their seats.

"Keep trying," instructed Kate grasping the tannoy again. "Attention all hands, Attention all hands, we're about to hit a rogue wave head on, Brace Brace Brace," she paused for a few seconds then repeated the command just as the wave reached them, "Brace, Brace, Brace."

For what seemed like an eternity they seemed to hang in the air before pitching in all directions, hanging for a moment more and then dropping like a stone.

As those at the front of the bridge peered out and saw the normal stormy waves they temporarily breathed a sigh of relief. Charge unbuckled himself from in front of the EOD console and crossed to his engineer's station as Kate again reported to the crew. "Attention all hands. We've just ridden a giant rogue wave, all teams report damage and injuries."

The XO practically burst onto the bridge, the door clattering as the ship pitched before his footsteps banged up the stairs.

"Ma'am all looks good from here, but I'd like to check from the engine room to be sure." Charge informed her, now standing at the Marine Link console.

"Go ahead Charge." As he disappeared down the stairs, she turned to the XO, "Anything to report X?"

"Not so far, how is the yacht?"

"Just got them on line ma'am" Robert answered causing Kate to take the phone. "It's Swampy."

"Swampy, how are you all?"

" _Ma'am we're a bit battered and bruised, but fine. Mum and baby also doing well."_

"We caught the wave on radar it just hit us too. It's good to have you still with us."

" _Agreed ma'am."_

"If everyone is okay maintain fifteen minute check ins for now."

" _Copy that."_

* * *

 _Not much chance here for Dutchy and the Lieutenant to talk, but more to come later._

 _posted 15Jan19_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay posting this I aim to post a couple of times a week, but have had a houseful of guests recently. Thank you for the reviews, I will reply to them soon._

 _For anyone in UK Sea Patrol is being shown on TV again, just started season 4._

 _This chapter picks up in the aftermath of the storm, so hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **HMAS Hammersley, Arafura Sea**

 **0004 Hrs Middle Watch**

The storm was subsiding and conditions were much better than they had been a couple of hours earlier. The waves were still choppy and the clouds still thick overhead, but the severe rocking and rolling had subsided. Kate had been strapped to the Captain's chair for most of the duration to be on hand in case she was needed.

The situation of the yacht had bothered her, but the latest report was that they had made it through and everyone, although a little battered and bruised were all well, including the mother and baby.

"Something in the water, green 45 distance near," shouted one of the lookouts.

"Stop both engines, full astern both engines," Kate ordered without hesitation, wondering what sort of debris they might be about to hit.

"Yes ma'am, stop both engines, full astern both engines," the young man at the helm responded.

After a moment Kate heard the sound she was waiting for as the engines started in reverse to hold their position. "Stop both engines. Two-Dads raise the XO you might get a bit wet but we need a RHIB out to take a look."

Two-Dads disappeared from the bridge without acknowledging the order. Meanwhile Charge had wandered over to the EOD and was directing the sailor in charge of it to try and get a better look.

"What have we got Charge?"

"Not sure boss, it's hard to make out in the dark.

"Okay, let's get the search lights up and take a better look."

"Aye, ma'am," he responded heading to the engineer's console where the various lighting switches were also located.

Charge and Kate headed out onto the fly bridge once the lights were up and reflecting off the water. It was still raining, but fortunately not as hard as previously and she was thankful for her wet weather coat and hood. Charge on the other hand had braved the outdoors without a coat. They raised their binoculars to scour the area and were shocked at what they found.

"We're in deep trouble," Charge muttered as he ran his binoculars along the object in the water trying to see how far it stretched, "but we're not going to panic, no panic" he continued as he opened the door and moved through the bridge to the other part of the fly-bridge.

Kate saw what he had seen and knew from previous experience the damage that could be done. Following her engineer she was pretty horrified to find that the object practically surrounded them.

"It's a ghost net Boss, and it's practically surrounding us, it's a miracle we never got our props fouled on it."

"Okay, what's the best way to handle it?" She asked, squinting at it in the dark.

"Normally marker buoys and wait for something bigger than us to collect it. Trouble is there's a risk the markers won't be detected in time with the debris and cloud cover etc from the storm. We at least should take some of it on board, break it up a bit."

She considered his recommendation as they headed back inside. Flipping off her hood and scattering droplets of water she ordered, "Charge go with the XO, take a closer look and take Two-Dads. See what we can get away with and can you ask RO to break the news to the yacht that we'll be rather longer than planned to catch up with them."

Charge acknowledged the order and disappeared down the stairs. Kate carefully peeled off her wet jacket and handing it to a nearby sailor to hang up she returned to her chair. A short while later she observed the RHIB launch and listened as it disappeared into the dark. She watched the blip on the radar as they motored away from the ship and crept around, clearly following the line of the net as they wove back and forth.

It was well after midnight when they reported in. "X-ray 82 to Papa-82, this net is huge, we're not going to be able to take it all on board. Whatever we can manage will barely scrape the surface. We might be able to tow it, but that's still risky. Our best option might be to add floats and lights and hover nearby until we can get a trawler out to collect it."

"Roger Xray 82, standby for further instructions." Kate turned to RO who was now seated at his console on the bridge, "Get me NAVCOM."

"Yes ma'am." He answered dispassionately.

"Charlie 82 to Papa 82, Boss we've got a lot of dead fish so keeping this afloat isn't going to be easy, and within a few hours when the sun comes up it is going to reek something awful. Wait a minute," silence descended for a moment then Charge's voice came back on the radio, "Boss we've got a body."

"Thanks Charge. You and the X secure it, cut it free if you need to. Can you tell me any more?"

"Male, probably mid-twenties, no visible ID, but body's in pretty good condition except for some minor cuts and bruises, so not been out here long."

Kate considered the possibility and called to the XO. "X you were on the mayday vessel, any indication of whether the body is our missing yachtie?"

"No idea ma'am, I'd say it's a likely scenario, based on the known direction of travel for the yacht before the storm hit."

"Roger that, I'll see if Dutchy can round up some paperwork."

RO interrupted. "Ma'am, NAVCOM for you."

Kate switched her attention to the phone handset on the post at her side. "Ma'am?" she acknowledged expecting to speak to Commander Maxine White.

"Kate, it's me, hear you've been having a rough ride with the storm. How is everyone?" The voice of Mike Flynn was a welcome sound to her ears even if it was only because of business.

"We're all fine. The mayday yacht is with Dutchy and Lt Finch, the mother gave birth to a daughter about two hours ago, they're doing fine according to the lieutenant. What is more pressing though is a ghost net."

"Wow, how bad have you been caught?" Mike asked, obviously assuming the worst.

"Fortunately we missed sailing in to it, it's huge, Charge and the XO are assessing it as we speak, but we can't take any on board, it's too much." After a momentary pause, Mike obviously thinking about how they could manage the net, Kate continued, "Sir, we've also found a body caught up in it. Based on the direction the yacht was moving before the storm they would have passed through this area. I'm going to have Dutchy check out travel documents for the pair in the hope of identifying the poor soul before we get to land."

"Okay, I'll see what I can get mobilised from here. We need to be careful as we've commandeered a number of vessels to support the storm clearing efforts."

"Yes Sir."

"Kate? Do what you can to stop the props being fouled up, otherwise Charge will kiss his next R&R goodbye while he follows up with Marine Tech to fix anything."

"We'll be careful." She answered half wishing that she was at home and they were together.

x-x-x

 **May Day Vessel, Arafura Sea**

 **0337 Hrs Middle Watch**

"Papa-82 to Bravo -82 – come in over," RO's saccharine tone wafted over the radio.

"Bravo-82, Go ahead R-O," Dutchy answered, the only one on deck at that time.

"Stand by for the captain."

A moment later Kate's voice was heard as R-O left the bridge. "Dutchy, we think we've located Mr Fuller. Have you found any identification documents yet?"

"Yeah boss we've got their passports,"

"I'm going to send a RHIB to collect Bird and Swampy, you and Lieutenant Finch take the yacht to Winston Harbour, it should be about half a day from here, hopefully we'll meet you there at high tide."

"Copy that, is everything alright?" He was astute, he must have detected something in her tone of voice. She hadn't planned on revealing the ghost net, but he'd find out, besides they were all exhausted, no one had slept in almost 24 hours. She decided to give him their sitrep.

"Fine, lookout's spotted a ghost net right before we sailed into it. Charge and the X are out checking it as we speak. They do report they've found a body though, the only person unaccounted for in this area at the moment is Mr Fuller. It would be good to have his passport to make an identification." She informed him.

"Do you need the doctor?" he asked, and she wondered if he might be trying to evade the opportunity of being with his old flame.

"No, Bird will need to cook breakfast, Charge got down on his knees earlier and begged not to have R-O cook again and if everything is alright there we could use Swampy at the helm until the net is collected."

"Copy that. We could always make our way to you instead." He commented, thinking of giving him and Kari some distance.

"Not a good idea at this stage as Charge reckons the ghost net is huge, probably a mile or two at least. NAVCOM confirmed a couple of minutes ago there's a trawler in the area that could pick it up.

"Roger, Boss, so you want us to head for Winston Harbour?"

"Yes Dutchy, the storm front is moving away north east which should give you a clear run south west. You'll get in easily."

"What about Mr Fuller, do we tell his wife?" the bosun asked, his mind going back to the moment three years ago when he'd read about the helo crash blowing his future plans to smithereens.

"I suggest you don't say anything yet to her yet, give her a bit longer while we ensure the identity, hold position until we pick up Bird and Swampy then head in and get Mrs Fuller seen to at the clinic, we'll join you as soon as we can."

Dutchy acknowledged their orders. "Very well boss, we'll head for shelter and await your arrival."

Having had the discussion with Dutchy she sent one of the RHIBs to rendezvous and claim the passport and the two crew who had been assisting with the delivery.

It had been fortunate that NAVCOM had been able to arrange a quick turnaround of the trawler to assist and take up the net.

On arrival back on Hammersley, Swampy headed straight for their garbage room with the XO to look at the body that had been pulled from the water, comparing the face to the passport she then hurried to the bridge.

"Ma'am, Mr Fuller's passport." She announced holding out the document issued by the Australian Government.

"Have you spoken to Charge or the XO?" she asked.

"I saw the X, we checked the remains, without formal identification I am as certain as I can be that it's Mr Fuller. Shall I inform Dutchy to tell the wife?"

"You can let Lt Finch know, but leave it to her discretion what she tells the wife. She'll be better able to gauge her reaction to the news."

"Copy that boss."

"How are Dutchy and the lieutenant?" Kate asked, sort of semi curious as to how their personal issues might be hampering their duties.

"They're good. Most of the time the doc was with us in the cabin. She left a couple of times in order to radio in and discuss the storm path with Dutchy, they got pretty badly thrown around by all accounts when the rogue wave caught us, but they were anchored and didn't get washed overboard. I checked them over despite their protests and they'll be a bit bruised and sore for a while, but otherwise they're fine."

Kate wanted to ask about their interactions and any friction, but bit her tongue, after all it could be putting ideas in the petty officer's mouth. She would have to wait and see the pair for herself.

"How's the mother doing?"

"Physically fine, the baby is almost a month early, but is in good shape and breathing on her own. Emotionally though the mum is struggling with not having her husband on board. She was exhausted and actually fell asleep when we left, I'll radio across and let the Doc know the bad news, in case she wants to inform the poor woman before they reach port."

"Very good, you're looking pretty damp, go change then return and take the helm."

"Yes, ma'am"

Swampy headed back down the stairs.

x-x-x

 **May Day Vessel, Arafura Sea**

 **0831 Hrs Forenoon Watch**

Kari knew they were close to port and it wasn't a surprise to hear the engine shut down shortly after followed by a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened enough for Dutchy to stick his head in. "Ambulance is up top, where would you like to handover?"

"Down here, it will mean less time for Emily and the baby sitting on the wharf," answered Kari. "Has the ship docked too?"

"They're still a couple of hours away. They may not make it in time to get into port at high tide, so we'll either transfer back by RHIB or have to wait for the next one so they can pass the sand bar at the entrance to the harbour."

"Okay, thank you." With a nod of acknowledgement Dutchy disappeared and closed the door behind him.

Kari turned to Emily, "how do you feel?"

"What am I going to do without Jake? We were going to have this baby together, now Storm won't know her father."

"It'll be tough, being a single parent is never easy, but perhaps now is an opportunity for you to contact your family and look to resolve some of those issues you told me about earlier."

"What about you Doc, do you have children?"

"I've been separated from my family for a while due to the navy and I'm looking forward to being able to see them again soon." Kari was extremely aware that she hadn't answered the question directly, but she couldn't be too careful so the less discussion around her personal circumstances the better.

"So you've decided to name her Storm?" Kari asked hearing the reference to the baby's name for the first time, while deflecting attention away from her.

"It seems quite fitting, born in a storm and all that." Emily answered off handedly.

"It's certainly going to make her noticed."

"You think it's weird?" Kari guessed the other woman had picked up on her unease at the strange name.

"Personally it's not what I would call her, but she is not my child. As her mother you will have to decide. Had you and Jake talked about names?"

"Only boys ones, he was convinced we weren't having a girl."

"Okay, I'm all set for the medics, are you ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be. Would you carry the baby out? I'd be scared of dropping her."

"Sure."

Kari turned to the baby sleeping on the bed and lifted her up carefully, and gave her a final check over as the paramedics arrived with Dutchy. She handed the baby back to her mother while preparing to deal with handing over her charges.

"Ma'am, the ship is making headway and will be in on the next tide. Mrs Fuller, the port are happy to keep the yacht for at least a few days, it will give you a chance to make a longer term arrangement or arrange for collection, we'll make sure she's secure and leave the keys with the harbour master."

"Thank you."

Kari quickly briefed the medics and handed over her notes. Picking up the esky that had been found earlier she handed it to one of them then set aside her medical kit, before Emily handed her back the baby, which she wrapped in a blanket and they made their way to the deck.

What no one noticed during this time is the photos taken of Kari with the baby by the new mother.

Once settled in the Ambulance, Kari entered and handed the baby to Emily. "There you go, good luck."

"Thank you, you've all been so sweet." Looking past Kari she saw Dutchy standing on the dock watching them.

"He's nice," Kylie said, her expression appearing melancholy, "that sailor."

"Yeah, he's good," agreed Kari glancing over her shoulder. "Okay, you're all set here; as I explained earlier these guys will take you to the clinic for a check over, if all is well you may be out later today."

"You sure you can't come with me?"

"No, I'm sorry, I need to complete my reports before my ship arrives. You'll make it through, if you can give birth in a raging storm you can do anything. It won't be easy, but it will be worth it."

Kari climbed down from the Ambulance and the medic closed the doors. She watched it leave, hoping the young woman would get the support she needed. She sensed Dutchy join her, stopping at her side, close enough to be somewhat comforting, but far enough away to maintain their professionalism.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered without conviction as she pondered the young woman and her baby. Having given birth during the storm; facing the future alone from losing your husband in a freak accident at sea and no family for support. She knew it would be a tough future.

"The boss has contacted the clinic, they'll refer her to the nearest hospital for counselling and any further treatment they may need." Dutchy informed Kari, in an attempt to comfort her.

She bristled, "It doesn't always help," she half snapped before turning and walking away leaving a confused Bosun wondering what she meant.

By the time he caught up with her she was back on board the yacht and had disappeared to collect her medical kit. He was half tempted to follow her and pursue the discussion but if things deteriorated between them there would be bigger issues when they got back on Hammersley. He decided to give the yacht a final check over and complete the logs ready for handover to the Harbour Master for temporary safe keeping, while at the same time giving Kari some space.

Perhaps they could discuss things later before the ship arrived and when the atmosphere wasn't so charged.

x-x-x

 **HMAS Hammersley, Arafura Sea**

 **1309 Hrs Afternoon Watch**

Later that day back on Hammersley and once again out at sea, this time heading to continue their patrol in the Arafura Sea.

Having eaten Kari was returning her dishes to the galley and found Bird cleaning up after lunch. "I hope you get the chance to eat and don't have to wait until the clean-up is done."

"Oh no, I serve everyone else then I eat and come back to clean up." The young seaman answered brightly.

"Good, I don't want to think of our Chefo slugging her guts out on our behalf and not getting any herself."

"The boss is very good about that."

Kari was amused by the young sailor's enthusiasm and youthful energy. Some days she felt old, boring and totally disheartened. Perhaps somehow this assignment could help her recapture some of her love of life that she felt she had lost, after all she had always loved being out on the water.

"Good to know."

Kari continued to chat to the young sailor while she cleaned up and heard her stories from her gap year and first year in the Navy.

"Wow, you've had quite a ride. A lot of sailors won't see half of what you have in their entire career." Kari commented.

"Oh, that's not all, I haven't told you about the Exped, Dutchy took 3 of us junior sailors on an overnight camp on what was supposed to be a deserted island. There were two guys there hunting anyone that came ashore. I'd never been so scared in my life, I watched them capture him and then later they got Two-Dads and Robert."

Kari noted the look cross the young sailors face and shiver go through her. The memory clearly affecting her.

"Did they get you?" she asked and the young sailor shook her head.

"Almost, but I managed to hide. It was so scary, I couldn't rescue them, the next morning when they set Robert free to hunt him, I managed to stop one of them and we tied him up."

Footsteps were heard along the passageway and Bird stopped talking as the galley door opened allowing Dutchy to enter.

"Yeah, I'm so proud of her, she saved our lives that day." He added as he grabbed a cup and reached for the coffee pot.

Kari watched him as he spoke, he was clearly in awe of the young sailor at that point. She could also tell he had a soft spot for the girl and had taken her under his wing.

"Still don't like guns though," she echoed her words from the morning after they were rescued.

"None of us really like guns Bird, they are just a necessary part of the job and you're doing well to master your fears."

A little uncomfortable with the praise, she quickly made an excuse to leave, "Well I need to go get the meat out to defrost for dinner, galley's all yours." She told him as she headed for the door.

When she'd gone he turned to Kari. "What's on your mind doc?"

She smiled at the nickname he had given her when they were on the yacht. She had been in contemplation as she watched the exchange. "She reminds me a lot of me when I started out. Now I've just got old and cynical."

"You're the same age as me, that's not old." He chuckled.

"Some days it feels like it."

"Then I guess you need to live a little, enjoy life again."

"Believe me I would love to, but sometimes it seems like it's never going to happen." Aware that any sailor on the ship could be over hearing them she changed the subject before it got any deeper and more personal. "When you've finished your coffee we can set up the next drill. CO says we're going to be at sea for about 24 hours."

"Why not use Swampy?" he asked wondering why she picked on him.

"Because this is for them. Test their reactions etc. I need a willing volunteer to help me and the CO nominated you."

"Can I nominate Two-Dads?" he asked teasingly.

"Nope, I need you." He raised his eyes at her and smiled before answering.

"Careful what you wish for Doc." He answered flippantly and with the sound of footsteps nearby the moment of banter was gone.

"Fo'csal in 10 minutes?" she suggested and he nodded in agreement as Charge appeared at her elbow.

"Hey Charge." Dutchy greeted. "Coffee?"

"Thanks, sorry for interrupting," he offered half turning to Kari who met him with a smile.

"It's okay Charge we're done here."

She turned and walked away. Charge watched her go for a moment then turned to Dutchy.

"You know if Two-Dads were around he would be reading too much into you two having to work together. How's it going?"

Dutchy shrugged a little, "she's okay, the boss has her reasons for putting us together on boardings and drills."

"Anything else you want to tell a mate?"

"Charge you're just as bad as Two-Dads sometimes. There's nothing to tell." He turned to the sink and rinsed his cup before leaving it to drain. "I've got work to do."

As Dutchy headed towards the bow of the ship to report for the drill he wondered again what things would be like if they were to be given a second chance. The memory of her with baby Storm resurfaced and he wondered what if would be like to have children with her.

A noise behind him brought him back to the present.

* * *

 _I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this._

 _Posted 2Feb19_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews. Someone has a change of fortune this chapter, but who is going to benefit?_

* * *

Chapter 7

 **HMAS Hammersley, Arafura Sea**

 **1357 Hrs Afternoon Watch**

With the XO on duty watch Kate was able to step out onto the fly-bridge in the hot sun and soak it up for a while at the same time as observing what was about to happen down on the deck.

Kari and Dutchy were busy briefing the few sailors that were with them and handing out props to be used during the drill. Charge was occupying Bird and Swampy in the junior sailor's mess as they enjoyed a little downtime after lunch while ensuring that they were not privy to the plans.

It was good to see the crew looking more relaxed after the events of the previous 24 hours when the storm had everyone on edge. Perhaps it was time to give the crew a little R&R, not something normal for only a day out of port, but under the circumstances a few hours ashore wouldn't do any harm and they weren't far from the Island she had in mind.

Opening the door to the bridge she went inside, "XO, change of course," she instructed while glancing at the map across the table, come about steer 310."

While the person at the helm looked at the XO who currently had command of the ship the XO joined the Captain at the map, "Ma'am where are we heading?" he asked to clarify the unexpected change.

"Here," she pointed to an island on the map. "When Lieutenant Finch has finished the drill we'll announce some R&R with a beach barbeque, the crew could do with a few hours off. Arrange a watch rotation so that we're ashore for maximum of 4 hours and everyone gets at least an hour ashore."

"Yes ma'am." He answered and repeated the instruction to the helmsman who this time acknowledged it and set their new course.

With the plans set Kate headed back out to the fly-bridge to watch the drill. Now a number of sailors were scattered around the deck acquainting themselves with the information on the cards they had been given.

Lt Finch was giving Dutchy some instructions judging by the clipboard she handed him and the arm waving that followed.

2-Dads had been roped in as one of the patients and was busy calling out from across the deck and Kate wondered what he had written on his crib sheet.

"2-Dads, you're a 78 year old woman with a bleeding wound on your head and you have no pulse, so shut up." Dutchy yelled at him. Kate smiled, trust 2-Dads to be the one complaining.

A moment later he did acquiesce and the Lt looked up and with a quick salute, "all ready ma'am. Please raise the alarm."

It was what she had been waiting for, so went back into the bridge, took the nearest tannoy microphone "Swampy, Bird fo'c'sle at the rush, Swampy, Bird, fo'c'sle at the rush!"

Setting the microphone down again she went back outside to observe. Thanks to the position of the Lieutenant she was able to hear what happened when Swampy and Bird arrived.

"Ma'am what's going on?" asked a slightly breathless Swampy.

Kari stepped aside. "There's been an explosion, we have 8 injured people, they have different labels stating their vital signs and key information about them and their condition. Swampy you're in charge, guide Bird, you will be assessed on your time to evaluate and triage everyone. We will also be looking at the response to each patient's condition and at the end you will need to provide information on when and how you will transport each casualty. Any Questions?"

"How long have we got?" asked Bird

"There isn't a time limit, you need to consider the situation, assess each individual and determined the correct treatment or approach." There was silence for a minute, "Dutchy is helping me with the assessment, okay? Go."

Swampy stood for a few seconds and eyed each of the casualties and homed in on 2 of them. "Bird, check 2-Dads and Halfy, remember airways and circulation."

The young sailor darted over to the first person while Swampy quickly moved towards the one nearest her. Quickly reviewing the card she moved around the patient and repositioned his head, jotting a note on the card. Bird meanwhile had moved to Halfy, checked the card, felt for a pulse, adjusted his head and then written on the card before moving to 2 Dads and repeating the exercise. Swampy moved around 2 other patients, one holding their leg and mumbling. The other appearing a bit confused.

Within 30 minutes they were standing with Dutchy and Lt Finch at the end of the drill, the rag tag mob of victims were hovering nearby. Kari asked Swampy to walk her through the thought process for the initial assessment.

"Both appeared unconscious, so potential airway issues or something more severe. At the same time there were others in a similar position, so divide and conquer. Sending Bird to those furthest away allowed me to assess the remaining subjects. Freddy was alert and responsive, no major signs of trauma probably just superficial cuts. Jonesy initially not breathing, repositioning his head opened his airway,"

She continued to run through all the patients and give a summary of their conditions and initial treatment.

"Okay, Bird, you ended up assessing 3 patients how would you move them?"

Kate didn't quite hear what the response was as the young sailor had a much quieter voice, but from what she saw both of the ship's medics performed well. She would get an official report when they had finished.

Deciding to give the XO a chance to stretch his legs she returned inside and resumed command.

x-x-x

 **HMAS Hammersley, Arafura Sea, off Blue Coral Island**

 **1532 Hrs First Dog Watch**

They had finished the drill and while Swampy and Bird went about their normal business Kari had reported the outcome to the CO and then helped herself to tea from the ward room before heading out on the Aft deck. At first she didn't notice who else was there as she was watching the trail of birds following their wake.

Finally taking her eyes away from them she saw him at the railing and headed over. He seemed deep in thought. "Hey, what's up?" she asked casually.

"Tea Break," he didn't move as he answered casually also making no attempt to move away.

"Ship's turning" she commented taking more notice. "We're changing course." She wasn't any navigator, but she did have a sense of direction and felt the increased vibrations beneath her feet, a sign the engines were having to do more work than propel them forward.

"CO's going to take us ashore at Blue Coral Island for a Beach Barbecue. A small watch will remain on the ship and all other crew will be able to enjoy relaxing ashore with good food and good company. It'll be nice to get ashore for a while, there's a great coral reef here that will be a nice distraction and we can go snorkelling."

"How does it work with the watch rota? Is the CO looking for volunteers?"

"Nah, you're free to go ashore."

"That's probably not a good idea."

"Grace, it's okay, the island is uninhabited, only the ship's crew will be there."

"Don't," she hissed, "that's not my name,"

"Fine, whatever. You can't seem to be treated differently from the crew; the boss knows what she's doing; besides I'll be there to keep an eye on you."

"You'll keep an eye on me? I can imagine what you want to keep an eye on, especially snorkelling around a coral reef, and it won't be the coral" she giggled as she turned and walked away, leaving Dutchy on deck wondering if she was mad at him or if she was teasing. Whatever it was he wanted to pursue it, but to some extent she was right they needed to be professional for both their sakes. He also needed to be careful about what he called her, it was hard remembering to call her by her cover name. Looking around he was just lucky that none of the crew were around to hear.

Kari had left him on the deck, hoping to avoid him and remain on the ship. The thought of socialising while out of uniform on a beach kind of filled her with dread. There was too much that could go wrong, especially if he didn't stop calling her "Grace". She realised it must have been hard on him. After all for three years he had believed she had died in the Gulf, never making it back to enjoy the life they had spoken of sharing together.

She remained in her cabin, reading for a bit hoping he would just go ahead without her, but a thump on her door made her realise that he wasn't going to give up. "Ma'am, the RHIB will be going ashore in 10 minutes, the CO is expecting you to join her for the barbecue. Are you ready?"

There was an edge to his voice that threatened her to dare him to stop her. "Fine, I'll be there."

"Yes you will, I'm waiting here to escort you." She opened the door to see him standing there with a black vest and long shorts, a towel draped over his shoulder and his sunglasses propped on top of his head. She grabbed the door post to stop herself reacting and saying something inappropriate.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" she snapped. He lent against the door post his foot propping the door open and he crossed his arms. "This is a bad idea."

"Listen, it's a deserted island, the only ones there will be the ship's crew. This small detour is off the books, not listed on our mission plan so no one will know we're here until long after we're on our way again. I promise there's no danger."

She finally accepted his cajoling and hurriedly threw a few things around her bunk and then walked over to him and flicked her hand indicating he should step back.

"If we're doing this you've got to get out of my doorway while I get changed."

He slowly eased back fixing her with a look that suggested if she were to try and change her mind he wouldn't be happy. "If you try and avoid this I may have no choice but to throw you over my shoulder and take you bodily to the island."

"Yeah, I believe you too, just bear in mind that I'm also an officer, so watch your step."

"That's nothing, I've already done it to the CO when she got stuck in a Mangrove swamp."

"I hope you got reprimanded for that too," she answered pushing the door closed while she got changed. Finally she yanked it open to find him still standing there.

"You didn't have to wait." She answered.

"Yes I did, if I didn't, you wouldn't be going. Trust me ma'am we all need some downtime."

"Okay then lead on." She waved him in front, but he stepped back to allow her to pass him.

"Officers first."

He was right of course protocol said that officers normally got to lead the way. He also knew her well enough that the he idea of going ashore with people she barely knew would be frazzling her nerves, but she also knew he wouldn't give up and she hoped he was right that they would be undisturbed on the island with no one who could blow her cover.

Arriving on the beach she found Swampy and Bird as they headed for the water and she chose to join them rather than remain under Dutchy's gaze the entire time.

"Ma'am," Swampy greeted their CO as she passed them. "I hear there's a great coral wreck here do you want to join us to explore?" she asked only for Kate to agree. Kari relaxed a little now that Dutchy would have no reason to join them. She wanted him to have some space, to be himself and not have to spend every minute off the ship with her. Not only to give himself time to consider everything that had happened in the last couple of days, but also she didn't know what would happen after this assignment when the case finally got to court, what it would mean for her life in the future and until she knew she didn't want to risk that they would get too close again.

x-x-x

 **Somewhere near Alice Springs**

 **1714 Hrs First Dog Watch**

That same evening, Vince and several of his cohorts were sitting in a dingy café on the outskirts of Alice Springs in the Northern Territory. Dirk had sat himself at the only computer, however it didn't matter too much as they were the only people present. Behind the counter another member of the team was busy pouring drinks and after several moments of silence except for the clinking cups Dirk announced "Hey Boss, I got something."

Everyone else looked up. Vince walked across the room as Dirk continued, "looks like your girl just showed up on social media. Thank god for a sister who wants to be a navy brat, she's tagging me on all posts she finds with women sailors to try and persuade me the navy is a good career for a woman. Won't help her, but it sure as hell helps us."

Vince leaned over the shoulder of his colleague staring at the image, then he chuckled, "different name but it's definitely her. She's been trying to keep under the radar, but we've got her now. Does it say where she is or what ship she is on?" he asked leaning closer to try and read the name on her uniform. Dirk also peered in, taking a closer look at the article before pressing some keys as Vince stood straight.

"Doesn't give the name of the ship, but the message says it's a patrol boat out of Cairns."

"Back in the Navy, eh? How long she been there?" Vince sneered, the news was very welcome.

"Don't know, but this was posted this morning. She delivered a baby at sea during the cyclone and proud mama has been singing her praises."

"Got ya," he snarled and leaned in closer again poking his finger at the screen, "I am coming to get you honey." After staring at the image a little longer he turned to another of his cohorts, "Bruce, I want to be up there yesterday but without too much of a fanfare, make sure the cars are ready to leave in an hour, make sure we've got enough gas to make it to the coast and get us the fastest route. I don't want her slipping through our fingers again. Midge, who we got up there we can call on? We're gonna need to be smart about this, if she's back with Navy we'll need to stage this so that if they're tracking us we're going to need to swap vessels multiple times and I want her taken to an isolated location that's hard to reach, anything to help throw the authorities off track."

"Right boss, I will get on it." Bruce answered pulling out a set of keys before heading towards the door. "I will be back as soon as I've gassed up the cars."

With a clang he left the cafe. Midge left the counter and headed towards the boss. "I got a few people, do you want to give me specifics about what you want or you gonna let me make the calls?"

Vince glared at him for a moment. "You know the plan, just be sure it doesn't get messed up. If we lose her it's on your head."

"Got it boss."

While the two members of the gang went to conduct the business, Vince and Dirk quickly cleared their stuff in the bar and were waiting just inside the door when Bruce returned. They all quickly loaded the vehicle and were on their way within thirty minutes of finding their target. With two vehicles and two men in each it meant that one could drive and the other sleep, they planned on not stopping all the way to Cairns, except for swapping drivers, filling up on gas and bathroom breaks. That meant that in a little over twenty-four hours they should be within reach of meeting up with their team who would already, hopefully, have snatched their target and have her held in secret somewhere waiting for their arrival.

The weather was good, they were stocked up on sandwiches and drinks and fuel, so not having gas stations on a regular basis was not a problem. The toughest part was driving the highway at night. Between the road trains, animals on the road and the general lack of visibility they were taking a chance, but Vince was determined to arrive as soon as possible and trains or planes were out of the question.

As dusk descended Vince and his crew were barrelling along the highway. They turned on all the lights on the Utes, including the large powerful spots to boost visibility and proceeded on. Stopping every three hours to swap drivers they made good progress until the early hours just before dawn when they were approached by two road trains overtaking each other leaving them nowhere to go except off the road. The Utes bounced around a bit before stopping. Everyone got out with torches to inspect the damage but they seemed particularly lucky and were soon back on the road as light began to creep into the sky.

Within an hour however there were problems and the second vehicle pulled over. Reporting the loss of transmission fluid it was clear the car was going no further. On the plus side they were about twenty miles outside Winton, so leaving Bruce with the vehicle and loading any essential items into the first Ute, the others headed to the nearest town and found a tow truck to go deal with things. The three remaining men grabbed an early breakfast in the town diner and then set off again. They were running about two hours behind now, which meant if there were no more delays they would arrive in Cairns after dark. Vince was disappointed, but not reckless, he called ahead and planned the arrangements to manage their stay and onward travel.

On the road again with daylight now getting stronger they were able to move much faster and pushed the speed limit all the way to Townsville. Where they arrived around lunch time.

* * *

 _So the bad guys think they have found Grace but will Dutchy and the Navy keep her safe?_

 _Posted 9Feb19_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for the reviews. This begins the morning after the previous chapter and you've got a little more Kari and Dutchy, but more of the crew are around at the end._

* * *

 **HMAS Hammersley, Home Base, Cairns**

 **1153 Hrs Forenoon Watch**

Kari was in the ward room with several boxes and the table piled high with supplies which had been delivered earlier. It was something she found quite therapeutic at times and now was one of them. Sorting the medical kits and restocking their cupboards of supplies allowed her to focus on the task at hand and not have too much time to think.

Now they were back in home port and most of the ship's company had been given leave, she wasn't sure what to do with herself. She was due to sail with them again on another rotation if the court case wasn't due to be heard, which she though highly unlikely as there had been no word of the capture of the head of the gang she would be testifying about. The only other thing that would stop her sailing again with Hammersley would be if one of the other patrol boats returned before they set sail and then she would switch ships.

Of course now it meant in theory that she could also leave the ship for R&R, but not knowing much about the town and without any real place to go she figured she would stay aboard, only venturing on base to report to NAVCOM later that afternoon.

The door clicked and Dutchy's head peaked in. "Hey, there you are, I was beginning to wonder if you had gone ashore with the others."

"Not a chance. I'll just stay here, believe me it's a lot safer for everyone." He opened the door fully then entered the room and closed it, it was a chance to try and talk more, see if he could persuade her to leave the ship.

"Rubbish, you need to get out more and explore."

"Why worry when it will all change as soon as the Feds decide they have to move me again."

"But the court case is due soon isn't it?" The thought of her being moved on felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He hadn't thought much of that, only that after the court case they would be able to talk properly and he could find out everything that had happened to her since they last met.

"It all depends on whether the marshals can catch the guy. He's got someone in his pocket as every time we get close he manages to break out of jail, he absconded again just before I was moved to Cairns and they've been searching for him ever since, they think they get close and somehow he gives them the slip and they're back to square one."

"And they haven't got any idea where he is?"

Kari shook her head, "no, except that he's almost certainly hiding out somewhere. He'll decide to pop out when I least expect it. I just hope the police are on the ball and can stop him doing anything before it's too late." She jabbed a couple of cartons into the cupboard, giving a hint of her frustration.

Dutchy thought for a moment. He thought he might be able to take her mind off things for a while. The question would be if he could persuade her. "I've got an idea, there's a great place up the coast I can take you to, it's off the beaten track but there's a most amazing waterfall."

"You don't have to babysit me you know. Besides the feds need me this afternoon, they'll be picking me up shortly."

"Where will you be going?"

"They don't tell me that, all part of keeping things compartmentalised. If I don't know I can't accidentally let it slip." He wondered if she was making it up, or if it was an excuse to hide in her cabin with a book out of everyone's way and be quite safe. While they talked she continued to stack supplies in the cupboard and check them off the list, he had begun helping by handing her items from the table.

"What about later, will you be coming back?"

"That's the plan, but at the moment I'm living on a knife edge and everything can change at the drop of a hat."

"So you could disappear again?"

She stopped what she was doing and turned to him. He was now leaning against the cupboards near the door. "Yes," she answered simply. "I'm really sorry." Clearing of the supplies stopped as they faced each other as he hoped she would give him some answers. When she didn't say anything further he made a decision.

"If that's possible then we have to have one night out on the town. You'll be fine, I'll make sure some of the others join us so we're not alone, there's a bar we go to regularly, they're super vigilant. We'll have Charge, 2-Dads and others as back up, so please say yes. I promise we'll keep you safe."

"I know you'll try, I know the others will have our backs too, but I'm still not sure, I've lived so long relying on my own company and looking over my shoulder I don't know how to behave otherwise."

"Grace, trust me, everything will be fine."

She paused, the use of her real name deepened the conflict he caused in her. She did trust him and had become somewhat comfortable with the crew too, but it still scared her about being out in public.

"I can see you're tempted" he prodded, "if you come maybe I won't have to listen to Charge's stories and you've not lived until you see his sexy man dance."

"I think I can live without that" she chuckled briefly then fell silent. He wanted answers, but until more was resolved about her situation there was little she could say. He could see she was struggling, they had never had secrets in the Gulf and now there was a barrier. "I have to think about the impact it will have if anything goes wrong, it won't just be the ship's crew that suffer, I'd be worried about you and the effect on my family, I may not have had contact since this started but think what it will do to all of you if they get me for real."

He stepped forward, cupped her cheek and grazed it with his thumb. The first intimate contact they'd had since she had turned up on the same ship. "You need a night off, you need to get out from the four walls of your cabin. We can make this work."

He held her gaze until she stepped back and broke contact. He already missed the brief touch, he wanted to plead with her, but if he pushed too hard she might resist and they would get nowhere. After a few seconds she answered him. "Fine, are we going from here?"

"Yeah, about eight." He didn't want to risk her backing out so he began to exit the room, but she called him back.

"Dutchy," it amazed him how she could keep the professional lines so easily. He turned around to face her. "Please make yourself useful find some where to dispose of these boxes," she instructed thrusting the empty containers at him.

"Yes, ma'am," he acknowledged, somewhat cheekily as he took them and backed out.

Left alone in the room she shook her head and smiled. He still had the ability to get under her skin and draw her out of her shell. One night out couldn't hurt, after all she would be with a group of sailors who would come to her aid if any one tried anything. She hadn't pulled him up for using her name, just hoped he remembered her alias when they were in public. She knew keeping professional was hard. She had so nearly used his first name, but his navy nickname was growing on her after hearing it used so often on board.

x-x-x

 **Townsville, Queensland**

 **Mid Afternoon**

After a few calls and a quick lunch, Vince and his crew were preparing to be on their way, when they discovered that the battery had died on the Ute and they were stalled once again. Midge had ended up running around town to find a new one. However it wasn't quite so straightforward. With the battery fitted another problem arose, a problem with one of the drive belts and they had to get it changed, meaning that now they were a further four hours behind.

The final stretch along the coast road north to Cairns was much slower due to the road conditions, local towns and other traffic, which meant they wouldn't actually arrive until after midnight. So much for twenty-four hours according to a well-known internet search engine!

x-x-x

 **Outside Iggy** **'s Bar,** **Cairns**

 **2237 Hrs First Watch**

They hadn't been out long, but Dutchy was due on watch and she was nervous about staying without him, having spent the last hour feeling like she was being watched. So when he got up to leave she followed suit.

They still had a lot of things to reconcile, but they had been able to work together and he was determined that nothing would happen to her now that he knew she hadn't been killed in the chopper crash. She knew it still angered him that it had all been a ruse, but he'd had time to accept the situation and at least outwardly he seemed to understand that it had been done with the best of intentions to protect her and convict a bad group of men. He still didn't know the full story, it hadn't been something she could openly discuss, so they had to bide their time until the court case.

Careful to keep the professional lines while in the bar he let some of the pretence drop when they were outside. All she wanted to do was for him to wrap his arm around her and make her feel safe. But while there was still a risk they could be seen by the crew it wasn't going to happen. She sensed he felt the same as his hand barely touched the small of her back in a gentlemanly manner while walking along the street, his eyes scanning the road looking out for a cab. "You could have stayed, Charge would have seen you back," Dutchy prompted, but she shook her head and took a small step closer to him.

"Nah, I need to catch up with some reports, so I may as well get them done this evening and spend my last night on Hammersley doing something useful. She needed time to talk to him too, she'd received the new orders right before they left the ship.

"Last night on Hammersley?" He was clearly surprised, she knew there had been a suggestion of her staying until the court case.

"I was informed just before we left the ship. I sail with Kingston tomorrow afternoon doing the same with their medics I've done with Swampy and Bird." He was silent for a moment. "You thought I was staying with Hammersley? I can't I'm here for the patrol boats, not one in particular."

"What are you going to do tomorrow before leaving with Kingston?"

"After submitting my reports to NAVCOM I'll find somewhere to sit and read for a few hours. I'll meet the skipper when they dock around lunch time. They're due to sail again late tomorrow, so I won't need to leave the base."

"We're not due to sail until the afternoon, I could take you somewhere," he offered letting her go as he turned to scour the street.

"Now I wonder what you have in mind." Her tone was almost flirtatious, but they were still wary of crossing any fraternisation boundaries as well as needing to resolve the three missing years of her life.

"I can come up with something, it'll be good for you have something normal to do," he answered waving to a cab approaching them, his attention momentarily distracted. Unfortunately the light went out as it passed by and he realised another fare had been picked up. That was the moment everything changed.

The cab moved on and he sensed something. She had gone quiet, "Grace?" He prompted then heard a scuffle and murmur behind him and be began to turn around only to have a fist land against his jaw before he had a chance to consider defending himself.

While the blow didn't knock him off his feet, it did make him stagger, but determined to protect the woman with him he quickly regained his balance and turned to his attacker, catching a glimpse of a struggling woman being pushed towards a light coloured Ute down the alley.

"Hey! Let go of her!" he demanded loudly, hoping to attract the attention of the occupants of the bar.

"Shut it mate," a domineering voice hissed as another blow landed, this time on his nose and as the pain exploded in his head he did land on his behind as blood dripped onto his shirt. Through the fugue that surrounded him he saw the attackers push Kari into the vehicle, still struggling. A moment later his world went black as a scream broke the relative peace.

Dutchy wasn't sure how long it was before he heard running footsteps and voices, at first they were vague and indistinct. Reaching for the back of his throbbing head caused pain to radiate everywhere when he felt the lump which had occurred as a result of the initial blow.

"Dutchy!"

He half shook his head as he felt a hand support his shoulder as he pushed himself upright, but still sitting on the floor. His head pounded, he could just barely make out the images of some of the crew through double vision. He tried again to focus on what was happening and caught bits of instructions being given, "RO, get Swampy … call the ship … the CO. 2-Dads, … police."

Dutchy tried to throw off the supporting hand on his shoulder, but he was still pretty dazed. "Easy Dutchy, you've taken quite a hit mate, where's the Lieutenant?" He finally recognised the voice of the ship's Engineer.

"Grace," he mumbled, thinking briefly of the woman who had been with him as he swiped at the damp feeling around his nose, his hand came away covered in blood. He didn't register that he had used her real name.

"Who's Grace?" asked Charge, "and where's Lieutenant Finch?"

"Taken, stop them," was all he could get out the image of the tan Ute and her struggling with her abductors appearing to swim before his eyes.

"It's okay mate we've called the police and the CO." Charge reassured him, still with a supportive hand on his shoulder.

A moment later Swampy appeared at their side and she quickly assessed him and dabbed at his nose with a handful of napkins from the bar. He flinched as she caught the tender bruised area and pain shot through his head again.

Within minutes the area was swarming with emergency vehicles as police and an ambulance arrived.

x-x-x

 **Cairns**

 **2240 Hrs First Watch**

Caught by surprise she had a hand over her mouth preventing her from calling out. An arm around her waist tightened and when she felt herself being dragged backwards away from the street down a dark alley; away from Dutchy it spurred her into action and she managed to wriggle enough to break free. As she ran towards the street she called out and Dutchy turned in time to see her caught again and bodily picked up kicking and screaming, he hadn't seen his attacker and she caught sight of the initial punch he had taken as now two men bodily dragged her further away.

She was still struggling as they pushed her into the back of the Ute, shaking her head viciously she was able to free herself from the hand on her mouth and she let out an ear piercing scream.

One of the attackers grabbed her hair and pulled her head up while someone inside plunged a needle into her neck as the doors closed and they sped away from the bar. Within seconds Kari was unconscious.

"That should keep her out for a few hours. By the time she wakes up she'll be miles away and no one will know where to look. Jerry, make sure you don't draw attention to us, we want to get her out on the trawler before the police even know where to start looking." The one apparently in charge said while the other two started tying her hands and feet and blindfolding her.

"All done, the boss will be pleased. Took her right out from under the Navy's nose. That was a stroke of sheer luck that they left on their own. Navy's around that bar all the time," sneered one of the goons as they headed out of town.

x-x-x

 **Outside Iggy** **'s Bar,** **Cairns**

 **2301 Hrs First Watch**

The scene outside the bar had quickly become a crime scene with forensic officers, detectives, and the Hammersley crew all present inside the hurriedly erected cordon with several vehicles with blue flashing lights haphazardly parked just outside, blocking part of the street. Dutchy was now sitting in the back of an ambulance with Swampy and the paramedics tending to his bruises and nose.

Kate and Mike were driven up in a black naval car and they hurried to greet Charge.

"Charge," Mike called as they approached and he beckoned over the most senior sailor present.

"What happened? 2-Dads said something about Lieutenant Finch being abducted." Kate pressed quickly as Charge joined them.

"Yes Sir, her and Dutchy left the bar to head back to the ship, he was briefly knocked out, Lt Finch was taken. Who would do something like that?" Charge answered.

Kate and Mike exchanged glances, then she responded. "I'll go check on Dutchy." She quickly wandered away. Mike drew Charge a little further away from everyone else.

"Unfortunately we think someone must have been lying in wait. I can't go into to details now, we'll debrief back on Hammersley. Did anyone get a look at their attackers?"

"No Sir, they were gone by the time we heard the commotion and got out here. It was all over in less than a couple of minutes, Dutchy was out cold, he came round but was still confused when the ambos arrived."

"Okay, the Federal Police are going to want a statement so if you can tell them anything at all they will need to know."

"I can't tell you much, and maybe it was just a random comment but as Dutchy came round he mentioned someone called Grace, but none of us know what it means. I put it down to him still being dazed from the blow to his head."

Mike nodded. "Okay, who is the officer in charge?"

Charge looked around and pointed to a uniformed policeman. "Sgt Farmer."

"Okay, stay with the others," instructed Mike then walked away towards the police Sergeant.

"Sergeant Farmer? Commander Mike Flynn," Mike introduced himself reaching out to shake hands with the officer.

"Commander, it's still too early to tell you anything, but your man over with the ambos, possibly has a concussion. So far we've found no evidence to say what happened to the Lieutenant he was with, if it was just his word I'd say he might have been imagining things, but your other guys confirmed he left with her."

"I understand, we've been in touch with the Federal Police, they will have an interest as the Lieutenant is a key witness in a capital court case and it is likely this was a targeted attack."

"Sorry to hear that, I've got my men taking preliminary statements from your crew, as soon as the Petty Officer is given medical clearance we'll need to speak to him."

Mike glanced back to the ambulance. "Understood, however we'll be escorting him back to the ship when he's medically cleared, you may speak to him there with the federal liaison present."

The Sergeant nodded, "very well."

Kate had walked away from Mike and Charge to speak to Dutchy and ensure he was alright. Swampy met her as she reached them. "Ma'am, he's okay, some nasty bruises, but no apparent broken bones, however he's still pretty woozy so he may have a concussion. They're going to take him in for a scan."

"Okay, thanks Swampy. Has he said anything about what happened?"

"Not really, just keeps mumbling about not protecting her."

"Okay, could you let Commander Flynn know that I'll go to the hospital with Dutchy and will meet everyone back on Hammersley."

"We're ready to go, is one of you coming with us?" asked the ambulance medic.

"I'm coming," Kate acknowledged and quickly climbed aboard. The doors were closed and they drove away.

"Boss," Dutchy greeted indistinctly. "I couldn't stop them."

Kate rested her hand on his forearm, "its okay, the police are dealing with it and Commander Flynn will make sure we're kept informed. The important thing now is to make sure you're alright. How do you feel?"

"I've exploded." He muttered, which caused Kate to smile briefly.

"Well I can assure you that isn't the case, although you're not exactly a pretty sight. We're going to the hospital for the doctors to check you over properly and make sure you've not got a broken nose or a concussion."

"They were waiting, we need to find the Ute." He started struggling to sit up properly. Kate moved her hand to his shoulder stopping him.

"Take it easy big fella, right now we need to get you checked out. Do you think they got away in a Ute?"

"I saw it, they were trying to get her in, two guys."

"Okay Dutchy, you'll have to give a statement to the police. Do you recall anything else?"

As he spoke to Kate she wondered how much he may have been fabricating due to the drugs the ambos may have given him. Turning to the medic in the back with them she asked. "Have you given him any painkillers?"

"No, he refused, said something about messing with his head, but he still seems a bit confused."

Kate had seen Dutchy in a worse condition so she doubted the reasons given and felt it was more like the time when they had been abandoned in the floating pontoon when she first began to understand him. He was feeling guilty.

She turned her attention back to the propped up sailor on the stretcher, his hand now resting over his face holding an ice pack, "Dutchy, talk to me."

Slowly he lowered his hand and "It's all my fault boss, she trusted me to take care of her, now I've let her down."

"Which I doubt she will hold against you. From what I heard it seems that these guys were lying in wait and nothing was going to stop them. It's a situation that she has lived with for a long time. Perhaps now it will help to resolve her situation and her life can go back to normal. Can you tell me anything else, a description maybe?" Kate focused on the most positive outcome not wanting to add further to her sailor's guilt should things not turn out well.

He was silent for a moment while he thought and the medic indicated he should put the ice pack back on his face, which he did slowly as he spoke. "A Ute, sandy, maybe tan, it was dark, local plates I think, she fought them all the way down the alley, took two of them to hold her from what I could see. I should of had him boss, he shouldn't have got the drop on me."

"It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could." While the words were meant to be reassuring she knew too well that it was unlikely it would make him feel any better, she would need to keep a close eye on him until they found the Lieutenant.

"We're here," announced the medic as the ambulance slowed and stopped. The rear doors quickly being opened.

x-x-x

 **Motel in Northern Cairns**

 **After midnight**

"I'll meet you tomorrow, make sure the fishing charter picks us up at 8am." Vince ended the call and grabbed his bag from the Ute before leading his team into the rundown motel with the neon sign stating they were open 24/7.

He was somewhat disappointed that by arriving in Cairns so late they missed taking her themselves. But equally he was delighted that she was not going to evade him this time and that they wouldn't have to stake out the naval base. The call had just confirmed that a stroke of luck meant they found her in a bar and she'd be snatched from right under the noses of the navy. He needed some proper sleep before he met the team on a deserted Island and he got his first real sight of her in two years. There was no way she was going to escape before he arrived and he was looking forward to teaching her a very important lesson before having her disappear as far as everyone else was concerned. Little would they know that she was being kept in secret aboard his new home, an ocean trawler which would circle the world making money for him while he enjoyed her company on a daily basis. He was going to enjoy the payback.

* * *

 _I hope you don't hate me now!_

 _posted: 16Feb19_


	9. Chapter 9

_This deals with the fall out over the 12 hours after the events at Iggy's bar, you also get so see some of Dutchy's reaction when interviewed by the Federal Police._

* * *

 **Small Fishing Vessel, off Queensland Coast**

 **0138 Middle Watch**

The small cabin cruiser was sat just off the isolated shoreline as the tinny approached, shrouded in darkness. Reaching the cruiser one of those on board tied the two vessels together and helped drag the heavy sack aboard dropping it the foot or so to the deck. Once the two from the tinny had climbed aboard one pulled in the anchor while the other hurried up the stairs to find the skipper at the controls, "okay it's time to go," he instructed. The Captain looked a little nervous and started pressing buttons and switches and the boat spluttered to life. After a moment the engine revved and they moved away from the coast into the main estuary.

Once they were clear of the headland and less visible to anyone ashore two dark figures dragged the sack across the deck before one lent down and opened the top revealing the unconscious figure curled in the bottom.

Joined by the apparent leader who had been on the fly-bridge, he leaned over to observe. "Boy, Midge's boss is gonna be so pleased about this. He still didn't believe we'd tracked her down. Get her below and secured, don't want to take the chance that a random Coastwatch plane might see us." He towered over her for a moment then crouched down and caressed her cheek. "Shame you're not going to look so pretty for much longer," he muttered to the unconscious form. Straightening up he glanced at his men, "I'm going to keep the skipper occupied." He stomped away and up to the fly-bridge. Satisfied they were far enough away from the coast it was time to enact the next part of the plan.

"Change of plan mate, we're heading out to sea. We're out for a bigger catch than the tiddlers along the coast."

"How far out? I'm not equipped for open water."

"I'll worry about that how about you just concentrate on steering. Keep your speed constant and head for these coordinates."

The man pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and spread it across the console in front of them. The skipper started entering them but stopped before he finished. "We can't go straight there."

The thug pulled out a knife and held it to the skipper's throat. "Does it look like I asked your opinion?"

"No, but you still can't go there." The fisherman answered somewhat defiantly.

"Shut up and steer!" The thug ordered loudly.

The skipper entered another number then stopped again. "We'll run aground."

"What are you talking about?" asked the thug pressing the knife further into the skipper's neck, causing a trickle of blood to run down onto his shirt. The act an attempt to get the truth out of the man.

"There's a five mile sand bar runs parallel to the coast, if we don't change course we're going to beach." The skipper almost struggled to get the words out, obviously fearful of what could happen to him.

"Stop delaying things and enter that code or I'll slit your throat."

The skipper reached out to add the last digit but stopped again. "I know this coastline, been sailing it all my life, I'm telling you if we do this we'll beach. I can show you on the map."

The thug paused for a moment, there must be something to what the old man was saying if he was so insistent and of course he wouldn't want to damage his boat, it was his pride and joy. "Show me."

The skipper lit up a screen in front of them and brought up their location and true enough a sand bar was clearly shown on the map.

"Okay pops you've proved your point, now get us to those coordinates as fast as you can, but safely, we all want to get there in one piece." He relaxed his pressure on the man's neck and turned to walk away as the old sailor complied, but stopped when he reached the top of the fly-bridge and looked back, catching the old man reaching for the radio. He stomped back over snatched the microphone and yanked it from its connection, then he grabbed a nearby safety axe and hammered the radio to pieces.

"Now get us on course and don't think about trying anything else." The thug hovered nearby watching the skipper to ensure he obeyed.

Meanwhile both of the other men bent over their captive. One grasped her arms and the other her legs they lifted her without too much gentleness and half carried, half dragged her inside. Setting her down in a storage cupboard they left her and locked the door before returning topside.

"She'll be out for a couple of hours at least yet, so we don't need to worry about the neighbours," waving his arms about to indicate the scattered vessels at anchor around them. The number thinning out the further out to sea they went.

"I hope whatever the man wants with this one he lets us have a piece of her first," he commented rubbing his lower leg. "Damn bitch was wild."

"Mate you should have expected that from a Navy chick, they're trained to kill. Lucky for us we kinda took her by surprise."

"Yeah, but she ain't really Navy, she's a doctor, besides she ain't been Navy for years."

"I told you to be careful, once Navy always Navy and knowing she was on the run from the Midge's boss she would have kept her skills sharp."

The other guy continued to whine so the first one turned and headed into the cabin out of earshot and helped himself to a beer from the Esky they had also brought aboard.

x-x-x

 **HMAS Hammersley, Home Port, Cairns**

 **0247 Middle Watch**

After being taken to the hospital for an assessment Dutchy returned to the ship with Kate and they were now in the Ward Room with Dee Morris, one of the Federal Agents who had been involved in transferring Kari to the ship.

"How are you Petty Officer?" Asked Dee, opening a notebook, the introductions having been made by Mike before he left to speak to the rest of the crew.

"I'll live. Have you found Grace yet?" He had no qualms about using her real name this time. After all the story would be all over soon if it wasn't already and looking at the slight woman in front of him it was no wonder that they let things get so out of control.

"No, but we've got everyone out looking. How do you know Lt Finch's real name?" she asked, concern now etched over her face, "and what else do you know about her?"

Dutchy was tempted to rub his face, but knew it would cause pain to his bruised nose, he curled his hands to a fist to help contain his frustration, but when he eventually answered he sounded tired, "we met in the Gulf."

"And you Lt-Commander, did you know about them before tonight?"

"Yes, they both told me the first hour or so at sea. I made the call to keep them both on board. I figured that Dutchy had a vested interest in her welfare and he would keep an eye on her."

"What kind of a vested interest?"

"We were friends, we used to meet during R&R." Dee suddenly realised that this was likely to be the sailor who had been due to transfer out, and one with a very close personal connection with her victim that no one apparently knew about. Whatever happened in the next few hours or days was going to blow the whole case wide open and she just hoped that everyone would be prepared for the fall out. Although not knowing the connection at the beginning she now needed to be sure that her suspicions were correct.

"Friends with benefits?" she asked again. Dutchy didn't answer. "I know it's against navy rules to be on together now, different ranks and all, but back then I'm guessing there weren't restrictions, so I'm going to ask you again were you friends with benefits?"

"No," he answered belligerently, choosing not to expand his answer.

"I need you to level with me Petty Officer, I know she was involved with someone in the Gulf and the way that Lieutenant Commnader MacGregor spoke it sounds like it was more than a passing acquaintance. I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth and it could be more than Grace's life on the line here." Dee was firm and authoritative, clearly she didn't trust what he was saying. She was pissing him off, which on top of the pounding in his head was not the best situation for calm and rational thinking.

"Fine!" he snapped, "I was going to ask her to marry me when we got home. Is that what you wanted to know?"

Dee felt the invisible punch. His admission made the awful state of affairs even worse, but it wasn't something they could deal with now and she filed the information away for the future. "I'm sorry about that. Perhaps after this is all over you will get a chance."

"Not now, it's all too late and she's an officer. It's taboo."

Uncertain how to react to the statement and with the CO keeping quiet the agent moved on with their questioning, "I need you to tell me in your own words what happened tonight."

Over the next twenty minutes Dutchy was forced to relive the events of the evening. He recalled as much as he could including the description of the tan Ute which had carried her away kicking and screaming. With four guys in the car with her, two of which attacked him as two others grabbed her. As he spoke he accepted the mug of tea handed over by Kate.

After a period of several more questions the federal agent wrapped up her notes and put the book in her pocket. "Thank you for your help."

"I have a question." He stated as the agent began to turn to the door. When she nodded Dutchy began.

"Why is she in Witness Protection anyway?"

"I'm sorry that's not information I can divulge." She felt awful for not saying anything, but for now everything about the case had to stay under wraps. "As soon as we have any information we can share we'll let you know," she added and with that said she left the room and the door closed behind her. Kate turned to Dutchy.

"I'll follow up with NAVCOM to see what we can do. How are you doing really?"

Kate had seen him before when he felt he hadn't protected her well enough. At least then they were together and he ultimately saved them both, but tonight he had lost out to the team of thugs that had been intent on kidnapping the woman with him and ensured they had the manpower to do it. Now he was tired and frustrated and needed to sleep. The hospital had ruled out a major brain injury but he could still be suffering a concussion and needed observation for twenty-four to forty-eight hours. Thankfully the archaic ritual of waking people up to test their level of consciousness had now been dropped due to advances in brain scans. In his current frame of mind she couldn't rule out that he might lash out at anyone that tried to rouse him. A CT had ruled that the knocks to his head while perhaps giving him some unsightly bruises for a few days had caused no real serious damage.

Kate observed him. He was mentally and physically exhausted, but whether his guilt at not protecting Kari would let him sleep was another matter.

Swampy knocked on the door and entered. "Ma'am, Agent Morris has left the ship. If you don't need him I suggest Dutchy goes to his rack and rests."

"You don't need him here to keep an eye on him?" Kate asked.

"No, I just read the hospital report, sleep and light duties are what is required."

"No," Dutchy's voice, piped up. "I have to find her."

Kate rested a hand on his shoulder as he began to move and indicated with her head for Swampy to leave, a moment later with just the two of them present and the door closed she tried to talk to him. "Dutchy you are going nowhere tonight. You either go to your rack and sleep or I will have Swampy watch over you here. The federal police have things in hand and they will let us know as soon as they have any news."

"I let her down boss, I promised her she'd be safe. Now it's happened again."

"Dutchy listen to me," her voice was firm. "This is out of your control. You did what you thought would be good for her, got her off the ship for a night out with about half a dozen sailors. It was bad luck that you were caught on your own. If she didn't trust you or her shipmates she wouldn't have gone and would not have let you talk her into it."

"But I didn't stop them."

"Dutchy you were outnumbered the police found evidence there were at least four of them who took her and there's an alert out all over, they will be found and we'll get the her back. Now the most important thing is to get you right, so that when she comes back you're fit and you don't worry her. Go to your rack and sleep."

Feeling too drained to argue, he tipped his head in acknowledgement. Maybe a few hours' sleep would help the fuzziness and pain.

x-x-x

 **Rendezvous, Undisclosed Location, Still somewhere off the Coast of Northern Queensland.**

 **0354 Hrs First Watch**

The small fishing cruiser had moved further into open waters during the last two hours and had successfully navigated around the sand bar and was approaching the designated coordinates.

The thug in charge, Logan, stepped on to the fly-bridge and nodded at his team mate who was watching over the skipper. "Bob, go give Jerry a hand to move the catch."

Bob nodded briefly then descended the steps to the main deck. For a few seconds the skipper seemed to relax now that the oppressive presence of the bigger man had gone. However, it was short lived as the guy in charge pulled him away from the controls and pushed him to the floor.

With an experienced manoeuvre he changed the GPS co-ordinates and adjusted the boat's direction and increased the speed.

Feeling the boat shift gear the skipper began to collect himself from where he had fallen, when pushed. Only to find himself face to face with Logan holding a gun out at arm's length. "Don't old man, we've got a change of plan. We're taking your boat."

The skipper seemed to think twice about arguing, but in the end said, "I'll take you wherever you want, just please don't take my boat."

"Pops, it's already a done deal, after all you're not going to need it anymore." Logan had barely finished speaking when he fired at the skipper sending a bullet right through his forehead. The old man slumped to the deck a pool of blood rapidly spreading out around him.

Logan turned his attention back to the controls and stuffed the gun back in his waistband.

Down below the other thugs had removed Kari from the cupboard and dragged her out on deck. She was still unconscious.

Jerry arrived on the fly-bridge and sniggered as he stepped over the body of the skipper. "She's still out, but we're ready for the transfer."

"Good, do me a favour and get rid of the skipper, then clean up. We'll rendezvous with the trawler in less than an hour."

Jerry unceremoniously hefted the skipper over his shoulder and disappeared down the stairs. A moment later a loud splash was heard and when he reappeared he had a mop and bucket. Sloshing water around the deck the blood was soon disposed of. "There, just like new."

Logan glanced over his shoulder and nodded. "Make sure there's no evidence anywhere else."

x-x-x

 **Naval Command Headquarters, Northern Division, (NAVCOM) Cairns**

 **0906 Hrs Forenoon Watch**

Kate, Mike and Maxine White were all assembled in Maxine's office to debrief over the previous night's events.

"How is Petty Officer Mulholland this morning?" asked Maxine.

"He slept well considering and is confined to the ship on light duties on medical advice." Kate answered, opting not to share the _he_ _'s also a bear with a sore head_ informationshe was privy to from their encounter when he assumed watch at 0800.

"Good. I hear he was interviewed by the Federal Police after rejoining the ship and was able to provide more information?"

"Yes ma'am, he was able to describe the vehicle and the number of attackers, which matches some evidence apparently found near the bar."

"Excellent. Now to the matter at hand. It seems last night's events have left egg on the faces of the federal police and they got a bit of a kick in the teeth. Since Lieutenant Finch was abducted they have been on high alert and the investigation has moved forward considerably."

A seaman escorted a visitor in plain clothes to the door of the office and knocked. Maxine waved them in. "Agent Morris?"

"Commander White, yes, thank you for seeing me," greeted the agent from the night before.

"My second in Command, Commander Mike Flynn and I believe you know Lt-Commander McGregor from HMAS Hammersley," she introduced the two other officers with her. Dee acknowledged them. "How can we help you agent Morris?" Maxine asked as they took the seats she indicated, while Mike perched against the book rack at the side of the office.

"First of all on behalf of the Federal Police we want to apologise, we dropped the ball on this. We underestimated the imminent threat to your officer."

"More than dropped the ball I'd say," Mike added gruffly.

"Commander, no one is more sorry than I am. I have been the case officer for the whole time. My team may have changed, but I am the one constant in trying to protect your Lieutenant, probably the closest thing she has had to a friend since this all started."

Maxine could see Mike bristling for another dig, but she spoke first, "Agent Morris, as you can imagine we are very concerned for our officer, what can you tell us of the investigation? Is there any news?"

"There have been some developments. Through security cameras we managed to track the Ute, it headed towards a small Marina on the outskirts of the city, but we lost it before it arrived. We believe they took cover in shrub land along the coast and possibly transferred to another vessel, likely a boat of some kind." She handed over a file, which Maxine looked at. "First thing we interviewed the Marina staff and they confirmed a small fishing cruiser sailed about thirty minutes before the abduction heading north. Two men on board. They noted it as it is not usual for the skipper to go out at that time, but he had been preparing for an early charter. We think the gang had someone hijack the master and his boat and head out to a rendezvous away from cameras."

"You lost them?" Maxine asked in shock. "Why didn't you apprehend them before they got out on the water?"

"We weren't there, by the time our unit got to the marina they had already disappeared. We brought in Coastwatch first thing this morning, but we can't track the vessel. We want to enlist the Navy's help."

"And you wait until now to come to us." Maxine answered crossly. "Why didn't you tell us last night, they could be anywhere by now."

"It's taken us a while to gather the intel and confirm what happened, we thought with her connection to the navy they would avoid taking her out to sea."

"I'll deal with your incompetence later, but for now let's deal with the matter at hand. Kate crash sail Hammersley, I'll retask Kingston and Childers to assist. Will Petty Officer Mulholland need to be landed?"

"He's on light duties, but when he hears he will want to be involved. He feels extremely guilty for not stopping the abduction and if he's not with us he is likely to take off on his own, so I'd like to keep him aboard. Lieutenant Bedford will be able to lead any boarding party with Chief Petty Officer Thorpe."

"Very well. I suggest you also now be open with your crew so they understand the situation." Maxine's advice was sound, the crew had already been asking questions which she had overheard at breakfast.

"No," Dee interrupted. "You cannot break the Lieutenant's cover."

"It's too late for that. The crew already suspect a furphy after last night. They deserve the full story and I trust them one hundred percent. If you want to keep it up for the other crews, fine, but for Hammersley I will be telling them the truth." Kate was firm and barely disguised her anger in the response.

"You don't know the truth," Agent Morris responded.

"I know you have had her in witness protection for three years separated from her family and friends. This outstrips any normal process. You've told everyone that she died in a helicopter crash in the gulf and you kept moving her around supposedly to protect her while the criminals she is supposed to testify against go scott free."

"How do you know all that?"

"Because I trust my sailors. The attempt to reassign Petty officer Mulholland before she joined us failed, they knew each other immediately." Kate shot back. "When they realised what had been going on they confided in me and we kept up the ruse for the rest of the crew."

"So it wasn't a coincidence that you assigned them together for steaming that yacht to port." Maxine commented.

"No, but not because of the fact that they knew each other. She was the doctor and was tending a patient. Also should anything have happened he was the best person to have protecting her."

"Didn't appear so last night." Dee answered in a critical tone.

"That wouldn't have been necessary if you were doing your job," Mike responded equally critical.

"Okay, calm down. Kate, recall Hammersley, we'll liaise with Coastwatch and see what we can salvage. Agent Morris we need all information you have on the vessel and the time and direction they left in."

Dee realised that she wasn't going to earn their favour unless she gave them more information and it was clear that the navy would have the advantage when it came to tracking the gang by sea. "It's an O'Brien thirty-three according to the Marina manager, it's used for charters along the coast for fishing tours. Not kitted out well for long range or deep sea."

"It's a common vessel in these parts. The good news is that any charters are by law supposed to have on board GPS. We'll need the GPS locator code from the owner," Mike commented.

"What sort of range is something like that going to have Mike?" Maxine asked.

"About six hours more if they're doing top speed, but if they want to stay under the radar they will be fitting in with other vessels, so probably they'll probably have about a four hour lead. Of course they may only have gone a short distance and stopped along the coast."

"We're already following that up, but we need help with a sea search."

"Okay, you heard her, Kate we'll work up a search grid and assign target areas as soon as we can, for now prepare to sail."

"Yes Ma'am," she answered standing up, and saluting before leaving the room.

"Mike, have Agent Morris provide you with all details. I'll get our teams working on the search."

Maxine followed Kate out and stopped outside her door facing the various staff around the tables in front of her.

"Attention everyone. We have had a request from the Federal Police to help the search for our missing Lieutenant. I want you to check in with all our assets and confirm their locations and alert them we will be assigning them a search grid, looking for a fishing vessel. She turned to the Lieutenant sat nearest her. Lieutenant Jones, I want you to review all radar footage recorded by our ships from 2300 hours last night, looking for a vessel leaving Cooper's Marina, also if there is anything you can get from Coastwatch have them send it over."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

 _So there is a lead and Hammersley are on the tail of the gang who abducted Grace._

 _Posted: 25Feb19_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for the reviews. They may have a trail but can they find them?_

* * *

 **HMAS Hammersley, Departing Home Port, Cairns**

 **1029 Hrs Forenoon Watch**

Hammersley had sailed about twenty minutes earlier and were now cruising down the Trinity Inlet towards open water.

Kate was in the ship's office with the XO, Charge, Swampy and Dutchy.

"How come we got crash sailed?" asked Charge.

"That's why I need to talk to you all. It's connected with the abduction of Lieutenant Finch." As she expected Kate saw Dutchy's head snap up and he appeared to stare right through her. "We've been asked by the Federal Police to assist with the search. They have reason to believe that she was taken to Cooper's Marina and put on a small fishing charter. The Patrol Boat Service has been tasked with a coordinated search, NAVCOM will issue our search Zone by the time we reach the mouth of the inlet."

"Why are the Federal Police involved?" asked the XO.

"Lieutenant Finch isn't actually her real name, she's Lieutenant Grace Taylor and she is a naval doctor. For the last three years since leaving the Gulf she has been in Witness Protection. I'm not privy to the details of the case, except to say that it was due to go to court in the near future, but every time they got close her location was found and her safety compromised. Sending her to us was a deal with the navy to offer some form of protection."

"Three years, that's a long time to be in Witsec." Charge commented first looking at Kate then turning to Dutchy, "wasn't that the same time you were in the Gulf?"

"Yeah." Dutchy answered tiredly.

Kate continued the briefing to help deflect attention away from Dutchy and his possible connection with their missing sailor. "The important thing now is that the Federal Police think she was taken by the gang working for the guy she's supposed to testify against. The even worse news is that he broke out of jail a couple of months ago and has been on the run."

A knock at the door, drew their attention and RO stuck his head in. "Ma'am, NAVCOM have sent the coordinates for the search area we've been assigned."

Kate took the paper he held out and looked at it as he left. Then handed it to the XO. "X go up take the ship, get us to those coordinates top of the green."

As she handed over the paper he acknowledged the order. "Swampy, check with Bird that everyone gets an early lunch I want all hands on deck as lookouts when we reach the search zone."

"Yes Ma'am." With the XO already making for the door the Ship's medic followed leaving Kate with Dutchy and Charge.

"Charge, give me everything you can from the engines. I want us out there as soon as we can."

"You've got it boss." He answered also heading for the door. And then there were two. Dutchy and Kate.

"You're quiet, how are you doing?"

"She was out here where we could have been looking last night?" he asked.

"No one knew until the Feds scanned all the traffic footage and questioned the Marina staff. We know what we're looking for Dutchy, we will find her. Now my question to you is can you do your job and keep things in control or do I have to confine you to quarters?"

"I can do it boss, you need me. Grace needs me." His tone was quiet but firm. Kate considered it for a moment then nodded.

"Very well then go up and work with the X to get the search grid planned. I'll join you in a minute."

Dutchy nodded then heaved himself from the chair and left the room.

As he jogged up the stairs to the bridge, he felt it thump in his head, which was still sore from the beating the night before. The crew had given him sympathetic looks at breakfast and it was clear he had signs of bruising around his nose and eyes, fortunately the ice packs he'd been given had eased the situation a little. Arriving at the top of the stairs, he heard RO from his desk at the radio console. "XO update from NAVCOM,"

"On speaker RO."

RO informed the caller and flicked a switch and Mike's voice echoed around the bridge. "We've got a lead, Coastwatch have flights up also helping with the search and they've picked something up in your sector, it appears to be a boat adrift. They haven't got a good look at it, but appears to be of a similar type to the suspect vessel."

The XO took the radio mike. "Copy that," he acknowledged, "Do you have the coordinates?"

"Just sent them through to your RO. Board with caution and report back."

Dutchy intercepted the piece of paper with the coordinates and quickly mapped them on to their grid on the map before handing them over to the XO.

"Okay, helm come right ten degrees, increase speed to two-zero-zero-zero."

"Right ten degrees increase to two-zero-zero-zero," echoed the helmsman.

Kate appeared on the bridge and called for a sitrep. The XO turned to her, "Captain has the ship, ma'am we're on course for a suspect vessel within the search grid as advised by NAVCOM. Steering forty-five degrees at revolutions to two-zero-zero-zero."

"Roger that, I have the ship." She answered taking the binoculars and flipping the strap over her head as she sat in the captain's chair. "Time to intercept?"

"At current speed about two and a half hours ma'am" the helmsman confirmed.

"Very well, XO mark the contact." She added and the XO turned to the radar to mark the point on the horizon they were heading towards.

x-x-x

 **HMAS Hammersley, Off Queensland Coast, just west of Green Island**

 **1351 Afternoon Watch**

Taking no chances Kate had sent both RHIBS with the crews in full Kevlar and well-armed, to ensure they were ready for anything. Due to the incident the night before and the remaining concern of concussion Dutchy was at the helm as the boarding party left the ship. He had protested that he was fine, but the shadows around his left eye and chin which had developed during the morning suggested otherwise and he was still on light duties, so Kate had held firm and insisted he stay on the ship.

Kate herself was still coming to terms with the fact that she was now the one to remain on the ship while her crews went off without her, so she knew what Dutchy would be feeling.

After sitting in tense silence for a while they were somewhat relieved when the radio crackled to life. "X-Ray eight-two to Papa eight-two, come in over."

"Papa eight-two go ahead over."

"Ma'am, there is a strong suspicion this is our vessel, there are signs that there were more than one POB, but they're not here now. There is no one aboard."

"Tear it apart, I want to know who was there and where they are now. Where's the skipper?"

"My guess is they either took him with them or tossed him overboard. These guys knew what they were doing, the radio has been destroyed and Swampy found evidence of blood on the fly-deck, which is likely to be the skipper's."

"Roger that, I'll inform NAVCOM. Is there any sign of injury to Lieutenant Taylor?"

"No ma'am, but we'll keep an eye out."

Kate caught the grimace Dutchy gave as well as the kind of ashen colour he turned. It vindicated her decision to keep him on Hammersley. As Kate swapped radios it allowed him a few moments to breathe. He listened as she reported their findings to NAVCOM. A few minutes later RO's assistant arrived with a piece of paper, he hoped it was good news, having looked at it, Kate handed it to him. It was a Coastwatch photo showing a larger vessel, probably a small trawler moving away. The co-ordinates for both vessels indicated that it had been heading north east.

"Dutchy set course to find the trawler."

"Swapping the radio again Kate called out to their crews on the ship. "XO, secure what you can, leave the ship and return to Hammersley, we've got a new lead. Kingston will take over and return it to port via tow ready for the Federal Police. Make sure you mark the log where we found it."

"Yes ma'am." Within a few minutes through the binoculars she watched the crews call in the RHIBS and climb aboard.

Back on Hammersley they set their new course and began following the course the trawler was known to have headed.

The rest of the day passed agonisingly slowly as they followed the trail of the trawler. While it couldn't go any faster the head start the trawler had meant that the ship was continually playing catch-up.

It was late in the evening sometime towards the end of First Watch when the XO and Swampy were on the bridge. The XO was watching the radar as Swampy manned the helm. "Looks like the trawler has started slowing down in the last half hour.

"How far ahead are they?"

The XO glanced over at the radar and EOD, "On the edge of our radar, about thirty-five miles, we've been slowly making headway, I guess they've been travelling about twenty knots, which has let us gain on them throughout the afternoon."

"Do you think they'll still have Lieutenant Finch on board?" asked Swampy

"For now I expect so. But with them slowing down anything could be happening."

Footsteps on the stairs announced the arrival of someone else and soon Robert arrived on the bridge. "XO report just in from NAVCOM. Kingston picked up the skipper a few hours ago, he was shot point blank range. Also, the trawler could be preparing for a rendezvous. There's a vessel been hovering around those coordinates for the last hour. Coastwatch have managed to get two flights over but couldn't get more, other than it seemed to be a high powered speed boat." He handed over the co-ordinates to the XO on a piece of paper.

"Thanks Robert. Is the CO about?"

"In the seniors mess with Dutchy I believe." He answered taking a seat at the radio console and putting on his headphones.

"Swampy you have the ship. I'm going to speak to the CO."

Leaving the bridge he headed for the seniors mess. Arriving he entered and greeted the occupants that also included Charge.

"X, something wrong?" Asked Kate while Dutchy looked up.

"Not sure ma'am. The trawler is slowing down, but an update from Coastwatch reports they're possibly preparing for another rendezvous, but they're still thirty-five miles ahead, I don't think we'd get a boarding party in."

"Unlikely were still too far off to send the RHIBS. If we were twenty miles closer maybe," Kate replied.

"Well we're at full whack, we can't push any harder, I'm already having Two-Dads sit on the gauges to make sure they don't red line," added Charge.

"Dutchy, go take the ship, have Swampy calculate our fastest route to intercept," Kate instructed.

"Yes boss." He got up and left.

Kate turned her attention to the XO again, "Any indication of a vessel they could rendezvous with?"

The XO filled her and Charge in on the other information from NAVCOM.

"Damn, I'm glad Dutchy didn't hear that until we know for sure."

"Ma'am, can I ask is there more to Dutchy and the Lieutenant?" asked Charge.

"It stays within senior sailors only. I'll brief Swampy." Kate began "They were both Petty Officers in the gulf, they used to meet up during shore leave and were due to ship home about the same time, the last time they saw each other was the night she was called to the ship he was on when his boarding officer was killed. The story goes that she was shipped home the next morning with a medevac from another attack that night, her flight crashed. It was a cover to get her into witsec. She gained her warrant through her medical training and was due to go to ADFA on her return. Dutchy was going to apply too when they got home, which would have allowed their relationship to continue. With her late posting to Hammersley we didn't know they knew each other until they met her first day as her records had been heavily redacted. There's a lot more for them to resolve when we get her back, so Charge I want you and Two-Dads to squeeze everything we can out of the engines that we haven't already got. If the trawler does rendezvous with the speedboat and they off load the Lieutenant then we could lose her for good as we'll have no hope of keeping up."

"You've got everything, but I'll take another look."

"Good man Charge," Kate acknowledged as he got up and left, leaving just the XO and Kate.

"Do NAVCOM know about Dutchy and the Lieutenant?"

"They're aware they know each other."

"But not about the relationship? Should we tell them?" the XO asked.

"Not yet. After all this time there may be nothing left of their previous relationship, so why stir up trouble where there is none. Once Kari is free from WitSec then is the time to re-evaluate things."

"You're a good boss, I can see why the crew like you."

x-x-x

 **Undisclosed Location, Somewhere off the Coast of Northern Queensland.**

 **0330 Hrs First Watch**

Kari's first thought was that she was going to throw up, but that was quickly overtaken by the throbbing in her head and the dry leathery taste in her mouth. She figured out she was on her back, but couldn't seem to move her limbs and turn onto her side. The swaying sensation took hold again and her stomach heaved and she really didn't need to throw up because if she couldn't move then she might actually choke herself.

Turning her head she tried to open her eyes, but only found blackness. A sound nearby caught her attention and she tried to focus on where and what it was, however there was nothing that would help her in her compromised state. Another sound pierced her confused brain as she tried to remember where she was and what had happened. Dutchy! She had been with him, so it had to be him she was hearing.

"Dutchy?" her voice was harsh and the attempt to speak sent her head spinning again. She tried again to assess her situation and could feel the strain in her shoulders and figured her arms were above her head. She tried to lower them, but it was like they were tied up. They wouldn't move!

Her mind went back to Dutchy; she'd caught a glimpse of him being punched as someone covered her mouth and pulled her backwards. The scraping sound echoed around her again, the sound of a voice clearing their throat followed.

The sound seemed unfamiliar, not like the man on her mind.

The ground beneath her seemed to dip, like someone sitting on a mattress, "Don't worry kitten, he's taking a bit of a nap from where Midge cracked his head open with a tyre iron." The words were a surprise, the voice rough and menacing, as much by the words out of his mouth as the tone he'd used.

She felt a hand rest on her knee and she tried to kick out only to find, like her hands, her feet were tightly tied restricting her movement.

The man with her chuckled. "Easy girly, we don't want you to hurt yourself."

Kari felt forced to ask, "Where's Dutchy? He'll need a hospital."

"SSShhh, I wouldn't worry about your boyfriend, he got off lightly considering what we could have done to him. You on the other hand, someone's been looking for you for a very long time, word is he's really pleased to have caught up with you at last. He's going to have such a fun time when he gets his hands on you."

As if to emphasise the point the captor rubbed his hand up her thigh slightly. "No one is going to find you this time."

Kari wanted to fidget to fight him off, but she was conscious enough to know that it would be futile. So she resisted with everything she had.

"Oh, Gracie, trying to play dead won't work this time, it's time you learnt from your mistakes," he sneered, gripping her knee hard until the pain in the softer flesh caused her to squeal out.

It immediately attracted the attention of the other captor, "Bob, what are you doing down there? Remember we're not to do anything to her, the man wants her to himself."

At least she had another name, Bob answered, "Don't worry we're just getting acquainted," he called back while caressing her thigh again.

"She awake?" came the response.

"Yeah, she's trying to pretend we don't know who she is."

"She knows alright, I've got bruises to prove it." Midge stuck his head in the cabin and admired the form of the woman they were holding hostage.

"You might want to think again, bozo, I'd have given you the same whoever you were working for."

"We'll see how much bravado you've still got when the top man sees you. For now though it's time you went back to sleep, we don't want you figuring out where we are or where we're going. Logan says you can give her the heavy stuff."

"With pleasure" Bob answered reaching into a nearby case and removing a large syringe with red tape around the cap.

As Midge prepared to leave, Bob leaned over Kari and holding her still plunged the needle into her neck. "Time to sleep now, when you wake up it'll be nearly time to meet the man in charge."

Not knowing what was coming exactly Kari had no time to prepare and was already losing consciousness by the time the needle was removed. Her last thought as she blacked out again was hoping Dutchy would forgive her.

"That should keep her out until we get to the island."

"Good because we're on track our next ride is just coming along side. Bring her." Instructed Midge, finally heading out of the dingy cabin.

Bob rubbed her leg again, "shame I'm not allowed to touch you before Vince sees you. But I'm looking forward to him sharing you around."

He undid her feet from the ring on the bunk but retied the rope around her ankles before he removed her sandals, then moving to her arms. Rolling her over he tied her arms behind her back and standing up dragged her to a sitting position and hauled her over his shoulder.

While not being too careful, he did ensure that he didn't hit her against the walls as he headed out on deck. Vince would not be happy if she was battered and bruised when he met them.

Waiting alongside was a smaller much faster vessel, much classier than the two they had so far been on. This would ensure that they could get the furthest distance in the shortest time as it had a top speed of forty-five knots. Something that would easily outrun any naval patrol boats they happened to meet.

x-x-x

 **HMAS Hammersley, Rendezvous with the trawler**

 **0518 Hours, Morning Watch**

Hammersley had shadowed the route taken by the trawler as best they could. The rendezvous with the speedboat had happened when there was cloud cover preventing any observation by Coastwatch. There were few vessels about which meant that any picked up on radar were quickly identified and they moved on. About ninety minutes earlier the middle watch lookouts had homed in on a vessel which had no transponder and was not responding to hails. The RHIBs had just left the ship to go and investigate. The bridge was quiet. This time after Dutchy's pleading she had agreed to him joining the boarding party. Apart from the bruises, over thirty hours had passed since the attack and there had been no signs of concussion, so Kate let him join the boarding on condition that he did not leave the RHIB until everyone else was aboard the trawler.

The silence was broken as RO clicked his fingers and announced, "Report from Coast Watch coming in."

Kate turned and gave him her full attention, "Have they found something?"

x-x-x

Arriving at the trawler, like the fishing vessel it appeared abandoned but the crew still took precautions in boarding as they couldn't be sure that the ship was truly empty.

Once it had been cleared they began a more thorough search of the vessel. Two-Dads returned to deck having searched below and held up a sandal. Dutchy, who had been confined to deck, practically snatched it from him. "It's what Grace was wearing when they took her. Are you sure she's not here?"

The XO heard him and reached for his radio. "X-Ray eight-two to Papa eight-two over"

"Go ahead X-ray eight-two," came back the acknowledgement.

"Confirmed this is the vessel of interest. We have one of the Lieutenant's shoes."

"Roger that, set a steaming party to take it back to Cairns, whoever it is remind them that it is a crime scene and they are not to touch anything. We'll send over some ration packs to keep them going."

"Aye ma'am." The XO acknowledged as Swampy returned from the bridge, the ships log in her hand.

"X, the logs have not been updated in 3 days."

"Probably because they didn't want us to track their movements. I wouldn't be surprised if this was stolen from somewhere."

"I'll mark the log, do we know what's going to happen with retrieving it?" Swampy asked.

"The boss wants a steaming party, you up for it?"

"I suggest Riggs and Heath, good experience for them, they're pretty reliable and it will keep me with the crew in case you need a medic. We don't know what they might have done to the Lieutenant, we've already got a dead fisherman, but something tells me they want her alive to make a point."

"Good thinking. Make it happen."

The XO left the deck and headed down to the cabin where he found Dutchy searching the place again, tossing things around the cabin where Two-Dads had found the shoe.

"Dutchy, anything?"

"Nothing else, just Grace's shoe," he growled tossing the mattress up in the air against the bulkhead.

"Swampy is arranging a steaming party with Hammersley. There's been no sign of foul play, so that's encouraging. My theory is that Vince wants her alive and he hasn't made the rendezvous yet. The question now is where did they go on the speedboat?"

"We don't know that she is still alive, they may have killed her without making a mess and still tossed her overboard and we just haven't found her yet." Dutchy argued.

"With what we know, she has been a thorn in their side for a long time, criminals like that rarely make the kill quick and clean, they will want her to suffer first, so for now there's a good chance she is still alive. We need to confer with Coastwatch and see if they have managed to track the speedboat, then we might get a hint at which direction they went."

The XO turned to leave the cabin when Dutchy stopped him. "X, this isn't good."

The XO turned around again and noticed Dutchy holding up the syringe with the red tape, which he took and studied for a few seconds. "It may not be so bad, they know she's navy, my guess is that they are keeping her drugged, that way she can't antagonise them or attempt to leave us clues. They'll probably have dosed her to move her to the speedboat." The pair were silent for a moment then Dutchy looked around again, as if hoping for a miracle. "Dutchy we should get back to Hammersley, perhaps there will be a new lead."

x-x-x

With everyone back on Hammersley and the trawler now underway back to Cairns they were steaming slowly north as they waited for news of the Coastwatch review of satellite imagery and other enquiries.

After an agonising wait they finally had the information they needed and Kate instructed the helm to adjust course and speed to race after the speedboat. They were a long way behind with the potential distance the speedboat could cover, but they still hoped for more good news soon.

It was about another hour before they got more information; signs that the speedboat was heading towards group of islands which largely consisted of mangrove swamps. They set course to follow in its tracks as they waited for more news. The wait had been agonising, especially for Dutchy who became more tense, snappy and frustrated as time moved on. Kate knew he still clearly blamed himself for what happened despite her and others best efforts to persuade him otherwise. They really needed to find the Lieutenant soon and hopefully alive.

* * *

 _I couldn't give you an easy resolution. We needed a bit of tension and missed opportunity. I'm sure you can all imagine Dutchy's mood. Will post again soon._

 _Posted: 5Mar19_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for reviewing, they certainly need a miracle or patience or both. I'm honoured you think it could be an episode of the show. I'm afraid the tension isn't over yet. Here is the next chapter._

" **Crocodile" Island**

0913 Hrs Forenoon Watch

Kari was semi-conscious when she was pulled from the speed boat and dragged ashore, her feet were now wet and the cold water splashed up her legs making her shiver despite the heat of the day. The two captors, Bob and Midge each had hold of an arm and they pulled her away from the shore. Still blindfolded she was unable to see where she was going and with her arms tied behind her had little balance if they let her go, but that didn't seem to be their intention as they marched her forward. She was unable to identify her surroundings, other than she had recognised the sway of the boat bringing them ashore and hear the breeze blow the leaves and brush about. Occasionally she felt a branch flick over her, indicating that they were moving through some sort of vegetation, fortunately nothing really heavy or solid.

After being propelled onward for what seemed like forever they hauled her to a stop and briefly let go.

"Stay there," grumbled the one she now identified as Bob. Her head spun and she felt sick and for a few seconds she did consider turning and running back the way they had come but that she quickly realised was senseless as she would have no idea if she was really running in the right direction. Also without her shoes it was more likely that she would run over something that would cause her an injury. Equally running any other direction would be just the same. For now she realised she would have to wait for an opportunity to present itself when she wasn't quite so restricted.

She felt a hand grab her elbow and drag her along and a moment later she was pushed through a doorway and into a chair. With two captors again paying her attention her hands were released from behind her back and she tried to move them to massage feeling back into them, but there was just a sensation of numbness and for now she had to put up with them moving her hands again and tying her to the arms of the chair.

With her hands and feet secured she heard them moving around her. Eventually the blindfold was removed and she had to scrunch her eyes to keep out the bright light in the doorway in front of her. Slowly she opened them and started to take in her surroundings. Midge slammed the door before she could take a proper look outside. A beam of light was visible across the muddy floor, she could feel the warmth across her back, so it indicated that there was a window of some description there. But secured as she was she couldn't turn around to see. The two men with her were standing behind her so again she couldn't see them, so she set about analysing what she could see. The shack, was dilapidated, the wood dried out and cracked, with a number of holes which actually didn't allow her a view of the outside. She guessed that it had long since been abandoned and was probably some form of observation or fishing hut in a former life. Now it served as a cell until they were joined by the boss. She guessed it was all part of the ruse to avoid discovery, but she knew that the Federal Police and navy, more specifically Dutchy would leave no stone unturned to find her. She just hoped that they had found enough evidence to follow them, otherwise she was truly on her own.

As she stared at the floor and studied a crack in the dried mud that extended towards the wall she smelt smoke, more specifically cigarettes. It was disgusting and she wished they would stop, but there was no way she was going to ask them to or they would only make a point of blowing smoke at her if she protested, it was how they operated. As she sat she began wriggling her fingers, trying to pretend to play the piano, using it to help bring feeling back into her arms and hands.

After several minutes silence, a hand wrapped itself in her hair and pulled her head back. "Don't worry baby, the boss will be here soon and then he will enjoy whipping that dress off you and enjoying your screams before leaving you to rot where no one is going to find you. How about that?"

Kari looked up at him, getting her first look at any of her captors, he had a thick red beard and frizzy hair. Almost like an old Viking; having a hat with pointy horns would probably suit him she figured as she saw him upside down.

Letting her head go with a shove forward her chin collided with the chest, but she held back any sign of pain and just rested casually for a moment before lifting her head and listening to the sounds around her. She could hear birds chirping, but not really much else. It was starting to get really warm in the shack, hardly surprising at that time of year, but definitely was better than the cold she was feeling when she briefly came around and was left to herself earlier.

Her dress was showing signs of dirt and sweat, again not unexpected as she didn't know how long since she had been taken.

She was tired, despite having been drugged and kept unconscious, but in contrast she could feel herself becoming more awake, another sign that the drugs were starting to leave her system. Something she wouldn't miss, but knew would still take a few days.

Some scraping on the floor behind her caused her to try and look around, only to have the Viking slap her face. "Eyes front." He snarled.

Figuring she wouldn't have seen much anyway she obeyed, wondering how she might be able to create some sort of SOS signal that Coastwatch might pick up.

Setting light to the shack was probably a good option, but she had no matches, although her captors had lighters and that would do the trick at the moment laying her hands on one would be more than a challenge. By the time she might find an opportunity they may not be around.

Her thoughts wandered to Dutchy and what might be happening on Hammersley. The crew had been welcoming in her brief time aboard and she hoped she would have the chance to sail with them again.

Her mouth felt like sandpaper and her head throbbed, a combination of the drugs and dehydration. She didn't remember being given anything to drink and by the hunger pains beginning to invade her stomach she'd had no food either, so in some respects she was not in a fit state to stand up to whatever was about to happen. Thinking through what she had already deciphered she assessed her situation. Hot, humid, tropical birds, brought by boat, dry cracked earth and an old fishing shack. Probably near mangroves judging by the other plant debris on the ground. It was quite likely that they had opted for a deserted island in the hope that they wouldn't be discovered. Which also meant that if they escaped the island and left her behind, there was no way she was going to get off under her own steam, she would have to hope that she would be found and rescued.

 **x-x-x**

 **HMAS Hammersley, Off Queensland coast**

1027 Hrs Forenoon Watch

RO hurriedly, but perfectly noted down the gist of the information being relayed by NAVCOM from Coastwatch. At the end of the transmission he half removed his headphones and called the captain. "Ma'am, information from NAVCOM. Coastwatch have been keeping an eye on the speedboat during overflights this morning and confirm their activities appear suspicious."

"Did they give co-ordinates or details?" Kate asked as the XO stood more alert and glanced over his shoulder to see if their Bosun was present.

"Co-ordinates are 1739.496 South and 1469.414 East, the speedboat separated from the trawler around 0400, it's not very precise, but it's all I could get. Appears the exact information could not be located. They've confirmed the speedboat then appeared to stop at the inlet to Crocodile Island about an hour ago. It's possible an inflatable took people ashore. Another vessel is approaching from the far side of the island. Ma'am you do know its croc breeding season and the area's off limits to visitors?" As was normal, RO was pretty specific and highlighted the obvious.

"Whatever is going on is definitely suspicious and warrants a further look, X plot a course to the island. RO ask for Coastwatch to keep tabs on both vessels until we can intercept. Also find out if there's another navy asset in the area that can assist."

"Yes ma'am, already done, NAVCOM have tasked HMAS Melbourne," called RO resetting his headset and flicking some switches to contact their base.

The XO stood over the table behind the radio station and studied the map. After a moment he called out co-ordinates to Swampy who was at the helm.

Repeating them back she coded them into the ship's computer and the vessel began a slight turn towards their new destination.

Kate had been thinking, "RO, also ask NAVCOM if we can get an overflight of Croc Island to look for any signs of disturbance and ask for a call with the Melbourne skipper so we can co-ordinate our approach. We should also be alert in case they are poaching crocs."

"Do you think they are boss?" asked Swampy.

"Anything is possible, we have to keep an open mind and hope whatever they're up to we get there before it's too late."

x-x-x

" **Crocodile"Island**

1144 Hrs Forenoon Watch

Her two captors had stomped around the tiny shack and after a while had disappeared outside leaving her alone, when they returned they had cut her free of the chair, but again didn't give her much freedom before tying her hands together and linking them over a sort of grappling hook from the only beam in the place.

Unable to maintain her own weight from exhaustion, drugs and dehydration she collapsed as much as the restraints would allow her.

Midge circled her grinning. "Bob, give me that water", he instructed and quickly opened the small plastic bottle once it had been handed over.

Griping Kari's cheeks with the fingers of one hand he half forced her mouth open and he poured in the liquid. At first she was so dry that it made her cough and she practically spat it out all over him. Giving her little chance to recover he poured more in and dug his fingers deeper into her flesh.

"I hope this Vince chap lets me get a piece of you before he disposes of you, I'll have such a great time," he sneered as he made her drink several mouthfuls.

She could almost feel the bruises his fingers were creating on her face and she hoped that when Vince arrived they would put her out of her misery quickly. It seemed like he was reading her thoughts when he immediately sneered, "I bet you're hoping for a quick end, but I can guarantee that it will be slow and painful, got to teach you that you don't mess with us."

Involuntarily she must have given something of her fear away and he laughed in her face. "You think after the problems you've caused that the end will come quick? Not a chance sweetheart, I'm looking forward to having my way with you too. Maybe even Bob and I will double team. What do you think of that? Oh and by the way, seeing as you seem to like fake names, his name's not Bob either."

A phone rang and the other guy answered it, he didn't give anything away on their end, only answering mostly in single syllables. "Okay boss, I understand. She'll be ready."

He cancelled the call and stuffed the phone into his pocket, Kari managed to get enough of a look at it to see it was a sat-phone, as obviously where they were normal cell phones were out of the question. "It's time." He approached the pair in the centre of the room. Midge hoisted her up while _Bob_ grasped the rope at the side of the room and hauled on it. The chain clanked and pulled Kari to her feet. She let out an audible groan as she was hoisted upwards until she was stretched taught.

She knew she was suffering, she had no energy, so even the thought of trying to kick one of them exhausted her so it wasn't a surprise to feel them wrapping more rope around her feet.

The water had eased the sandpaper feeling in her mouth, but it quickly evaporated making the returning sensation worse.

The strain started to pull across her shoulders as Bob and Midge circled her, she could only wonder what they were thinking of. Trying to distract herself she thought of Dutchy and tried to imagine how her life could have been different had this not worked out the way it did.

Now it seemed more than likely that either she would be made to disappear or after the boss and his men had tortured her they would kill her and leave her on the island to be scavenged by animals and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop them.

She had no idea how long since they had captured her outside the bar or where she was. She just had to hope that somehow Dutchy had kept his cool and was coming to get her.

x-x-x

 **HMAS Hammersley, Approaching "Crocodile Island"**

1359 Hrs Forenoon Watch

"X, prepare the boarding party, two teams full gear extra plates, we're not going to take chances. You will lead one team of five with Dutchy and Charge you'll take Bird and RO and lead a second one. I want the boat boarded first and secured then taking two approaches you can move ashore." Kate's order was met with several acknowledgments as the named parties began moving towards the stairs. Swampy remained at the helm until the XO ordered her to follow him.

"X, make sure there's a medic with each team once ashore." Kate instructed before he disappeared having acknowledge the latest instruction.

Left on the bridge with a couple of seamen she reached for the microphone. "Hear there captain speaking, we have been able to close up on the suspect vessel, which has been spotted approaching Croc Island earlier today. As it is breeding season and off limits we're going to take a closer look. Shore party will report to the XO in the boarding party room for team assignments and briefing. Dutchy report to the bridge, that is all."

It didn't take long for the man in question to come jogging up the stairs. "Boss I'm good to go, you need all hands out there, you need me." he pressed, clearly not keen on the prospect that he might be side-lined again.

"How are you feeling?" Although he had seemed fine earlier on the trawler she had to perform due diligence and ensure his continued well-being.

"I'm good to go boss," he answered quickly. "They need me, Grace needs me."

"We don't know yet that Grace is there, how's the nose?" she asked looking at him, almost scrutinising his face. Bruising was clearly visible around his left eye and chin, but his nose actually did look fine. Probably down to the quick thinking by Swampy who had him apply cold packs in the aftermath of the attack.

"A bit sore to be honest, but nothing to stop me from joining the shore party."

"Very well, join the XO, you will work with him, Charge will lead team two. Dutchy, remember you follow his orders to the letter. We don't need you going rogue."

Turning almost before she had finished speaking Dutchy was half way down the stairs when he acknowledge the instruction.

Kate sat for a few minutes before getting up and going to their map table and double checking the coordinates and their heading. Then she went to the radar to check for vessels in the area and then she stood watching out the front over the bow of the ship.

It must have been about 15 minutes before she heard a sound, when ROs assistant came up the stairs and handed her a message. Having read it she turned to the helmsman, "Bunny you have the ship, keep us on coarse, I'm going to brief the RHIB parties with new information."

The sailor repeated the handover of the ship command and Kate hurried down to the boarding party room where there was a mix of business as usual chatter combined with the XO and Charge calling attention to their teams.

"Boss?" Dutchy saw her first and acknowledged her presence. "Any news?"

"Actually there is, it still may not mean we are on the right trail though. XO there is a dilapidated wooden shack about half a mile inland from where the speed boat landed. After taking control of the vessel your team will proceed to that point while Charge will circle around the island to intercept another vessel that is approaching from the north. I want to cut off any chance of escape. We'll be fairly thinly spread until Melbourne can get here, but we can't wait."

With final instructions from the XO and Charge to their teams they collected the last of their gear and headed out on deck to load their weapons and board the RHIBS. Kate followed them and when everyone was aboard Thunder and Lightning she picked up the local microphone and instructed the bridge to issue the command for Away Sea Boats.

As they started to be lowered towards the water she headed back to the bridge.

x-x-x

"Crocodile"Island

1413 Hrs Forenoon Watch

Kari felt like her arms were being ripped from their sockets, as she struggled to remain on her feet and support herself. She was ready to pass out and knew if she did that things would only get worse. Hearing an increase of noise outside the shack she knew something was happening, it caused a rush of adrenalin and improved her alertness. Her two initial captors had stepped outside a few minutes earlier to join Jimmy and the Viking. She now heard new voices, so she surmised that now they had been joined by others, probably the boss they had been taunting her with. She was not in any hurry to meet Vince again and half hoped that someone took pity on her and helped her down and let her sleep properly, but she wasn't naive enough to think that in reality that's what would happen.

The gunshot startled her and she visibly jumped. After giving herself a moment to process the new sound and take stock again of what she could see of her surroundings she realised it hadn't come from just outside the shack so was more likely a warning from the somewhere along the coast, after all they had talked of having a ship meet them.

Bob and Midge burst in to the shack and approached her, one drew a knife and held it at her throat. "How'd they find you?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know I'm not there!" she practically spat. Her adrenaline racing, hoping that someone was coming for her but more likely dreading the outcome as infighting could develop between her captors.

"Hear that Bob, our little mouse roared," sneered his mate. "Maybe we could have a little fun with her after all."

"Shut up Midge, we've got orders not to touch her. That Vince guy wants to deal with this one himself. Something about unfinished business."

Midge, grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, his fingers on his other hand tracing the line of her neck as he leaned in to her. "Shame, I could so make a little thing like you scream."

Kari could feel the muscles in her neck aching, if he pulled any harder she thought he would snap her neck.

His breath in her ear made her shiver at the thought of what they could do to her and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

"Midge! Leave her!" the voice was one she hadn't heard recently, but she still recognised it, as the door cracked against the wall. The sound made Midge let her go and step back. Gradually lifting her head she came face to face with the man who was currently evading police capture and the cause of all her deception and pain over the last 3 years. He stood mostly in silhouette as light came in from behind him. It was easy to recognise him he was tall, and of a similar build to Dutchy, however this guys' hair was curly and he was dressed in jeans and a shirt, a large leather belt around his waist and a riding crop in his hand. A smaller more wiry man with stooped shoulders stood next to him. His stature reduced by the large heavy case he carried.

Kari tried to keep her breathing slow and even, the thought of what could be in the case had her pulse racing and her head spinning. She tried to convince herself that she had read too many spy novels and nothing could be as bad as what she imagined. But there was that little voice that shouted back that things could actually be a hell of a lot worse.

The scuffing sound of the gang leader's boots on the dirt floor drew her attention and she watched as he stepped closer. "Hello Gracie, you've kept me waiting for a long time for this."

He circled her, looking at her while the others stood back out of his way.

"Unfortunately my dear it's time for us to move out. It really saddens me to think that I have to delay my plans a little until we're somewhere more secure. It looks like despite our best efforts the navy has stumbled across our hideaway, never mind it will be all the more enjoyable for the wait."

The boss man cupped her face and caressed her cheek with the top of the crop. "Soon you're going to be begging me to put a bullet in your head, but that's the easy way out, I'm going to make you pay, long and slow."

She wanted to argue back, but knew that would only antagonise him, so she bit her tongue and waited to see what he would do next.

"Midge, Bob, we've got the other boat across the island. Drop her and let's get her ready for transport." He ordered with little apparent indication of her welfare. Now that he was there it was clear he was in charge and was used to people doing as they were told.

Directing the two goons to untie her and secure her for a cross island march they quickly did as they were told with Vince adding instructions as they went along. In barely more than a couple of minutes she had her arms crossed behind her back and tied. The blindfold was replaced and a hobble rope attached between her ankles allowing her to only take quite small steps. Grasping her elbows and digging their fingers in they escorted her out of the cabin. The good thing was that the change of position eased the pressure on her shoulders and allowed some feeling to return to her arms.

Outside she felt the warm breeze blow across her body, giving her a brief moment of respite before they frog marched her, she guessed into the opposite direction from where the rescue party would come from. She stumbled continually as she was half dragged, half walked across the island.

She also kept trying to resist, to slow them down so that the navy had time to catch them up. It wasn't easy and now the outside temperature had risen and she was seriously hot as they continued without barely a pause.

As she stumbled again and this time collapsed to her knees in what felt like thick squishy mud. Something that didn't surprise her as she knew they must be in a mangrove swamp judging by a conversation she had overheard earlier and the debris scattered on the floor of the shack.

She was hauled to her feet again and the boss faced her, she knew because she could feel his breath on her face and smell the fetid air that came with it. "I'm warning you, do not try that again I know what you're trying to do." He rested his crop tip under her chin and tipped her head up. "Things will only get worse if you do."

A few seconds later they were again on their way two of her captors again half carrying half dragging her through the swamp.

She hoped that the navy were getting close, she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

* * *

 _Looks like Kari is in even worse trouble now that Vince has met up with them. What will happen next? I'll try and post the next chapter soon._

 _Posted 8Mar19_


	12. Chapter 12

_Apologies for making you wait. Things have been rather busy with work and family stuff. I have a few more chapters written, but they will need tweaking as I've got to make a change to the final part of the rescue. As a result I have reposted chapter 11. Nothing major has changed, but instead of Glenelg being there to support Hammersley it is now HMAS Melbourne._ **  
**

 _Thank you for the reviews and hope you like this._

* * *

 **Suspect Vessel, off Croc Island**

 **1508 Hrs Forenoon Watch**

Both RHIBs approached the target vessel, a speedboat moored in the estuary, lookouts scanning the deck to identify any hostiles. "Secondaries off!" instructed the XO ensuring Charge also got the message on his boat. "Charge, port side, we'll go starboard."

Dutchy was standing the other side of the driver as they moved forward, arming their weapons. Dutchy saw Charge's RHIB also power towards the vessel.

It didn't take long for the occupants of the vessel to realise that something was happening and they began firing on the RHIBs, which promptly returned fire, while evading the shots aimed at them.

The shots from the villains on the vessel went wide of their mark and the RHIBs rapidly closed in allowing teargas grenades to be thrown on board.

Quickly the two on deck were subdued and the Hammersley crew climbed on board taking them into custody.

"Charge, keep these two under control and keep watch for anyone else." Instructed the XO.

"Yes, sir."

Dutchy had already moved towards the cabin below deck his gun at the ready. It was easy to see in and confirm that no one else was on board.

Turning to the XO, "all clear X". The XO took the lead in questioning the two men they had captured, while Dutchy watched on, itching to be allowed to pummel them into oblivion while they confessed what he wanted to know. He had been known for his questioning techniques during his early days on Hammersley, but over time he had learnt to control those impulses, but now they were coming back to the fore as he worried about Grace. They needed information fast in order to save her.

Thankfully the two gang members gave up the information they needed pretty quickly. Perhaps something to do with several burly sailors standing over them.

"XO, something on the shore," called Bird who had been scanning with a pair of binoculars.

Checking for himself the XO responded. "Good work Bird. It looks like a yacht tender, so it certainly didn't come from here. It's got to have come from the other vessel. Charge, take RO and Bird, ask Hammersley to vector you in on the other vessel, we'll leave two of your team here, we're going ashore."

"Sir!" Charge responded.

"Dutchy, Two-Dads, Swampy, with me." He had already moved across the deck and was signalling the RHIB when the others followed him.

Jumping aboard it as soon as it drew alongside allowed it to immediately circle around and down the estuary to where they had seen the tender indicating where people had gone ashore.

Charge rounded up his team, "Bird you and Mungo call in the RHIB. Paddington you stay here and keep our friends out of trouble with Tiny."

"Got it Charge." The two sailors acknowledged.

A few moments after the main party left Charge and his crew also headed up the estuary towards open water the other side of the island.

By the time they had cleared the coral cay they could make out two vessels on the horizon, Melbourne had made excellent time and already rendezvoused with the yacht and they guessed were taking the ship and her crew into custody.

Rounding the point they came face to face with another tender beached on the edge of the water with two lookouts.

"XO, Charge," the engineer announced into the radio. "Melbourne is on station and we've identified a further landing craft. Two POB in custody. We're going to keep out of sight until we're needed.

"Good plan. Stay alert. They could come into your range at any minute."

Charge directed them all to a quiet secluded spot among the mangroves and after he had ensured they were well secured and wouldn't attempt to flee, with Bird watching the two thugs.

x-x-x

 **Crocodile Island, Coral Sea**

 **1533 Afternoon Watch**

Dutchy and Two-Dads were first to hit the sand dropping a few tools they had also brought, while shouldering their assault rifles protecting the group as they assembled. A few moments later Swampy gathered the back pack containing a medical kit, Two-Dads took a shovel and the other rating gathered a folded stretcher and using the strap managed to loop it across his shoulder keeping his hands free. They had just begun to move forward when a sentry hiding in the bush let of a couple of volleys from their own weapon. Two-Dads and the XO quickly subdued him and tied him to a nearby tree to collect later, they couldn't afford to leave any of their team with him not knowing what was ahead.

"XO, there's tracks in two directions" Two-Dads announced, having seen the almost opposing directions of travel. A third set had given away the tracks to the hiding place of the lookout.

"Trying to keep the scent off no doubt. We'll have to split up. Dutchy, Swampy, Two-Dads left, keep a low profile and do not engage, you see anything you radio in." There was an edge to the XOs words, but Dutchy let it go, although he didn't acknowledge.

"Dutchy, am I clear, you do not engage without word from the CO or myself."

"Yes sir," he finally conceded indicating to his team to pull out, they were stopped briefly by the XO.

"Dutchy I know you're anxious about the Lieutenant, but remember she is a smart woman and if she's here we will find her, but I don't need you going all gung-ho. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir. I just need to find her and bring her back."

"Just bear in mind that she still may not be here."

The XO lead his party of himself and another rating, nicknamed Rabbit, forward, Dutchy's team were working along the other path all keeping their eyes and ears peeled for signs of activity.

For the most part they proceeded in silence, working only with hand signals until they reached what appeared to be a branch in the pathway that had been created through the new mangroves.

They moved out in formation the two teams headed in slightly opposite directions. After several minutes Swampy and Dutchy appeared on the edge of a small clearing with the ramshackle cabin in front of them Two-Dads followed a few steps behind protecting their rear flank. Swampy saw the XO and seaman appear on the edge of the bush opposite them and tapped Dutchy's shoulder and pointed them out.

The XO used hand signals to indicate that Bosun and Medic should circle around the back while he would go in the front to check out the hut.

It wasn't clear what the building was meant to be, really too small for a cabin, so hut, shack or shed probably suited it better.

Following the XO's orders reluctantly Dutchy lead them around the edge of the clearing and then up the back of the hut where he noted an open space, a sort of window running along the top of the wall just below the roof. It was too high to see in, so no chance to observe what was inside.

Without breaking radio silence it was going to be difficult to notify their boarding officer of the lack of information and while pondering that the XO tapped on the back wall. "Come around. There's no one here."

The teams reconvened outside the shack as clearly it was too tight to accommodate everyone inside.

Dutchy studied the inside as the XO tasked the others with finding a trace of which direction they may have gone.

Something in the dirt caught his eye and he bent down. The golden item was a woman's bracelet, he recognised it as the one Kari had been wearing the night before. As he crouched with the item on the palm of his hand the XO entered.

"You found something?"

"Yeah, Grace- Lieutenant Finch's bracelet, she was wearing it the other night at the pub." His mind still struggling with her identity and mixing her real and assumed names.

"You recognise it?"

"I bought it for her during our last R&R."

"What's the charm?"

"A shell, it reminded her of one of the first things we did together. A walk along the beach collecting shells from rock pools."

Dutchy undid his shirt pocket and put the bracelet in there for safekeeping before buttoning it up again.

The XO studied him, when Dutchy stood up he eyed the officer. "Something wrong X?"

"No, I just didn't see you as the romantic type."

"It's surprising what you'll do when you think your life is about to change for the better." Answered Dutchy. "Any luck out there?" he asked not wanting to pick through his love life right then.

"Two-Dads thinks he's found a new trail leading inland. Charge also confirmed that there's a yacht anchored off the coast about five miles. A RHIB is on the beach at the other side of the island, we reckon they're heading there. The RHIB's been disabled and Charge is lying in wait and we just got confirmation that Melbourne have the occupants of the yacht in custody and have sent a RHIB to round up all the guys we left behind. Let's get after the rest of the gang."

Within a minute the teams were moving out in pursuit of the lieutenant and her abductors, as the XO informed the ship they were closing in and that it definitely was the Lieutenant and her abductors who had been there.

x-x-x

 **Crocodile Islan, Coral Sea**

 **1612 Hrs Afternoon watch**

Kari was hot, thirsty and not in very good humour, especially as she stepped on another branch and it dug into her feet.

"I can't, I can't" she panted starting to sink to her knees again, only to be hauled up and dragged on until her legs buckled under her and she ended face down in the mangroves.

Within seconds she was dragged up and held there as the riding crop the main man carried struck her across her hip. "You will keep going, we don't have time to stop with the Navy on our tail. The next time you try something like this I might just consider leaving you out here to rot."

Once again she was forced forward as they continued their trek across the island. Her feet were getting sore from the roots, twigs and other debris she was forced over. Mud splattered up her legs although it was barely distinguished from the rest of the mud that covered her, clinging to her like a second skin and drying in the heat making her itch.

Relentlessly they ploughed on and for a while she was part carried part dragged until her shin knocked against a large root and she screamed as pain shot up her leg. Her escorts hesitated for a few seconds their grip easing and she sank to her knees.

She heard the leader curse and the splashing of his boots in the shallow brackish water as he came towards her. She felt the crop strike across her upper arm again making her scream from surprise and pain.

"You are still being a pain in my behind. I warned you."

"You think I'm doing this deliberately?" she asked, "you think I want to be covered in mud, have twigs digging into my feet and not be able to see where I'm going? I've been drugged and now deprived of sleep, I've had no food and barely any water and you expect me to be able to march wherever we're going. Sure I don't want you doing this, but equally I don't want to get injured, because I doubt you'd know what to do if I did." She didn't know where the energy came from to rant at him, and right now she didn't care about the consequences.

This time it was his hand that struck her face snapping her head sideways. "Shut up." His voice more of a growl than anything else. "If I wanted your opinion I'd ask for it and as I'm not asking it means I don't want it. Save your breath for walking."

At this point Kari felt further emboldened. She was exhausted, dehydrated and hungry as well as being majorly pissed off. "It's not an opinion it's fact. You want me to walk you have to give me some water." She argued.

Exasperated he sighed heavily, "fine, Doc give her some water, I'd prefer her to arrive in one piece."

She heard shuffling. A moment later a container was thrust against her lips, a bottle judging by the size, it tipped spilling water down her chin and dress and she also got a mouthful, immediately she knew she was in more trouble. She pulled back twisted her head and spat out what she had just taken in, fortunately without swallowing too much.

Coughing and spluttering to clear what she could she felt a hand in her hair holding her head still. "You ungrateful bitch. You asked for water. We gave you water." His voice was dark and threatening.

"Salt water. I drink that and it will kill me. But that's the point isn't it? You want me to suffer."

"You got that right honey, I do want you to suffer, but at this point I don't want to kill you, I've got plans for you."

This time his voice was a little lighter, but his words still carried the ominous undertones. "Now move!" he shouted in her ear making her jump.

So onward they went. She didn't know how much further they got, but it was definitely getting harder to stay upright. Her feet being sucked into the squishy mud. It was only a matter of time before she slipped and fell, slipping out of the grip of her two thuggish escorts. Unable to break her fall she landed face down almost with her head under the thin layer of dank water that sat on top of the mud. She was able to roll sideways to allow herself to breathe. She could feel the mud covering even more of her and was thankful the two goons dragged her out, dumping her on a bed of twigs and leaves. Unaware of how long the whole scene had taken she felt like it was minutes when in fact it was barely seconds and then she found herself under a reign of strikes across her back, legs and hip from the leader and his riding crop.

If the blows didn't tell her he was furious his voice certainly did. "I warned you bitch, this is the last time. I wanted to keep you, but you're proving a liability now, so I'd rather cut my losses."

He looked around and smiled. His thugs followed his line of sight as he instructed, "leave her."

Midge, anxious at missing out on being able to give her his own version of torture argued back, "but boss, what about the Crocs?"

"Kind of justice don't you think? She's already been declared dead, we're just letting them finish the job." Answered Vince. "There's a nice family nest here, unfortunately they'll make quite quick work of her, but at least they'll be little evidence she was ever here. She's slowing us down too much. We need to get away before the Navy find the yacht. Let's go."

Kari had been struggling to get up when his words made her stop. They were going to leave her in a croc nest!

An icy hand seemed to reach right through her and she tried to think of how she could escape now. She could hear them moving away sploshing though the swamp, leaving her behind. At first she was relieved that she now had peace and a moment to think. But in the background was her growing fear of the crocs moving in and tearing her apart. Caked in mud and unable to see she had no idea if they had just been playing with her or if they really had left her in a Croc's nest. Her head pounded and she felt sick, none of which helped her to focus on her situation and try to work a way out.

x-x-x

 **Crocodile Island, Coral Sea**

 **1702 Hrs Afternoon Watch**

Each of the crews had slowly worked their way through the swamp on the trail of Grace and her abductors. With the swamp their path wasn't easy to follow but signs of broken twigs helped.

The trees were growing in thick clumps with roots rising and falling through the water.

As they approached a clearing the XO called for them to stop while he assessed any activity. The Hammersley crew spread out nearby their weapons at the ready.

Scanning the area Dutchy saw Grace slipping in the mud and twigs as she tried to get up, but apparently oblivious to anything around her as she still wore the blindfold, which she was trying to remove at the same time.

The XO spotted the Croc nest first and the interest one appeared to be showing in the figure struggling across the clearing. "Two-Dads, keep your eyes left, if need be shoot it." He ordered drawing Dutchy's attention who decided more than watching was needed.

"Grace! Stay Still!" He called as he began to move only to find the XO grab his arm to keep him close.

"Dutchy wait, it may be a trap. I know you want to save her, but we need to do this carefully. I don't want to have to shoot a croc and most of all I don't want her or one of us injured."

He fought all of his instincts to charge in to the rescue. Instead he armed his weapon and cast his eyes around the area, Grace was still struggling to sit up.

"Talk to her. Distract her, calm her down, whatever you need to. But keep her still until we figure out what we're dealing with."

"Grace!" This time she appeared to hear as she stopped moving and lifted her head up.

"Dylan?" Her voice barely carried to where the crew were currently in hiding.

"I'm here, I need you to listen to me. Keep still, we're not far from a Croc nest, Two-Dads will fire if it makes a move, but it won't if you stay still."

".. Get away." Was all they heard from her uncertain if anything else was lost in the wind or if that was all she said.

"We know, don't worry about them now. We've got you, just sit tight."

"X, she's barely able to keep her head above water, if we don't get in there soon she could pass out and drown," advised Swampy, almost living up to her name where they were at the moment.

"Okay, you, Dutchy and I will circle around, try and come in from behind the trees. Two-Dads, you and Rabbit keep an eye on Croc movement and Grace, let us know if her situation changes and if you need to you fire on the nest." The XO instructed and the trio began to move out. Rabbit closed up his position towards Two-Dads.

A moment later pausing to recce the area Dutchy called out again, "Grace, you're doing good honey, we're almost there, we're coming for you."

Alongside him the XO was planning their final move. "Dutchy when we can you get her, carry her if you have to, I want us clear of this nest. We don't know how many more are under the water line we can't see. Once we're clear we can take stock and asses her. But keep your wits about you, we still don't know if this is a trap."

"Roger that."

Agonisingly slowly they made their way to where she was at the edge of a pond of brackish water hiding untold dangers. They were marginally surprised that Vince hadn't set them a trap so far.

Dutchy didn't need telling twice when the XO gave the command, "Go!"

With Swampy on his elbow he moved forward handing over his rifle to swampy who promptly shouldered it without breaking a step or her concentration on the woman in front of them.

"Gracie, We've got you," he announced as he crouched at her side and helped her sit up. Her skin was cold and she was shivering.

"Are you injured?" Asked swampy.

"Don't think so, just my feet."

Swampy took a quick look and noticed the cuts oozing blood into the mud caked on them. "Okay, we'll get you cleaned up when we get out of here. Let's go."

Dutchy had quickly whipped off her blindfold and she was suddenly dazzled by the light streaming through the trees. "I got you honey. We're getting you out of here."

Bodily lifting her up and cradling her bridal style he retreated back to where the XO was waiting. "We're closer to the beach here than going backwards, so we'll head on to rendezvous with Charge. You okay?"

Dutchy nodded. With the weight of the woman in his arms and the uncertain ground underfoot it was going to be a challenge, but he was up for it. Nothing was going to stop him getting her out of this place.

"Two-Dads, we're heading for the beach, look out for each other and follow us." Ordered the XO, as they began moving forward.

A few hundred feet further on the wet muddy swampland gave way to firmer more sandy ground underfoot and the team stopped. Dutchy set Grace down and began untying her wrists and ankles. She seemed a little dazed.

Swampy dug in the pack she carried pulling out a bottle of water and opening it up she helped Kari hold it while she drank, "Just sips right now," she coaxed then looked at Dutchy, "we don't know how long since she's had anything to eat or drink if she takes too much too quickly it will make her sick."

Swampy fed her some of the water, then handing the bottle to Dutchy he took some in his hands and attempted to wipe Kari's muddy face. Swampy in the meantime was able to keep an eye on her breathing and take her pulse and noted some cuts and possible bruises but no major signs of trauma. However her severely dishevelled state and signs of dehydration were concerning. Meeting the rest of the crew with her dress in tatters would be rather undignified, however it appeared Dutchy had already noted that as he was unbuttoning his shirt and helped her put it on before doing up a few buttons. It swamped her a little but it did give her some protection.

Giving her a few more sips of water she finally had some reaction. "Dylan?"

"You're safe. We'll get you back to Hammersley, Swampy can check you out and you can get cleaned up." He assured her.

"They're getting away." She told him.

"I doubt it, Charge has a little surprise waiting for them." He answered as gunfire sounded from along the beach around the next bend in the coast line.

* * *

 _So they have found Kari/Grace and she doesn't seem in too bad shape, but they're still not all completely safe yet, they have to capture Vince and his gange and get off the island. I also still have a few surprises to come._

 _Posted 7Apr19_


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for th reviews on the last chapter and apologies for the delay in posting at the moment. This is where I'm still writing bits and bringing things together. As compensation you have a longer piece of the story this time.

* * *

 ** _1819 Hrs Afternoon Watch_**

 ** _"Crocodile" Island, Coral Sea_**

As the gunfire broke out the XO and his team hurriedly moved forward and once they had a clear view of the beach they dropped to the sand. Dutchy dropped the bottle of water allowing it to drain out into the sand as he scooped up Kari and joined the others. Setting her down he grabbed for the rifle Swampy held out and immediately took up a defensive position, laying on his stomach, his eyes on the action taking place ahead of them. Kari was engaged enough to follow suit and looked up and saw Charge go down as there was another burst of gunfire; she didn't know if it was from instinct or if he had been hit, but without thinking she snatched the nearest weapon, which had been discarded nearby and surged forward, a momentary rush of adrenalin driving her on. At first she hadn't registered the weapon, but as she went to raise it she realised that it was not going to save her if Vince turned on her and fired his gun. Instead the forward momentum allowed her to almost reach him before he fired again in the direction of the shoreline and could hurt anyone else she had become friends with. She swung the instrument over her shoulder and like a batter in the cages, brought it round and connected with his unsuspecting head; he collapsed first to his knees, the rifle slipping from his hands as he reached for the spot she had struck at the same time as pitching forward face first, blood oozing between his fingers and dripping in to the sand. Mungo grabbed the gun while 2dads and Charge restrained the now unconscious form taking no chances.

However all the activity happened beyond her comprehension as she lost the final scrap of energy and her head swam and her world went dark. The last thing she heard was Dutchy calling her name.

No one had been more surprised than Dutchy as she moved, but seeing her drop near Charge and Two-Dads he raced forwards noting that suddenly there seemed to be far more people than the gang and Hammersley RHIB crews could account for.

Swampy joined him as he began talking to Kari and trying to sit her up. She was at his elbow already rummaging through the medical kit. They could see Kari's sunken eyes and rapid breathing.

Swampy handed Dutchy a bottle, "Hold this, when she comes round we need her to drink it."

It was a different bottle from what she had given him a few minutes earlier, Dutchy looked at it quizzically, "Coconut water?"

"Apparently the best thing for dehydration. All our med kits now have it as standard." Swampy answered without looking up as she looped a stethoscope over her head having listened to Kari's heart. "Rapid heartbeat too, we should get her back to Hammersley."

"Mungo, we need the stretcher." Dutchy called, looking around for the seaman. His attention was drawn back to Kari when he heard a low moan and Swampy spoke.

"Dutchy, she's coming round, when she opens her eyes you need to get her to drink some of that water. Not too much at a time, remember we don't know how long since she had anything proper to eat or drink."

"Got ya." With his acknowledgement the medic wandered over to join the crew overseeing the loading of the RHIBs.

A few minutes later with Kari barely awake Swampy re-joined them with another Lieutenant in tow.

"Dutchy how is she?" asked the Hammersley Medic although from the look at the pair she clearly gained her own impression. "Okay, this is Lieutenant Griffin, he's the doctor on board Newcastle."

"Has she come round at all in the last few minutes?" Dutchy kept his focus on Kari and just shook his head at the question from the doctor. "I suspect she's severely dehydrated and as we're going to leave before Hammersley I have been authorised to take the Lieutenant back to Cairns. We'll make sure she's looked after."

"It's going to be the best thing for her Dutchy, I can only do the bare minimum for her on Hammersley and she should go to hospital at least for a check up." Swampy waited for their bosun to argue, but he merely nodded in acknowledgement.

He was worried, Newcastle was the best place for her, but realistically he also knew that he would have to stay on Hammersley or one of the impounded vehicles. He allowed Swampy to pull him away from Kari while the doctor and two other sailors performed some immediate first aid and put her on a stretcher.

As they took her away he remained rooted to the spot and just watched. He hoped it wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

x-x-x

After the beach had been cleared the XO, Swampy and Dutchy retraced their steps across the island to clear any weapons or equipment that may have been dropped. Finally arriving at the shack. The XO looked around and with Dutchy stood at the doorway it made it seem seriously small. The XO turned the crank on the wall and the sound of chains rattled. The visual of the rope handcuffs attached to the end caused Dutchy to clutch his stomach and wipe the back of his glove over his mouth as the vision of the rings around Grace's wrists made the connection.

"You okay mate?" The XO asked casually picking up the reaction from his senior sailor.

Shaking his head Dutchy composed himself, "yes sir, we know they were here, it looks like they had the Lieutenant tied up with that."

"Sadly, I'm in agreement." Taking out his phone he took photos. And collected the rope, putting it in a plastic bag that was provided by Swampy. "There's nothing else here, let's get back and go home."

They all made their way back to Hammersley.

X-X-X

 _ **2003 First Watch - HAMS Hammersley**_

Kate met the Team when they returned to the ship. Swampy reached the deck first.

"How is she?" Asked Kate

"Severely dehydrated according to the quick assessment by the Newcastle doctor, they've taken her aboard. Hopefully rehydration and some food will be all she needs, but assessing anything else was pretty impossible, she was left abandoned in the swamp next to a croc next. Fortunately we got her before anything else happened."

Further discussion stopped as Dutchy appeared to drag himself from the RHIB, the last one to do so. Kate struggled to contain her surprise at the state of the officer. He had no jacket and appeared covered in more mud than anyone else, a good indicator that somewhere along the way he had been rescuing her and wallowing in it more than would normally be the case.

Aware that a number of the crew were standing around waiting to stow the RHIB she looked around. "Swampy get cleaned up and we'll debrief in the ships office in 30 minutes."

Swampy acknowledge the directive and stepped forward and headed for the hatch to get inside. Kate turned to Dutchy, "Well done, the XO said you kept your cool out there. Go get cleaned up yourself then resume your duties, Mungo can oversee the stowing of the RHIB and the XO will secure all weapons, they're both probably in the boarding party room."

"Thanks Boss." His answer was sombre and Kate understood, the last 48 hours had been draining on everyone, but he had also suffered the emotional strain due to their previous relationship.

"It's been a good outcome." Kate reassured him, "Grace is in the best place with Newcastle's medical team and they will let us have any information as soon as they can. We'll need to arrange steaming parties and a tow for the gang's vessels, but I'll get the XO to start on that. Get cleaned up and we'll debrief."

He nodded at her lethargically and followed the others inside the ship. Once in his own cabin he headed for the shower and allowed himself some time to collect his thoughts, or at least try to. Seeing her struggling helplessly in the mud had brought back all the feelings of inadequacy he'd had before, the thought that the nearby crocodiles could move on her at any moment sent fear coursing through his body. He always took it personally when he failed to protect his friends or crew mates when bad things happened. But this time, it had felt so much worse and he couldn't really work out why. Letting the warm water cascade over him he was certainly feeling cleaner and less itchy from the mud and sand that he had been covered in when he rescued Grace. It didn't however appear to do much for the strain in his muscles.

As he left the shower and dressed in clean clothes the fear recurred that now it was highly likely she would be whisked away again by the Feds until the court case. The last few weeks had taken him through a whole raft of emotions and now he had no idea all over again what the future held for them or even what he wanted from the situation. If he was being honest with himself, he was thinking he'd just woken up from some twisted dream that was torturing him into thinking she might actually still be alive. His thoughts rambled for several minutes until he heard the voice on the tannoy summon him to the ship's office.

Leaving his cabin he met Charge, "You okay Dutchy? It was pretty hairy out there for a minute, I thought that Vince guy was going to shoot us all. Thank goodness, the Lieutenant was on the ball and had the energy to take him out with that shovel."

For a few seconds Dutchy wondered what the other sailor was saying until his mind replayed the events on the beach. "Yeah," he finally acknowledged. "She's lucky she didn't get shot on top of everything else." His tone was angry as he realised how easily things could have gone differently and again he had failed her because he didn't even try and stop her. He also realised that he didn't really know what happened with the prisoners. "Are they all in austere?"

"No they were all taken to the brig on Newcastle, they've already departed and will be taking them back to port. That Vince guy is going to have a nasty headache for a few days. Talk about weapon improvisation. Almost the shovel of death. I'll have to remember that one in future."

"Shame it's only a headache, should have been worse what he put her through," Dutchy answered, the animosity clear in his voice.

"It wasn't your fault, any of this, if anything you're the one who saved her." Charge tried to lessen the guilt he knew the big man would be carrying, he'd seen it before when he thought he'd failed to protect Kate when she was the XO.

"Nah, mate she pretty much saved herself and protected your arse." Dutchy's tone had lost some of the undertones from a moment earlier and he allowed himself to smile. "Of course now it means the Feds are going to whisk her away back into protective custody."

"Maybe not, I heard they may be making other arrangements now that the whole gang are in the clink, or will be when Newcastle gets back to Cairns. Of course it's only scuttlebutt at the moment, but you know how often that turns out to be true."

Dutchy ignored the comment, his brain still struggling to process everything that had happened during the afternoon. "What about us?"

"We're about to find out, briefing in the ship's office."

With a lethargic nod, the two senior sailors made their way to the Ship's Office as instructed.

Kate was briefing the junior sailors when they entered and took up positions at the back of the group.

"We need to finish the clean up around here, make sure we've collected any weapons that have been dropped, searched the island, ensure that there's no other member of the gang hiding out. A steaming party from Newcastle and one from us are taking the bigger vessels back, we've got the smaller yacht to tow, so we'll be about another 12-24 hours."

After a few questions the juniors were excused leaving Dutchy, Swampy, Charge and the XO with Kate. "It's been a tough few days. But we've seen worse, Charge can you take charge of the land search?" Although phrased as a question he understood the implied order. "You can take Brd and Two-Dads along with whoever else is not on watch."

"Swampy, you and the XO resume normal duties after you've restocked the boarding party supplies."

Echoes of "Yes, ma'am" followed and the senior sailors prepared to leave. The XO seemed to stay put until Kate also dismissed him leaving just her and Dutchy in the room. She could see he was struggling with the outcome of events and for the moment she had little reassurance she could give. Her request for information from the Federal Police had yet to be answered.

2119 First Watch, Hammersley Bridge

Kate was on the Hammersley Bridge with Bird and RO, when the Charge and Swampy joined them.

"Everything okay Charge?" Kate asked her Chief Petty Officer

"Yes ma'am Newcastle confirmed they are making good time back to Cairns and the Feds are delighted. Might I make a suggestion boss?

"Now let me guess, a beach barbecue before we head back?"

"You read my mind," joked Charge.

"It'll be good to lift everyone's spirits and to have some brief down time before they get back and the Feds bombard them with questions." Added the XO.

"I agree with you, but unfortunately we can't do that, we've received orders to sail immediately, Bird is already preparing a quick meal as it's getting late."

"Any word on Lt Finch?" asked Charge.

"I just spoke to NAVCOM, they're sending a medivac chopper to collect her from Newcastle. She's doing better and it's more of a precaution, but the Feds want her back in Cairns with medical clearance so they can take her statement in order to charge everyone the minutes the ship docks." Kate advised her team.

"Does Dutchy know?" asked the XO as there were footsteps on the stairs and Dutchy now freshly showered and changed appeared.

"Do I know what?" the man in question asked eagerly.

Kate looked at him sympathetically, "She's severely dehydrated, hasn't eaten in 2 days and has some minor wounds and bruising, but doing as well as can be expected at this time."

Dutchy was silent and Kate allowed him to process the information in his own way. When she thought she had some of his attention she continued, "We need to return home, the police will want statements from everyone about what happened today. Dutchy, have Two-Dads and Mungo to take the larger of the yachts and steam home. Newcastle have provided the crew for the speedboat along with strict instructions to go no faster than eighteen knots and keep pace with the yacht. We have the smaller yacht secured for us to tow. Can you check all is in order then make your report before you resume watch."

"All done X, I've sent it to your inbox," he answered referring to their internal mail system where reports were submitted rather than the old paper method.

"Very good, check the tow and carry on."

As he acknowledged the order and left the bridge Kate sensed he was more the normal Dutchy, but it was an attitude she didn't expect to last. Deep down he was affected by the events of not only the last few days, but the whole encounter with Lt Finch.

Swampy arrived on the bridge after Dutchy had left and reported for duty. Kate turned to her. "We should be underway in less than an hour, plot a course home and watch the weather, RO do we have the report from Coast Watch yet?"

"Not yet ma'am they said 2130 and we have another eleven minutes before then."

Kate eased out of the command chair and flipped off the binoculars from over her head and handed them to Charge as he exchanged places with her and with a quick look round her crew she smiled, "Good work today." Then she turned and headed down the stairs, she needed some time to breathe, it was going to be a long night.

She was concerned about Dutchy, it would be hard to keep him busy which usually helped a bit in situations where her was not himself. With time to rethink everything that happened and blame himself, even though he shouldn't. She wondered what she could do best to support him through until they got home when she could dispatch him to the hospital. She wondered if she might be able to save him some angst and use his report as a statement to the feds. It would be worth at least asking the question, of course that assumed Maxine would allow release of the Navy document.

As Kate sat in her cabin looking to write her own report she ended up doing more thinking herself. She knew exactly how Dutchy had felt the last twenty four hours, she had been through it herself only a year before when Mike had been abducted and beaten up by the drug smugglers and only thanks to a debt of honour by Anton Gorski had saved him.

Having sat and stared at the screen for about an hour while her mind wandered she decided that a brew would do her good, so she headed for the galley and an idea occurred to her.

"Hey Bird," Kate greeted her.

"Ma'am, can I get you something?"

"No, I just came for a brew," For a moment Kate silently sorted her drink as Bird continued to clean up from their evening meal.

"Is everything alright Ma'am? Everyone is kind of down right now, is there news about Lt Finch?"

"She's doing better. We're unlikely to know more until we get back to port. Have you seen Dutchy recently?

"I think he's avoiding people. It's like he doesn't want to- " she stalled, then changed her mind "I don't think people know what to say to him in case he bites their head off. He's worried about the lieutenant isn't he?"

"Yes, but I need his head in the game until we get home. You may be able to help with that."

"What could I do ma'am?" asked the young sailor timidly.

"You've got your navigation assessment coming up haven't you?

"I need about another twenty hours before I can take it."

"Then make the most of it. The next round is in about a month, so we need to make sure you're on the list. Ask Dutchy to work it into your schedule so you aim to complete the hours in three weeks, of course it will mean extra duty." Kate Instructed as she sipped her tea.

"That's fine ma'am, I want to learn." An enthusiastic Bird agreed. She was still young and had seen some terrible things, but she managed to keep her youthful optimism. Kate was a bit envious. The years had taken their toll, not just in what the Navy had thrown at her, but the on again off again relationship with Mike and then with Jim before he was killed had affected her outlook somewhat.

Conversation lapsed for a moment as Kate finished her tea and washed up the cup, but as she turned to leave Bird spoke, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Bird looked a little nervous, "it's about Dutchy and Lieutenant Finch. They've become quite close haven't they?"

Kate wasn't exactly surprised the young sailor had picked up on something. Although she was only just twenty Bird was very perceptive especially with Dutchy, the two had formed a bond in the last two years and he looked out for her more than most of the crew. There were still parts of Dutchy and Kari's story that no one knew, perhaps even her, but they had been fairly open with the crew after Kari had been abducted, but had kept talk of a personal relationship out of the briefing, just acknowledged that their paths had crossed in the Gulf.

"Yes he does. For now this is between us, no doubt the whole story will come out in time, but Dutchy and Lt Finch were together after they met in the Gulf before she got her warrant. Circumstances conspired against them and she has been in Witness Protection ever since." Kate trusted the young sailor and knew that she looked up to the big man, so she didn't feel like she was telling tales out of school.

"What do you think will happen now?"

"I don't know, but I do hope that there will be time while we're ashore for them to talk, it's not something they could do properly while they were aboard and it will be good for both of them." Kate went to the door ready to leave then turned back, "make sure you've put in the galley orders for the next evolution before we dock."

"Already done ma'am, I gave them to the XO half hour ago."

"Well done."

Kate headed back to her cabin and concentrated on completing her report of the events of the previous forty-eight hours. It seemed to take her forever, she would be glad when this patrol was over and everyone could take a breather.

Leaving her cabin sometime later she went to the bridge and watched silently as Dutchy and Bird were discussing navigation points, two other sailors at their stations keeping watch.

One of them hearing the footsteps on the stairs looked up. "Captain on the bridge!" he announced, drawing Dutchy and Bird's attention.

"As you were, don't let me interrupt." She offered, but it was clear her presence even if not intended as such was proving a distraction. "Dutchy, when you are finished here I'd like a word. Come and find me."

"Yes boss," he acknowledged and Kate left the bridge leaving them to return to the matters at hand and he talked about the final part of the assessment. "Don't worry about it Bird, you've seen it done a hundred times, we'll get you some practice in the next few weeks and with the drill tomorrow Swampy will be able to give you additional pointers on what to look out for."

"Thanks Dutchy, I really appreciate you doing this when I know you've got a lot on your mind."

"Between you and me chicken legs, I think the boss did it deliberately to help keep my mind off things."

"She's clever at that isn't she?" For a moment she was quiet, Dutchy never answered, Bird continued. "The boss, she's good at giving us little things to keep our minds off the bad stuff."

Dutchy nodded, it wasn't the first time she had done something similar. "Yeah, Very clever."

With the training session over and Bird resuming her galley duties Swampy reappeared on the bridge. "Dutchy, the boss told me to relieve you. You're to go and get some food and she asked me to remind you that she still wants to speak to you."

He had a good idea what she wanted to speak to him about, but he wasn't too keen. He needed time to sort things out in his own mind first. Swampy however wasn't going to give him the chance. "I have the ship," she announced receiving an echo from the rest of the bridge crew and then reluctantly Dutchy who with nothing else to do headed down the stairs. His watch over he had time to sleep before breakfast and starting all over again.

As he got to the bottom he was about to pass the Captain's cabin when her voice called out and stopped him. He could have pretended not to hear, as she should have been asleep at 0400, but with a quiet passageway it wasn't a response that would fly. "Yes boss?" he acknowledged slowly as he turned and stopped at the threshold to her cabin.

"Come in and close the door," she instructed.

Once he had obliged and they were free to talk she began. "I've had word from the base, LT Finch arrived safely on a medivac chopper about an hour ago. The doctors are still assessing her, but are pleased with her condition on arrival. They will keep her in at least until later today to ensure she hasn't suffered any ill effects from everything."

"That's good news." It was the first bit in hours.

"I've also spoken to Agent Morris who has assured me that any plans to move the lieutenant to another location have not yet been finalised and will not happen until she is medically cleared which is unlikely to be until after we dock tomorrow, so you should have a change to talk to her."

"What are the plans?" He asked, slightly relieved that any plan to move her wouldn't happen until they had spoken, but that was no guarantee of how long they would get.

"I don't know and at this stage I'm not sure that Agent Morris does either. While she may have been in charge of her case during the last three years the current situation is being overseen by a more senior officer and she is not privy to all information. Agent Morris has however said that she would wish to speak to you tomorrow before you see Lt Finch."

"Why does she want to see me?"

"I have no idea Dutchy, she just said it is important. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, I would if I knew, but she hasn't shared the details with me." Kate answered and he could tell that she was a bit frustrated at being kept out of the loop.

"How long will we be ashore?" He asked after a moment, half expecting that it would be something like a half day turnaround, essentially long enough for them to restock.

"According to Commander Flynn it has not yet been determined. It is likely that there will be some crew changes, but he has not given me details."

"Anything else boss?"

Kate knew now was coming the crunch time. The general business had all been taken care of and she well knew that he would be aware of what came next.

"There will be counselling sessions for everyone on the boarding party and that is doubly critical for you. It will also be mandatory for Lt Finch."

"When will she be able to go back to her real name?"

"I don't know, for now there is a large part of her identity and situation which is strictly need to know. That includes what happens next, her family background and your history in the gulf. As far as the crew are aware you were friends, but nothing more. They may speculate or may guess, but I will not have scuttlebutt on my ship. I'm sure you feel the same."

"Yes boss." He agreed.

"Just remember that none of this was your fault and she got a raw deal because she tried to do the right thing three years ago. You've both got a lot to come to terms with, I want to work with you to give you time to do that, but you need to tell me it's what you want."

Dutchy was conflicted for a few seconds, at first he was ready to brush it off and carry on like nothing had happened, that it was all just some crappy nightmare and it wasn't real, but on the other side he had been fortunate enough to have spent time with her, to begin to hear about some of the things that happened, to start to get to know her again. He still had a lot of questions and unresolved feelings. If he said no now he might not get another chance.

"Dutchy, I don't want to press things with NAVCOM if it's not what you want, so I need to know." She studied him in earnest, she could see he was in conflict and she was ready to try and persuade him, so his response took her a little by surprise.

"I do want it. I need to know the full story, whether it means anything for us or not, I need to know what happened." He surprised himself with the response, but for once it felt right to follow the trail and see where it led. The year before he had talked to her about the chase and the hard part coming when you'd made the catch. Was he at that stage now?

"Then I will do everything I can to make sure you get to talk."

"Thanks Kate, I appreciate it."

She ignored the familiarity. He deserved a break and even though their ranks spoke volumes in navy terms they were still friends and had seen each other through a lot in the last two years. "Go and get some food in you. Can't have the big man fading away."

He chuckled at her attempt at humour. "Right Boss."

He left her cabin and headed for his own. Finally climbing into his bunk he lay down and closed his eyes. Images of the last few weeks running through his brain. Images of her in various attire and attitude. He knew he had made the right decision, things weren't going to be easy, but he hoped it might be a chance to move forward with or without her and until he knew everything he was still conflicted about how he really felt.

He thought back to a night where they had been walking on the beach in Cyprus and lay down to look at the stars…

* * *

" _So… what are you thinking about?" he had asked, it was the last night they had been together, before life went to hell in a hand basket._

" _How I'm going to take over the world." She had answered and he laughed._

" _I can just picture it now, Dr Grace Taylor, the mad scientist who was responsible for the state of the world, everything falling apart and she's the only one left to save it."_

" _I won't be saving it all on my own. You'll be there too." She had quipped light heartedly._

 _As they teased each other things just fell into place for him, he was feeling something he had never experienced before, the thought of being separated for the next few weeks until they could meet up back home was like a hole developing in his gut, but right then he felt complete._

" _Marry me!" he asked, completely out of nowhere, they hadn't even talked about the possibility._

 _She turned her head and looked at him, the only light from the full moon over head,_ _"What?"_

 _He rolled onto his side looking back at her,_ _"I know it's crazy, that there are a lot of things to talk about but I know what is right, and this feels right, I want you in my life forever. Will you Petty Officer Grace Taylor Marry me?"_

 _Caught in the moment Grace smiled at him,_ _"now is not really the time, just hold that thought and remember this moment when we start ADFA."_

 _He smiled, she hadn_ _'t given him a direct yes, but equally he hadn't been completely shot down, only postponed, "Okay if that's what you want, our first night at ADFA you're on, but you sure I can't tempt you to decide tonight here under the stars?"_

 _She seemed to think for a minute then shook her head,_ _"Tempting but I've got places to be and people to heal, I want us to have more time to get to know each other. We haven't talked about coping with our careers and children and all that stuff."_

" _I won't change my mind, will you?"_

" _Highly unlikely Petty Officer Dylan Mulholland, but I don't want us to tempt fate by making such a big decision here, in the environment we're living in."_

" _I love you Grace." He added before he kissed her._

 _They had spent the night together doing anything but talking and the next morning, early, they went their separate ways to their ships full of the expectation that the next time they met back home they would embark on a new story of their life._

* * *

Of course it had tempted fate, a few days later his Bordo had been killed and Grace was also apparently killed in a helo crash in the desert during a medivac just few hours later.

Coming back to the present he looked around, the clock on the wall showed him he had about 3 hours until his next watch so he tried once again to sleep. This time exhaustion must have kicked in, but he still dreamt about everything, causing him to wake up almost as exhausted as he was when he closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed this, I will try and post more regularly in the coming weeks._

 _posted: 28Apr19_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the reviews, I will try to catch up on personal replies. Thank you to the guest reviewer for the prod._

 _In writing this chapter I realised that my timelines may have been messed up, so hope this works. To help with timelines this story has been based on the Dirty Bomb happening in July, so this takes place around the following March at which point Dutchy has been home from the Gulf about two years and Grace in Witness Protection about the same._

 _So on with the story … Dutchy is in for a shock_

* * *

 **1637 Hrs First Dog Watch**

 **HMAS Hammersley, Home Port**

The sail home had been uneventful for once and the crew after some sleep had gradually returned to their normal selves, except for Dutchy. He appeared for morning watch looking more exhausted than when she saw him after guts watch. However he had performed his duties albeit in relative silence and didn't engage with the crew when they began to get boisterous. Kate allowed him some latitude following the events of the previous days.

Fortunately the junior crew had been quick to complete their duties and leave the ship upon docking or they would have raised several comments about the mysterious woman and child arriving and being escorted to the ward room. Kate was observant and noted the young girls blond curls and bright blue eyes, it wouldn't be a problem for Two-Dads to reach some wild conclusions.

Once they were settled, Kate opened the conversation.

"I was told you are looking for Lt Finch."

"Yes, I was told she would be here, I'm from Department of Communities, Child Safety and Disability services. Jenna Stanton." She did not offer her hand in greeting Kate noted, however she did not take offence as the woman was trying to manage a squirming child who just wanted to get down.

"Is there something anyone else can assist with?" asked Kate taking the hand of the child and smiling at her.

"Is Lt Finch alright? I haven't been told anything except to meet her here."

"Yes, she is fine, unfortunately the Federal Police brought her back via medivac as a precaution, have they not been in touch with you?"

"They just told me to come to the ship."

"Well I'm sorry, can I help in any way, it's clear you have your hands full." Kate alluded to the squirming child in the woman's arms.

"In that case I understand you have a Petty Officer Dylan Mulholland on board?"

"Dutchy? Yes, he will be here momentarily. Can I ask your interest?" Kate was curious, she had already sent for Dutchy when word came through about the visitor.

"I'm afraid not, I have been instructed only to speak to Lt Finch or your Petty Officer."

"Very well, I will have our chefo bring you something and will be available if you need anything when you have spoken to Dutchy."

The other woman thanked Kate and they parted ways.

A few minutes later Dutchy entered bearing two cups. He set one down on the table careful to place it out of the reach of the child's hands as she reached to grab his sleeve.

"Not a good idea, sweetheart, that's hot." He gently chided as he stopped her hand reaching forward. As he took her hand she slowly looked up in awe, her tiny mouth open as if she was ready to scream, but she didn't and gave him a sort of curious look. As the woman shuffled in the seat and sat the child down again, she struggled and looked at Dutchy holding her arms out.

"Dada!"

"I'm not your Dada sweetie," he answered gently, casting a confused look at the woman. "Ms Stanton, I was told you wanted to see me but I'm not sure what help I can be. I haven't seen Lt Finch in three years until this assignment happened."

"Forgive the questions I am about to ask, but it will help me with a few facts." Jenna answered. Then pausing for a sip of her tea, carefully avoiding the arms reaching out to climb on Dutchy who had perched himself against one end of the table. "What is your relationship with Lt Finch.?"

"There isn't one. We've been on assignment, we haven't talked since the Gulf."

"So you've had no contact with Lt Finch in over two years?"

"No, I said that. We last met in the Gulf right before she was shipped out and has been with the Federal Police ever since."

"Then what I say next will probably come as a bit of a surprise," there was a brief pause as if she was suddenly wanting to disappear into a black hole. "I've been in charge of Millie's case since she arrived from Perth last month. The Federal Police have said she can be reunited with her mother, but I understand from your Captain that she's in the hospital, in that case I have permission to speak to her father and discuss options."

"I'm not sure I can help you I don't know who that is." He answered, getting more confused, Grace had never mentioned dating anyone and he was certain he wasn't father to anyone, the subject had never come up with the girls he dated. Taking another look at the child bouncing and squirming on the knee of the woman from child services he could see her blue eyes, the blond curls were obvious. He would have known if he'd been told about a child out there some place, the mother would have come after him for child support. The hair and eyes while similar to his own was no guarantee about this child, but for a brief moment he wondered what it would be like to have children, especially with the woman who had captured his heart in the Gulf.

"I do, Lt Finch left instructions should anything happen to her." I would rather place Millie with family than have to return her to foster care until her extended family are located. Would you agree that would be better?"

"I would, but I still don't understand how I can help."

"Dada!" Squealed the young girl reaching out again.

"I'm not your Daddy honey."

"Millie seems to think differently. Petty Officer Mulholland, I can see you are not following me. Lt Finch's instructions were to locate you and see if you would be willing to take your daughter."

"I'm sorry Ms Stanton, but Millie is not my daughter, I don't have any children."

"I'm sorry I don't have any more information that can help you, perhaps you can discuss it with her police liaison, or Lt Finch." There was a moment of silence. "There is one thing, but I don't know if it helps," Jenna said, reaching into a bag and pulling out a framed photo and handing it to Dutchy.

He took it and looked at a photo of him with Kari during their last leave together in Cyprus. Tucked into the bottom of the frame was a picture of Millie. It looked like the photo was supposed to replicate a family. Millie reached out, he handed the photo back and the child grabbed it. "Mama, Dada."

"How old is she?" he asked.

"Eighteen months, her birthday on record is the fifth of October 2010, about seven and a half months after her mother was taken into witness protection." Another silence ensued. Dutchy was still uncertain, he knew babies were in the womb for about nine months, the timing could be right for their last R&R, but he wasn't convinced. Ms Stanton continued, "You know what I think, that Lt Finch found out about the pregnancy after she went into witness protection, that she wanted to be able to let you know and for you to be a family and this was the only way at the time to do that. Millie clearly made the connection between the photo and yourself, she had to have been told that throughout her life."

Dutchy was silent, he was still struggling to deal with all that had happened in the last few weeks, readjusting to the fact that she was alive after all this time, but now to find out that she had a daughter who this woman was claiming was his sent his stomach flapping. Him, a father? He'd never really thought much about it but it seemed the kind of natural progression that at some point he would settle down and have a family, but right now he couldn't focus, he needed air.

He was barely able to mutter an "excuse me" before hurrying from the room.

 **x-x-x**

 **1707 Hrs First Dog Watch**

 **HMA Hammersley Aft Deck, Home Port, Cairns**

Kate found him leaning on the rail near the back of the aft deck, almost out of sight behind the starboard RHIB. His knuckles were white where he was tightly hanging on to the rail as he hung his head staring into the water.

"Thought you might be around here." Kate commented as casually as she could, stopping at his side. "The hospital just called, Grace is going to be fine, she'll be able to leave soon, once you've finished your chores you can go and collect her."

Dutchy remained silent and distracted.

"Hey, that's good news," when he still didn't respond Kate knew he was struggling. "What's wrong Dutchy?"

He continued to ignore her.

"Okay, forget I'm your boss, I'm also your friend and it seems right now that you need one, so take the opportunity. Something is going on with you, what is it?"

Slowly he raised his head, he didn't look at her but she could see the pain and confusion etched in his face. It took her back to another day about a year and a half earlier when they were held by the Grog Runners.

"I should have asked more questions, we talked about getting married, I should have fought to find out the truth."

"You had no way of knowing any different."

"But I did, I just wasn't smart enough to put it together."

"What makes you think that?" asked Kate gently while not wanting to reinforce his thinking.

"I heard about the crash, the actions at the camp, I never thought that they were connected, that it was a cover up."

"What cover up?"

"There was this security outfit, Vince was in charge, they were supposedly behind thefts of supplies from the refugee camp where Grace worked on and off as part of the humanitarian mission. Scuttlebut said that one night they moved in, corralled the staff at one end of the camp rounded up all the men and threatened to slit their throats if they didn't get what they wanted. I never heard anymore."

"And you're thinking that Grace was involved?"

He shook his head, "she wouldn't. She would have tried to stop it. The guys never wanted to see her if they were sick unlike the other doctors she didn't hand out pills like candy. Didn't want to encourage drug abuse."

"And if she picked up some big intel then she would turn state's evidence and that put a target on her back." Kate had learnt enough about the woman to know that she would do the right thing whatever the cost.

"She was there that night," he muttered. "She emailed me after it happened."

"When Vince and the gang raided the camp?"

"It happened in the middle of several attacks on the British and a couple of American sorties were targeted too. It was bloody and brutal. The last night they attacked us-"

He broke off, the memories of other events once again filling his mind. Kate was astute enough to realise that he was now talking of the night his boarding officer had been killed. "The night your boarding officer was killed?" Kate prompted gently.

"She came to collect his body and the wounded and the next day she was gone, no one that knew said anything, only that she was reassigned with a medivac. A few hours later word came round that the chopper had crashed. She wasn't named for several days, but when I never heard I knew something was wrong. No one knew about us except a couple of close mates, so I found out when the official announcement happened."

"What happened wasn't your fault. She would have made a choice to do the right thing no matter the consequences, sometimes it's what we have to do. She wouldn't have necessarily known they would take her into protective custody and separate her from her family and friends and once it was done she either risked herself or her family and the events of the last seventy-two hours tell us that it was the right move. I know it's hard for everyone else, but hopefully now everything is over the two of you can talk and work out what you want to do now."

"It'll mean one of us leaving the navy," he replied unemotionally.

"Why?"

"Boss, have you forgotten, there's a little matter of the no snogging your shipmates rule."

Kate laughed briefly, "You've been listening to Bird too much." After a pause she continued, "you were both Petty Officers when you met, granted she had applied for her warrant, but that didn't come through until later and she'll have some more training to do, but what about you? Have you thought of crossing over to the dark side and becoming an officer?"

"Once, back in the Gulf, we talked about it."

"And when you came back you weren't ready?"

"Something like that."

"Maybe now is the time to think again. I'd be happy to recommend you and the new intake for ADFA is in a couple of months you'd be able to go together and providing you're not on the same ship you'll be fine."

Dutchy relaxed a little and gave a brief smile as he looked at Kate for the first time. "Are you matchmaking boss?"

"Well that little girl in there is going to need to get to know her father and what better way than having her parents in the same place."

"She's not my daughter," he stated firmly.

"How are you so sure?"

"Grace would have found a way to tell me."

"Think about it, Grace was isolated, she had no friends or family to turn to. Finding out she was pregnant after the trauma of the attack on the camp and being whisked into Witness Protection and being separated from her normal life this may have been her lifeline. Having the baby was something of her old life to hang onto."

"You think Millie is mine?" He asked starting to wonder if it was possible.

"If you want to be sure request a DNA test, but she has your eyes and her hair is the same as yours, when I first saw her she made me think of you and that wouldn't have happened if there wasn't some resemblance. I'll leave you, but Ms Stanton wants to see you again. If you don't take Millie and she does turn out to be your daughter would you want her going to another foster home if Grace is separated for a debrief?"

"I have no idea about kids, what would I do?"

"Call your mum, she'd love to hear she has a grandchild and she'll give you sound advice."

"Are you kidding? She'd be on the next plane here, she's almost given up on me having a family."

"Seriously, children at that age want love and a playmate, ask Swain. Read to her, talk to her, find some paper and crayons, make pictures for Grace, they'd both love it."

"I don't know boss, I've never exactly seen myself with young kids, when they're older maybe, but this age? Never."

"Dutchy, you're a good man, you deserve some happiness, it's been a tough few years, give yourself some time to come to terms with everything and decide what you want. I know it won't be easy at first, but you once told me you like the chase. Maybe this is the one to go after."

Kate turned and walked away, she had given him more than enough to think about, and he needed a few minutes alone to consider his next move. She had no doubt that he would reach the right decision.

 **x-x-x**

 **1734 Hrs First Dog Watch**

 **HMAS Hammersley, Ward Room**

 **Home Port, Cairns**

Dutchy returned to the Ward Room following the time out on deck to find the young child busy scribbling on a piece of paper while still sat on Ms Stanton's knee. They both looked up on hearing the door open and Millie grabbed the paper holding it up.

"Dada, look."

He nervously smiled at her and reached out for the picture, which to him was entirely unrecognisable. "What's this?"

"Boat," she replied looking a little puzzled.

"Hmm, interesting."

Ms Stanton remained quiet, observing the exchange.

"You draw," demanded Millie, pushing more paper towards him.

"Maybe later honey, Mummy is waiting for you."

Millie's expression suddenly lit up. "Mummy?" she asked.

"Yes, you want to go get her?"

The child nodded her head vigourously.

Ms Stanton began collecting the paper and pencils together around the now bouncing child. "Have you heard from the Federal Police?"

"Not yet, but we've heard from the hospital, Grace is being released. There may be a debrief by the feds later, but we can take Millie to see her before then."

"And you, how are you doing with what's happening?"

Dutchy didn't answer the question immediately, but helped tidy up the items scattered on the table and pick up some stray pencils littering the floor.

"Petty Officer, I know this must have come as a shock to you, but as Millie's father you need to make some decisions about her care."

Dutchy handed over the items he'd collected and paused, watching Millie still bouncing and babbling to herself.

Kate had been right, there were similarities he'd never admit it but he had curly hair as a young boy. Now it was much easier to keep it short, not only to comply with Navy regs but because he didn't want to be ridiculed for the curls that he'd have when it grew longer.

"I'd like to talk to her mother first before I commit to anything and I'd like a DNA test. Either way I want to be sure."

"And in the meantime, I have authority to hand her over to you, are you willing to take her or do I need to return her to foster care for her until her mother is able to take her back?"

"I'll take her." He was still justifying in his mind what he was going to do, but the words came out just as Millie again reached out to him.

"Dada!"

Seeing Ms Stanton starting to struggle with assembling the items back into a bag while Millie continued to fidget he tentatively reached out and lifted the child up. She immediately wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and clung on tight. Something he was not expecting.

He rubbed her back and she lay her head on his shoulder. A knock on the door went unnoticed and Kate stepped into the room.

Ms Stanton having completed the clean-up stood up and shouldered the bag. "How will you get to the hospital?"

Dutchy suddenly wondered what he would do after all he only had his bike in the car park at NAVCOM, so no way was he going to be able to use that with a two year old.

Kate had heard the question and immediately answered, "I'll take them. I have my car being brought down. We'll be ready to go in ten minutes."

"Making assumptions boss?" He asked as Kate took Millie's hand and tweaked her nose to a girlish chuckle.

"No assumptions. I know you Dutchy. She looks pretty content there."

Ms Stanton watched the exchange for a moment before concluding her visit. "If you have any questions you can contact me at the number in the file in the bag, I can't tell you much more, but I can find out anything you need to know. I have a child seat in my car that you can use for now until you get your own."

"Hungwy," Millie's tiny voice interrupted as she pulled on the collar of Dutchy's shirt.

"Why don't we see what we can do about that," said Kate, reaching out to take the child who clung closer to Dutchy.

"Honey, it's okay, Kate is a friend of mine, she's the best person to find some cookies and chocolate," encouraged Dutchy and reluctantly she allowed Kate to take her.

"Is there anything she is allergic to or can't have?" asked Kate, making Dutchy silently thankful he hadn't taken her as he wouldn't even have thought to ask.

"Nothing on file," confirmed Ms Stanton. Kate took Millie and they left the room, but before the door closed, Kate stuck her head back in.

"Have Halfy complete your chores, get your gear and meet us on deck."

"But-"

"Dutchy, this is more important. We can manage, your reports are all done so you're good to go."

Kate and a babbling Millie left and Dutchy was left alone with Ms Stanton. "You're doing fine, everything will seem alien at first, but if you can spend time with the lieutenant and Millie, you'll learn and it will become second nature. Also if you have friends with children like Millie talk to them, the good ones will help you."

Handing over the bag Ms Stanton moved towards the door. "Good luck." She opened the door.

Dutchy dropped the bag on the table and followed her, escorting her out onto the deck and ultimately off the ship. Before driving off she removed the child seat from the back of her car and handed it over to Dutchy with instructions on how to fit it.

He watched for a moment as the car drove up the jetty away from the ship.

"Interesting new piece of kit that," called Halfy from where he was checking the RHIB as he pointed at the item Dutchy had just put down.

"It's going in the Boss' car in a minute." He answered absently, without clarification as he set it down near the gangplank. He was about to go back inside when he stopped, "Boss has errands for me, can you make sure all the lines are secure and hatches battened down. Also there's some repainting needed on the bow winch, can you see it gets done by end of watch? You may need to requisition some more paint, Charge is aware and can sign off."

"I thought you were on watch."

"Nah, I was just wrapping up some chores, but the Boss needs me to do something, when her car comes, can you see that this is put in the back seat." He indicated the child seat before receiving an acknowledgement and turning inside.

 **x-x-x**

 **1622 Hrs First Dog Watch**

 **Cairns Hospital Foyer**

Kate arrived at the hospital with Dutchy and Millie. When she first dropped him off he was trying to juggle his kit bag, Millie's stuff, including the car seat and Grace's bag not to mention an excited toddler. After watching him for a moment it was clear he was finding himself out of his depth and she decided to hang around and lend a hand. Leaving the car seat and most of the other stuff in the car he was now carrying Millie while she had Grace's bag and Millie's.

Once they established where to go he seemed to hesitate. "Would you like a bit of time with Grace before Millie sees her? Give you a bit of time to talk first?"

He looked thoughtful for the moment, "yeah, although I have no idea what I'm going to say."

"You'll work it out. Just remember she's been out on her own with no family or friends for a long time. She's only had this little girl as a link to her old life." Kate advised as she tweaked Millie's nose, making her laugh. "You coming to auntie Kate while Daddy does something very important?"

"See Mummy," the little girl protested.

"In just a little while honey," reassured Dutchy. "I just need to go find out where she is and make sure she's able to have visitors, go with Kate."

"You thirsty? Let's get a juice," Kate prompted as Dutchy moved to hand her over as Kate set the bags on the floor. "We can also go to the shop and find mummy a present." Kate said, then taking the child, who smiled.

"Mummy peasant." She echoed as Kate held out a hand to Dutchy who looked confused.

"Of course she's going to need some pocket money," Kate prompted with a coquettish smile.

"So I'm expected to cough up?" he chided in somewhat good humour.

"She's your daughter, it's what Dad's do," she answered more forcefully.

As he laughed he fished his wallet from his pocket and handed some bills over to Kate, "Don't let her buy everything in the shop."

"Give me some credit, now while we are cooperative I suggest you head up. We'll be up in about fifteen minutes and we'll wait outside until you get us."

As he took Grace's bag and walked away he couldn't resist a look back over his shoulder as Kate set Millie on her feet, gathered her bag and they headed for the hospital shop.

As he rode the lift to the fourth floor it was full and stopped on every floor seeming to take forever as people got in and out. That gave him time to think and wonder what he would find when he saw Grace, it was good that now they could use her real name again, at least in his mind they could.

He replayed in his mind the events when he last saw her, how even while being proper and doing her job she had tried to connect with him on a personal level. Something he hadn't appreciated at the time. Also his mind was full of the news which had come out of the blue earlier when the care worker had turned up with Millie. Sure he wanted a family, but it wasn't exactly on his radar after the last few years and to find that he apparently had a daughter was a bit of a shock to the system. He had no idea what to do and truthfully was grateful for Kate's support right now. Perhaps he needed to visit Swain and talk to him about what to do, take advice from a mate who had a family. Also allowing Chloe to meet and play with Millie might be good for her.

He almost hadn't realised he'd exited the lift and was now standing at the door to her room. It looked like there was a doctor in with her and he didn't want to intrude so he hung back, suddenly wondering what on earth to say as well as not wanting to intrude.

It was a couple more minutes before the door opened and the doctor came out. Seeing Dutchy's uniform he nodded in greeting, "you're here for Lt Finch?"

"Yes, can she have visitors?"

"Of course, just not too many at once."

"How is she?"

"Remarkably well considering what happened. She needs a few days of rest, but otherwise can go home."

"That's good." Dutchy voiced, not sure what going home would mean, after all apart from the ship she had no place in Cairns that he knew about. He wasn't even sure if she really had a home. That set him wondering all over again.

The doctor was about to walk away, but prompted before he did so, "you can go in."

It was enough to bring him back to the present and Dutchy thanked the doctor, who turned and headed onto his next patient. Dutchy stood for a moment longer looking through the window as Grace flicked through a magazine. With a sense of trepidation Dutchy stepped up to the door and pushed it open.

* * *

 _I'm afraid I had to torture him a bit more. What is he going to say to Grace now?_

 _Feel free to nudge me if I don't post quick enough. The next few chapters are mostly written so I just need to edit them a bit._

 _Posted: 17May19_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you for the reviews, I've been catching up on responses, sorry it has take so long. I really should be getting ready for work, but keen to get this out to you before I go!  
_

 _Hope you enjoy this. Dutchy confronts Grace about Millie._

* * *

 **1841 Hrs First Dog Watch**

 **Cairns Hospital**

 _Dutchy stood for a moment longer looking through the window as Grace flicked through a magazine. With a sense of trepidation Dutchy stepped up to the door and pushed it open._

He watched her propped on the bed her knees pulled up allowing her to rest the magazine on them, she looked better than when he had last seen her on the beach and was now wearing jeans and a long sleeved top and she looked like she was just waiting for someone to collect her. As the door clicked shut it alerted her to someone in the room and she suddenly looked up, a brief instant of fear crossing her face before she seemed to relax as she recognised him.

"Hey," he greeted and earnt a smile in return.

"Hey yourself," she answered. "I thought you'd be on watch and wouldn't come." She was clearly pleased to see him.

"Something came up and we need to talk." He turned serious, trying to figure out the best way to raise the subject of their daughter, to be able to confirm that the young girl was his. To figure out where they went from here.

"What is it?" she asked, patting the side of her bed. "Dylan?" she continued as he hesitated for a moment then moved towards her and perched where she had wanted him to sit.

"How are you? That's most important right now. Where are you going to stay now?"

"I'm battered and bruised, but having spent most of the day stuck with an IV line for the dehydration I've been cleared to leave. The Feds came by and told me that I'm being withdrawn from WitSec; the downside is that it will take about a month to sort everything out. While that happens I still need to be in a safe house while the last of the gang are rounded up. They'll be back soon to collect me and take me in tonight."

"Then what happens?"

"I'll get debriefed about everything, sort out what I do now. The idea about finally being able to go home scares me. I don't know what my family know, whether they were ever told anything or if they just heard the same as you." He reached out and took her hand.

"Once they get over the shock, they'll be grateful to have you back."

"What about you?" He knew she was perceptive, she was one woman who had somehow figured him out, knew how he ticked. Maybe that was why he fell for her when they met and why it had so far been so easy to have accepted her return. But that afternoon had definitely sent a curve ball.

"I thought I was, now I find out there's two of you."

"Two of me?" she asked a look of confusion crossing her face. "I don't understand."

He waited a moment before speaking again wondering if she would realise what had happened. "Millie."

Grace snatched her hand and covered her mouth, her eyes like saucers, "What **?"** She was clearly shocked that he knew another of her secrets and he briefly wondered how many more there could be.

"A Child Welfare Officer brought her to the ship earlier looking for you. When she found out you were in the hospital, she asked for me apparently on the advice of the Feds. Why didn't you say something?" he asked, trying hard not to make it sound like an accusation. Maybe it was, but he was also curious, or at least he thought he was. He reached for her hand and wrapped it in his.

"I didn't," she started, struggling to respond. Taking a deep breath, "I didn't know what to say, it was bad enough that I waltzed back into your life without any real explanation, I didn't want to then force you to accept a child. Things happened and she was all I had left from my old life. It might have been selfish, but she was my last connection to you and I couldn't bear to give her up."

Silence fell for a moment he could see the tears in her eyes and feel her shaking, then she looked up as a tear ran down her cheek, "I didn't know I was pregnant, by the time I realised it was too late to turn back. I had limited choices, to have her and keep her, have an abortion or give her up to you or for adoption. I just couldn't bear to be parted from her. I'm sorry."

He was stunned, she appeared to be admitting it, but he wasn't sure how he felt about everything. He felt tension in his hands as he held hers, his shoulders ached as he stiffened his body to brace for what was to follow.

"Dylan I'm sorry, I really didn't want any of this to happen, I wanted to go to ADFA, to meet you there just like we planned, but after things blew up the night your boarding officer was killed, it all changed and my life has never been mine since. I thought about writing, figuring out some way to tell you, but like I said, she was the only thing I had that meant anything and I was going to protect her at all cost. It's one reason I was never hidden in the navy."

"But you did, on Hammersley, you came back and only thanks to the HQ stuff up were we even posted together, but you still didn't say anything." Now his tone was more accusatory.

"I told you I couldn't, you don't know how hard it was for me. I had been away from everything I knew, I needed safety and stability. I thought at least with you there I might have had a chance, I got the safety but the stability was nowhere near. You blamed me, I expected that, but when you were so angry for so long I hadn't expected that. What was I supposed to do?" She responded just as forcefully.

"I have no idea, oh maybe just tell me that you had a child for starters," he snapped.

"She was off limits, I had to trust that she was safe while I was at sea and as much as I really wanted to tell you I wanted this whole mess to be over so that I could explain everything."

"And have you? Explained everything?"

"No, and I'm not sure it's all over yet, the Feds are still taking me to a safe house. Where's Millie? She should come with me."

"She's with Lt Commander Macgregor. She's safe." He wanted to reassure her, but at the same time he needed answers without the distraction of the little girl he had met earlier.

"I want to see her."

"When we've talked this out."

"I don't have time right now, the Feds will be back in a few minutes and we'll be leaving for a secret location while I debrief, if Millie doesn't come with me I won't see her for weeks, maybe even months and she'll go back into the foster care system. Please don't inflict that on her; go get her and let her come with me."

"I'll take her," he didn't know where it had come from, he didn't know if it was wanting to spend time with the child, to punish her mother or both, but right then he was angry and he wanted Grace to feel something of what he went through.

"I get that you're angry and want to punish me, but Dylan, please don't make Millie suffer, she's a child who doesn't know any different."

"You say she's mine, is she really? How do I know you haven't hooked up with someone else, like maybe one of your protectors?"

"Because I have never dreamed of being with anyone except you and there was no way I was going to be with one of them or anyone else until I had been able to see you and talk to you. If you'd been married or seeing someone I would have walked away and considered a new life, but finding you like I did and seeing how you reacted, I knew that you were single, not to mention the scuttlebutt I heard from the junior sailors on the ship. Dylan, I need to spend some time with my daughter, once I know what the future holds I will tell you everything, I promise."

"Is she even mine?" he asked again viciously. His emotions were in turmoil and he didn't know which one to give into first, so he just reacted with the first things that popped into his brain. He didn't pause to consider anything.

"Of course she's yours, if you want a DNA test, fine, I'll ask for one to be arranged." Grace tried to concede, but he was being blinded by the way she was still side stepping the issues.

At that moment the door opened and Kate entered. "Sorry to interrupt but someone can't wait any longer and the Feds are waiting outside."

"Mama!" Millie squealed seeing her mother and immediately reached out for her.

Kate noted the tension between them and handed over Millie who hugged Grace tight.

"I'll go make sure the Agents have Millie's things to take with you." She offered and left the room.

Dutchy, didn't say anything, he balled his fists, then got up and walked out.

"Dylan!" Grace's call didn't stop him, she wanted to go after him but with Millie that was out of the question. Even more so when two agents entered the room.

"Dada!" Millie called out when she realised he had gone.

Grace hugged her daughter, "He's busy right now honey, we might see him later." She hoped that she wouldn't regret the words to Millie; that Dylan just needed to let off some steam and that he would be back. She looked up at the agents. "I need a few minutes,"

"We need to go soon."

"I know, could you see if you can find Lt Commander MacGregor please."

One of the agents left the room.

x-x-x

Kate had been waiting outside the room when Dutchy stormed out. He went past her like he hadn't even seen her. She followed him as he headed for the stairs. Looking back at Grace's room she saw the agents go in then she hurried after her sailor. He was already a couple of flights down when she made it to the stairwell. Thankfully it was deserted. She called out, "Dutchy."

He didn't stop, so she sped up so she used his full rank and name in her best command voice, "Petty Officer Mulholland, Stop!"

This time his steps slowed and stopped, allowing her to hurry down the next flight to join him. "I get that you're angry, I don't know what happened in there and I know that you need time and space, just like Grace does. I just want to let you know that the Federal Agents are in a hurry and in a few minutes will be taking her and Millie to the safe house while they debrief her and sort out what happens next. There is an opportunity for you to go to, I've cleared two weeks leave with NAVCOM and I have your bag, perhaps you can use the time to figure things out together."

"You know what I don't get? That when she boarded Hammersley you gave us the chance to talk and she didn't really tell me anything and she sure as hell never mentioned that she had a child."

"Things were different when she boarded Hammersley, she was still in witness protection, the gang after her were still at large and she would have been worried for Millie's safety as well as her own. Finding you on board would have been just a big a shock to her as it was for you. It threw her into unknown territory. She wouldn't have known what you might say or how you might react, I know things were hard, but they were for both of you I saw that, but to your credit you both behaved completely professionally."

"Yeah, a lot of good it did us." He snapped, turning to head down the stairs again. Kate reached out and caught his arm, causing him to look at her. "Did you know?"

"About Millie?"

"Millie, any of it?"

"I was told very basic details, it was all need to know. Her cover story was plausible and her naval background was essentially correct even if some minor details were changed."

"And you went along with it all even knowing what we told you?"

"I had to, for her safety and to follow orders. What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea, I don't even know her right now." His anger was obvious and Kate knew that he was about to miss the opportunity to straighten things out.

"Dutchy, you can walk away if you want, I can't stop you, but remember what I said to you a month ago, put yourself in her shoes, she was alone, no friends or family for support, she had to do what she thought was right at the time. She was forbidden from reaching out and telling you. Now things are out in the open you both have a chance to talk, to be honest about how you feel and what you both want for the future and yes, she can start thinking about a future. If you walk out now what will that do for either of you? I suggest you take a walk, but be in the foyer in ten minutes, if you're not there Grace and Millie will be gone and you may never have another chance."

Dutchy didn't say anything, so she continued, trying to help rationalise things for him. "Neither of you are to blame for any of this. So you can waste the opportunity or you can chose to embrace it and find out what might be next. But you will be to blame if you walk away now and don't take the chance."

After a few moments of silence, Dutchy just stood there, his mind in another time and place. Kate couldn't say anymore, "Please think about it, I'll go and see if I can stall their departure a bit, but it probably won't be for long."

Leaving Dutchy on the stairs she headed back up and as she emerged into the ward hallway the agent approached her. "Lt Commander, Lt Finch is asking to see you." While Dutchy may be using her real name, the agents were still working to protocol and using her alias.

Kate acknowledge the information and headed for Grace's room. The agent there stepped outside as she appeared in the doorway. "We can't wait much longer, we need to move them to a safe house. Hopefully this will be the last time."

"Are you able to tell me where you are taking her and her daughter?"

"I'm afraid not ma'am, we will however let your Officer in charge know at the base HQ, they have requested the opportunity to meet with the Lieutenant in the next few weeks to discuss her future in the Navy. We will also be working with her to inform family and friends."

"Her former fiancé and father of her child was aboard Hammersley when she was assigned there, it's taking its toll on both of them that they haven't been able to openly talk about things. It might be good for both of them if you could take them together."

"The sailor who left here a few minutes ago?"

"Yes,"

"Is that wise? They seemed to be ready to go at each other hammer and tongs," the agent seemed rather apprehensive. Kate understood where he was coming from, but she had to fight for her sailor and what she believed was right.

"I think it's the only way that they might have a chance at dealing with everything and working out where their future lies"

"I'll speak to the Agent in Charge and see what they say." At least this guy seemed more amenable that the job's worth agent Pearson who had arrived on Hammersley to take their statements as she left for the hospital. He hadn't been satisfied with two of his key witnesses driving off before giving their statements.

"Anything you can do will be appreciated and in my view strongly recommended. If they don't deal with this now there is a little girl in there who may never get to know her father. If it helps NAVCOM have approved the furlough for Petty Officer Mulholland." Kate was firm in making her point. Fortunately the agent seemed to be of a mind to listen and he walked away pulling out his phone.

Kate joined Grace and Millie. "Ma'am, thank you for bringing Millie and Dutchy over, even if things haven't worked out."

"Don't be so hasty, there's still time."

"It's rapidly running out and all he can do is mope and think he is the one hard done by. I get that me turning up in his life out of the blue is a shock, it's now worse that he knows about our daughter. Right now he can't see what this has done to me, and maybe I'm blinkered too and don't see what happened to him, but we need to talk about everything."

"I know, I can't solve it, but I have talked to him, I've got to know him pretty well the last few years, he will come around, in his own time."

"Not fast enough it would seem. The Feds are having us leave soon."

"Have they told you where you're going?"

"No, only that it's a safe house. I'm ready to tell them what to do with the place and take my chances elsewhere, but at least it gives me space to think and to figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life and have some quality time with Millie."

"Any idea what you will do"?

"Not really, my naval skills are seriously lacking. I may look at finding a hospital post somewhere, but right now I don't know."

"Don't rush into any decisions. According to the Feds NAVCOM will want to talk to you at some point, at least keep your options open until then."

"I will. I just want to thank you for everything ma'am."

"It's Kate, we're both off duty and off the ship, even if I am still in uniform. I would be surprised if you were reassigned to the patrol boat fleet and if you stay in town it might be good for us girls to stick together, as the only female patrol boat captain and with no female XOs currently I could use a friend too."

"I'd like that. Thank you."

One of the federal agents reappeared, "Lt Commander, you have your wish, we will be leaving in ten minutes." Kate thanked him and turned back to Grace.

"If I don't see you before you go, take care of yourself and I look forward to us catching up when you come back."

"You're going?"

"There's one more thing I need to do and I may not be back in time."

"Okay, could you do me a favour? Tell Dutchy that I still want to straighten things out and explain everything, that I understand we both need time. I'll be waiting when he's ready."

"I will."

Kate turned and left the room. Grace lifted Millie and indicated to the agents that she was ready to go. One picked up the bags left earlier by Dutchy and Kate, while she carried her daughter.

No one stopped them as they headed for the car, they got in and one of the agents drove them away. Grace was a little surprised, she thought that she might have seen him as they left the hospital. Resigning herself to missing the opportunity and needing to focus on her and Millie she tried to focus on the positive things that would come out of the next few weeks.

x-x-x

Unable to find him in the hospital Kate returned to NAVCOM. With Maxine away in Canberra for a meeting with the Chief of Navy, Mike was in charge, so she reported to him.

Once in his office with the door shut, he opened their conversation. "Take a seat Kate. You're XO made the report for you. How did things go at the hospital?"

"Not as smoothly as we would have liked and things are far from resolved. Dutchy is angry about a lot of things and it's stopping him from seeing her point of view. I know we can't tell them what to do, I just want to help ensure they have the best opportunity."

"I get that, but we can't force them to talk it out. Perhaps some time apart will work better. Do you want me to reassign Dutchy until this all blows over?"

"Blows over? I'm not sure that's what's going to happen. Perhaps later if he shows up you could try and talk to him?"

"You've got a better relationship with him than I have so I'm not sure what else I could say that might help rather than hinder."

"You're a man, you might be able to reach him in a way I can't as a woman."

"If he turns up, I'll try, I can't promise more than that."

After dealing with a bit of other ships business Kate headed home. It had been an exhausting few days and she hadn't realised how shattered she was. Barely getting out of her uniform she crawled under the covers and slept.

x-x-x

 **2221 Hrs First Watch**

 **Safe House, Undisclosed Location**

After being dropped off at the safe house and being taken through the plan the agents left and Grace was alone with her now very tired daughter. She quickly prepared the child for bed and they snuggled together for a bedtime story. When Millie was asleep Grace set her in the travel crib that had been arranged and then went to prepare a snack for herself. Taking the baby monitor with her to the lounge, she dimmed all the lights and curled up on the sofa in front of the TV. Having gone through all the channels several times over she finally settled on some old repeat of a local drama. It had been a long few days. The house was secluded and quiet, it was the first time she had been alone in over a month and she was struggling with it. About ten-pm there was a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone she cautiously approached it and looked out of the spy hole, before opening the door.

Standing on the stoop was Dutchy, he was trying to look casual but actually the opposite as he shifted from one foot to another and ran his hand over his head.

"How did you find me?"

"Ah, Agent Morris, when I missed you at the hospital I called her," Grace looked at the street and noted the black sedan parked at the kerb. "She's waiting to see if I need a lift back to the base."

"Do you want to go back?"

"I don't know." He rubbed his hands together. "I know it's late, I don't want to intrude." He half turned away, stopping when she spoke again.

"Actually you're saving me from boredom." She admitted, "Look we're not going to resolve anything tonight, but I'd feel better, feel safer if you would agree to stay. Keep me company?" An uncomfortable silence fell, he still appeared undecided and agitated. "I promise, no pressure, I'm not used to this place, every sound has me thinking something bad, I could use the company."

Eventually he nodded, "sure, besides, you got my bag."

"Other than Agent Morris does anyone know you're here?"

"Not yet, she's going to call Lt Commander Macgregor in the morning and tell her what's happening if you let me in."

"What do you want?" Grace asked wondering if he was looking for a chance to change his mind.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"You'd better come in then. I'll just warn you, Millie's asleep, today's been exhausting for her, I hope she'll sleep through the night, so I'd rather not get into a row and wake her up."

"Not in my plan. Tomorrow however all bets are off."

Grace stepped back and he entered. She closed and secured the door behind him.

"There's only 2 rooms, Grace and I have one you can take the other." She indicated, as they walked into the lounge.

"You got any beer?"

"Fridge, help yourself, do you need anything to eat?"

"Nah, I grabbed something earlier."

Grace turned off the TV and instead rifled through a pile of Cd's and put one in the player before taking her mug and putting it in the sink.

Silence hung heavily in the air, neither quite sure what to say to the other. Finally, Grace turned to him, "I'm glad you came and I'm glad you agreed to stay."

"I can't leave you out on your own right now. I want to hear you out, I do, whenever you want to tell me what happened." He had spent a couple of hours going for a run and trying to think. Nothing made sense and everything came back to the fact that he may never see her or his daughter again if he didn't given them a chance.

He enjoyed the chase, but this was going to be one hell of a chase which may not end well for anyone, but Kate had been right, if he didn't try then they would never know and once she had been the one woman he had pictured spending the rest of his life with.

Grace knew it was going to be tough, "It's been so long since I could say anything I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good place,"

"Maybe, but not tonight. It's been a long day and I want a clearer head when I tell you."

Dutchy put his beer bottle down and went over to her, taking her hands he stood in front of her, "I'm not good at being patient, but I'll do my best."

"Thank you." She whispered.

He looked at her, from being the confident sailor and doctor he had seen when she first came on Hammersley he was now looking at a completely vulnerable woman. Hardly surprising with what she had gone through and something in him melted from his obstinate stance earlier and without words he pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He had one hand brushing her hair and the other holding her to him. After a moment she tentatively wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. For now it was all they needed and it felt right.

* * *

 _Not sure I'm happy with how I ended this chapter, but I figure all their emotions are in overdrive, so things might be a bit erratic for a while until they talk about everything and come to an agreement about their future._

 _Posted: 22May19_


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm sorry it has taken so long to post. This chapter has kept me stumped for a long time and has still not quite gone the way I wanted, but I want to finish this story, so after multiple rewrites, I am going with this._

* * *

 _ **Safe House, Cairns**_

 _ **0216 Hrs Middle Watch**_

Dutchy stirred, something had disturbed him. At first he needed a few seconds to take in his surroundings and remember where he was. But the sounds coming from the room next door had him out of bed and snatching his t-shirt, intending to put it on, he rushed to the girls' room to find Millie stirring, whimpering in her sleep, he rubbed her back and without thinking snuggled her in with his t-shirt and in a few seconds she was sleeping peacefully again. This allowed him to turn his attention to the woman in the other bed.

She was restless, mumbling in her sleep, suddenly she bolted up in bed, her eyes flying open as she noticed him. "Grace, it's okay, it's me." He assured her as he sat on the edge of the bed and cupped her face. "Shhh, you're safe now."

Her breathing was fast and ragged, her eyes slowly adjusting to the low light level from the light in the hallway as she looked at him. "Dylan?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

It was quiet for a moment then she spoke, "they took Millie, they were using her to get to me."

"Honey. It's okay, you were just dreaming. Millie's right here, she's safe."

Grace looked over to their daughter who was sleeping soundly again. Dutchy drew her attention back to him, "you're safe too. Get some sleep."

She half nodded and lay down. Standing he waited a moment for her to settle then left the room.

When he stirred a few hours later the sun was beating through the gap in the curtains, it already felt warm. He checked his watch it was only just after 0500. After laying for a few minutes he decided to get up, he could go for a run before the girls' woke and be back to do breakfast.

Having left one shirt with Millie during the night he rummaged in his sea bag and pulled out a vest and pulled it on with his shorts. Taking his shoes he slipped quietly out of bed and headed for the lounge. He was surprised the back doors to the veranda were open, so he went to check and saw Grace sitting out on the steps her head rested against the balustrade. She hadn't seemed to hear him so without making too much noise he made his presence known.

"Thought you'd still be sleeping," he commented moving through the door, loud enough for her to hear, but quiet enough he hoped not to disturb their daughter.

She turned her head to look at him as he joined her on the steps and sat down, "I can't, my mind's too active, although I probably got more than usual. Thanks for taking care of us last night."

"I couldn't just leave you."

"I should know better, it's your chivalry. I've been coping for a long time on my own. The first few nights in a new place are always the worst."

"Well you don't have to worry so much now I'm here."

She glanced at him and smiled. "Whatever happens later, I'm glad you came; you deserve the truth."

"What truth? Those guys were up to no good and you did the right thing and turned them in." He waited for her to say something, when she didn't he wondered if she was hiding something else, "or is there more?"

"There's always more, questions, moving, changes, never any resolution. Court dates change constantly. We're moved with no warning, if we're in different places at that moment Millie gets put in foster care until I've been resettled. Most of the time it's only for a few days, this time it was over a month. First I was moved to Watson's Bay, a few days later I was assigned to Hammersley, and you know what's happened since then. It's like it's never going to end. Every time gets harder. I want my life back, for Millie to go to school where she can make friends. I'm just waiting for them to turn up and we'll be moved again to the middle of nowhere."

As she finished speaking she stood up and went back into the house. Dutchy paused for a moment then followed her, she was in the kitchen. "Grace, this time it's over, they're all in custody. This is the last time. You leave here and you get to go home."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"I don't exist. Grace Taylor died in a helicopter crash 3 years ago. I'm whatever identity they pick out for me next." He could detect the frustration in her voice, if it hadn't been for the sleeping child in the next room she probably would have raised her voice.

"I'm sure they'll work it all out." He tried to sound confident, but he had no idea what she faced next.

"But how long will it take. I don't want to wait anymore, I want a normal life with normal expectations, right now I have nothing."

"That's not true, you have me and Millie."

"And now that you know about her how long will it be before you decide either to wash your hands of both of us or sue me for full custody, after all it's hardly a fit environment to raise a child that young when I'm constantly on the move."

"This is not your fault, I would never think of taking a child away from its mother. Besides I'm hardly a fit parent, I don't know her and constantly being at sea isn't the right way either."

"But you've got family who can give her a stable life and you'd see her when you're on leave."

He could see that she was still worked up and if they weren't careful they would wake Millie up. He moved around the breakfast bar and cupped her face, hoping to calm her down. "Grace, stop. This will all work out, soon you'll be able to have whatever life you want for yourself."

She pulled back, "I've still got the court case, that will be months away, besides how do we know there isn't someone on Vince's payroll still out to get me?"

The question went unanswered as a noise from the bedroom drew their attention and Grace moved to go check on her daughter.

Dutchy watched her go and ran his fingers through his short cropped hair. In the time they had spent together in the Gulf he had never seen her this strung out. He wasn't sure what he could say to make things better. If it wasn't for the sleeping child next door they may well have escalated to a full on argument. He wanted to be reassuring, even if it was for old time's sake but he had no idea what she faced next or whether he could remain a part of her life, so consequently he had no idea what to say to her. It was hard knowing what to do when he was the glass half full type, he wanted to be optimistic, but he felt the more he showed it the worse the situation between them might become.

He thought about going for a run, his original intention when he got up, but at that moment she walked back into the room balancing Millie on her hip, she was resting her head on her mother's shoulder and didn't notice him. "I guess someone wanted to join the party." Her voice had a lighter note, but he still detected something in it from their earlier discussion.

"I was going for a run but I can take her for a bit if you want some time."

"It's fine, go for a run. I don't want to upset your routine any more than we already have. We'll take a walk down to the sea and go paddling before breakfast."

It was clear that their conversation was not going to continue. He guessed that while Millie was around it wouldn't. He nodded, "you sure? I can come with you."

"You go, we'll be fine."

"If anything changes call me." He waited for her to acknowledge him then he turned and walked out onto the veranda.

He paused for a moment, still somewhat reluctant to leave, but maybe they both needed some space. They hadn't discussed anything the night before, well at least nothing of consequence. He thought she may have opened up earlier, but it was becoming clear that either she couldn't or wouldn't give him the full story yet. He suspected that perhaps it had something to do with Millie. He needed to find a way for them to have some alone time. Once he'd heard her side of the story then perhaps he could work out his own feelings. The living with not knowing why she had suddenly been ripped from his life and then reappeared when he thought she was dead was hard, it was making it difficult to move forward, but at the same time a lot of the old feelings were resurfacing.

With a final look back inside he checked his watch and set off through the bank of trees. Emerging onto the white sandy beach he paused again, this time to get his bearings and then he turned and headed away from the other houses that bordered the shore and towards a small headland that he estimated was about a mile away.

He'd hoped the run would help clear his head but it wasn't so easy. He couldn't help wonder what lay ahead for Grace and Millie and how he fit into their lives. Despite some peoples' assumptions about him in the last few years he was actually fiercely loyal and believing he had lost Grace in the helo crash combined with losing his boarding officer the same week had made him lose his way a bit. He'd made some reckless decisions and almost been drowned, then sensing something off about Madeleine Cruise he had wanted to get close to her to figure out why she seemed so against him. He hadn't dreamed that she was involved with terrorism.

Being on Hammersley initially seemed like a backward step especially when the first few months working with Kate had been so tense. But slowly they had got to know each other and become friends. Career wise she had been good for him after the Gulf, he now realised and he was grateful that he had the opportunity to serve with such a tight knit crew. The dirty bomb fiasco had been nearly a year ago and he was waiting to hear about a new assignment and he wondered what would have happened if he'd been sent somewhere else before Grace appeared.

He'd been so wrapped in his own bubble, going over events of the last few years that he hadn't realised that he had passed the headland by at least another half mile. He turned and stopped, looking back it seemed a long way all of a sudden, but he also knew that the distance was well within his capability.

Setting off for the return he tried to block out all of his thoughts and emotions and focus on getting back for breakfast.

 _ **NAVCOM, Cairns**_

 _ **0813 Hrs** **Forenoon** **Watch**_

As Mike arrived in the outer office to their command centre he saw Maxine hang up the phone as she sat at her desk.

"Mike." Her slightly raised voice caught his attention as he was about to enter his own office. He looked up and she waved him in. "We need to talk Mike, we're down a buffer and I need to crash sail Hammersley. Where am I supposed to get one in an hour? I don't suppose you can recall Petty Officer Mulholland."

"No Maxine I can't, we don't even know where he is at the moment. He needs time to come to terms with his new situation and debrief with the feds."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"What's the problem?"

Maxine almost snapped back, clearly not happy with his decision the night before to just give Dutchy two weeks leave. "Hammersley has no buffer, he's a ship stopper Mike, you know that."

Mike expected some flak for letting Dutchy off duty with such short notice. "I meant why are they being crash sailed?" he ignored the dig at his decision making.

"Kingston have thrown a Turbo, Childers is towing her back and I need Hammersley to pick up her patrol."

Mike smiled slightly. The fun they could have with their counterparts over this incident was great; although in his current position that was not the sort of thing he should encourage.

"Where are they?" Having just arrived he had not yet had the opportunity to check on all the patrol boats whereabouts.

"About 2 hours out. Childers is going to rendezvous in about an hour on their way home."

Mike quickly assessed the information. "What about if we send Hammersley to rescue Kingston, they can be out and back in a day and if it's just a tow they can do it without a buffer, Kingston's one can over see them rig up. We could leave Childers out for a day or two and I've got a temporary replacement for Dutchy arriving tonight, so Hammersley can relieve Childers the day after tomorrow."

Maxine appeared to think about it for a moment. "What if anything happens and we need to retask Hammersley?"

"Kingston tow will have to be dropped but as they won't be going anywhere their buffer can go with Hammersley, it's not ideal, but it could work. At least he's familiar with the crew and they know him from the joint exercises recently. This can work Maxine."

She thought for a moment longer. "Fine, set it up."

Mike nodded in acknowledgement and headed to his own office to set the plan in motion. He started with his fiancée.

An hour later when he joined them at the dock before their departure he pulled aside 2-Dads.

"Yes, sir." The young sailor acknowledged as Kate joined them, already aware of Mike's intention.

"2-dads, you are a leading seaman looking for progression. You have an opportunity here to show what you can do and have it reflect favourably on your record. You will be sailing without a buffer. We expect you to step up and support the ship and help guide the younger members of the team. No pranks or games do I make myself clear?"

2-dads hesitated for a few seconds then answered, "Yes sir, where's Dutchy?"

"Emergency leave," Kate answered simply.

"With Lt Finch?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "Isn't she a bit out of his league?"

"Leader!" Kate snapped stopping his flow, "Am I going to have to start with toothbrush duty? Dutchy's business is his own, Commander Flynn has approved his absence that is all you need to know. If later on Dutchy wishes to share with the crew details of his personal life that will be up to him. For now we have a job to do, are you up to it?"

"Ah, yes ma'am, Leading Seaman Kosov-Meyer at your service as Hammersley's temporary buffer," he answered snapping to attention, but stopped short of saluting.

"You will have some of Dutchy's tasks and when we reach the stricken vessel you will be able to call on the advice and support of the Kingston Buffer."

"Kingston will be there boss?" his demeanour relaxed somewhat and the traditional 2-Dad smirk was back.

"Oh yes, now get your gear stowed and be ready for specials in 5 minutes."

"Yes, boss," he saluted Kate and Mike and then headed through the hatch to stow his gear as directed.

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall when you tell them who you're rescuing."

"Commander Flynn, are you wishing you were joining us?"

"Always," he answered. "Opportunities for rubbing your rivals nose in it doesn't come often."

Kate smiled, "you're not supposed to have favourites now Mike, you should treat all of them equally. Now I suggest you get off my ship so that we can get underway."

"Yes, Ma'am," he saluted and she returned the gesture before he leaned closer to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, "fair winds Kate, I'll see you this evening."

He turned and disembarked as she called a farewell then she turned and headed inside to the ship's bridge.

 _ **Safe House, Cairns**_

 _ **1034 Hrs Middle Watch**_

Breakfast had been a fun affair, resulting in Millie being covered in flour from helping to make pancakes. When they had finished and everything was cleaned up they were now planning what they could do for the rest of the day.

Dutchy had stopped by the garage on the way back from his run and found a whole load of gear they could use on the beach. Now seemed the appropriate time to bring it up, thinking they had a day to themselves. Just as he was about to speak he was stopped when the doorbell rang.

"That will be Agent Morris to start our debriefing, can you let her in?" Grace called from the bedroom, where she was changing Millie out of her flour covered clothes.

Most of the day was spent debriefing over her abduction and recovery with the female agent and her team who had dropped him at the house the night before.

"It's getting late and it's taken a lot out of the two of you, I suggest that you spend an hour with Millie on the beach then have a family dinner and chill out this evening." Agent Morris was the last of the team to leave, she had dismissed everyone else as she collected the paperwork. "We'll be arranging for you both to receive counselling, it's a good idea to follow through, there will be a lot of questions you need to work through. Possibly more from you Dylan as you had quite a shock when she walked back into your life with a baby."

"I'm sure we can work it out, now that everything is out in the open-" Grace tried to dismiss the idea.

"Grace, don't dismiss it without trying it. You've been through a lot in the last few years, you had Millie and I know at times you have struggled to manage. It's going to take a few weeks to reverse a lot of the paperwork, don't rush into anything and make decisions about your future without taking some time and understanding your own emotions."

"We'll think about it." He told her before realising that it was almost going against his normal behaviour. There was no doubt however that they were really in uncharted territory and needed time to be completely honest with each other.

"Glad to hear it." Agent Morris announced picking up her bag and turning to Grace.

"I'll see you tomorrow and we can discuss the practicalities and how things will work for the next few weeks. Have a quiet evening and enjoy spending time together."

Once she had gone the only sound was the babbling from Millie as she sat blissfully unaware of the events of the day or the silence between her parents. He never moved until he heard movement in the kitchen. Looking up he saw her clearing up the coffee cups and everything else that they had used. She looked tired. Getting up he joined her and for a moment they silently loaded the dishwasher and once she had put it on he watched as she looked around, as if looking for something else to do.

"It's still nice outside, let's take Millie down to the beach like she suggested. There are some nets and buckets in the garage, we can go explore the rock pools at the headland."

She took a moment, then nodded before moving to scoop up their daughter and take her to change.

With their focus on their daughter and entertaining her, they didn't discuss themselves much. Occasionally Grace would mention things that had happened when Millie was younger, but mostly they lived in the present.

After dinner, with Millie in bed they were settled in the lounge, she had curled on the sofa and he gave her the space opting for one of the capacious armchairs. The movie they had chosen was playing and silence had fallen. After half watching the movie for a while he decided to open conversation.

"Tell me what happened in the Gulf," he tried to keep the question open to give her the chance to explain rather than him having to find appropriate questions from something he knew little about.

She didn't answer him, he was about to ask again but looked over to her to try and get her attention, he half grinned she was asleep. He decided not to wake her and leave her to get some rest after the restless night before and gruelling day going over the events of her abduction. He hadn't been with her the whole time, they had had to make separate statements and apart from seeing the head doctor he hoped time together would allow her to open up naturally. No doubt it had been a long difficult day and if once she went to bed she was plagued with nightmares again then at least she would have some rest. He felt at a loose end, not sure what to do.

He stopped the movie and ended up flicking channels settling on watching the news in the hope of distracting himself from his own situation.

* * *

 _Most of the rest is written so hopefully not too long until the next instalment._

 _posted:12Apr20_


End file.
